Atrévete
by my dark queen
Summary: adaptación de un libro: Sensual stripper de noche y ejecutiva agresiva de día,Regina no busca amor, sino sexo y poder. Un día, Emma, una dura campeona de kárate entra en su vida y la reta a arriesgar su corazón en una noche de fogosa pasión.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills observó a las clientas entrar en el bar desde detrás del telón del escenario. Era viernes: una noche más que iba a pasarse entreteniendo a mujeres borrachas con los labios brillantes de saliva. Aquel era un trabajo para pipiolas; ella podría conseguir más propinas y un servicio mejor en el nuevo bar gay que habían abierto a tres manzanas de allí. Sin embargo, la amistad la mantenía en aquel lugar. Y también la movía otro tipo de necesidad, que no tenía nada que ver con el dinero. Cerró el telón y volvió al camerino. Es decir, al cubículo enano que estaba obligada a llamar camerino. Se dejó caer en la única silla que había y contempló su reflejo.

—Ya estoy vieja para bailar —se dijo, al tiempo que se cogía los pechos por encima del fino top de seda sin espalda y se los realzaba un centímetro—. Hasta se me caen las tetas.

— ¿Ya estás hablando con tus tetas otra vez? —Robín Taylor entró en el camerino tan campante y plantó su culo en el tocador—. Sólo tienes treinta y uno, y tienes un culo más bonito que todas las pollitas de este antro juntas. —Se volvió hacia el espejo, se lamió el dedo índice y se lo pasó por la ceja—. Las mujeres se corren en las bragas en cuanto pones el pie en el escenario.

—No quiero que se corran en las bragas ni que me pongan sus asquerosas manos encima.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces trabajando aquí, tonta?

—Estoy aquí porque me encanta bailar y hace que no piense en la vida real. Además, kathryn necesitaba ayuda para resucitar el local.

Regina sabía que su mejor amigo se contentaría con aquella respuesta. Robín era una de las pocas personas que sabía la vida que llevaba en realidad, que estaba al frente de una empresa por valor de miles de millones de dólares y que tenía que vivir embutida en trajes de ejecutiva y llevar el pelo bien tirante en una trenza francesa que detestaba.

Robín se apartó de la mesa y señaló el escenario.

—Sal ahí a ayudar a tu amiga.

Frunció los morritos pintados de rojo pasión, se ajustó la espesa peluca y salió por la puerta.

—Capullo —murmuró Regina cuando Robín desapareció.

—Te he oído, perra.

La mujer soltó una carcajada, se retocó el rímel una última vez y le lanzó un beso a su propio reflejo.

—A por ellas, campeona.

Se levantó y se ahuecó el cabello ondulado para hacer resaltar los pequeños reflejos rubio platino, antes de colocarse una fina máscara de color negro. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien reconociera a la otra Regina la mujer que devoraba empresas rivales e inspiraba decenas de artículos entusiastas en las revistas de economía. En aquel lugar, el club The Pink Lady, podía abandonar todas sus inhibiciones y no quería renunciar a aquella libertad.

Se recolocó un poco la diminuta minifalda de piel que apenas le cubría el trasero y volvió junto al telón para espiar otra vez por el hueco. La sala estaba llena hasta la bandera: no quedaba ni una silla libre y había muchas mujeres apoyadas en las paredes, a la espera de que se apagaran las luces y las strippers dieran comienzo a su seductora coreografía.

Cuando disminuyó la intensidad de las luces, la sala se llenó de silbidos y vítores, y la voz ronca de DJ Max tronó desde los altavoces.

—¿Listas para ver unos buenos culos?

Regina contuvo la respiración hasta que su nombre artístico resonó en la sala.

—Con ustedes, nuestra estrella... ¡Veronicaaa!

Rugió la música y ella deslizó la pierna por el borde del telón seductoramente. Los silbidos se tornaron ensordecedores cuando apareció, contoneando las caderas hasta bajar al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y ofreció una perfecta imagen de su trasero a la enardecida concurrencia, mientras se pasaba los dedos por las medias negras de encaje, en ademán sugerente. Se incorporó con un redoble de tambores y el público enloqueció. Cuando se acercó al borde del escenario para lucirse, las espectadoras empezaron a gritar obscenidades y ella se puso de rodillas a pocos centímetros de sus fans. Hasta había algunos travestís entre las bolleras, encantadísimos de unirse a la fiesta.

Regina abrió los dedos en abanico y se acarició los pechos, el estómago

firme y el interior de los muslos antes de meterse un solo dedo en la entrepierna. Una mujer alargó la mano y Regina se la cogió, le lamió la yema de un dedo y se la pasó por el pezón endurecido, por encima del fino tejido del top.

La mujer se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando los pechos de Regina como si fueran chupa-chups y tuviera que comérselos hasta el palo. Regina le soltó la mano, se incorporó y se pavoneó hasta el taburete que había en el centro del escenario, sin dejar de mover las caderas a cada paso para provocarlas. Apoyó las manos con firmeza sobre el sillín de madera, se abrió de piernas y se inclinó lentamente. Se pasó un dedo entre las nalgas y luego se lo deslizó por la entrepierna. La música retumbó mientras se agachaba y volvía a ofrecer un primer plano del trasero para su público. Cuando se volvió y se sentó, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, las mujeres de la primera fila estaban virtualmente arañando las tablas.

Se apoyó bien para mantener el equilibrio y abrió las piernas en el aire. La multitud rugió y estiró el cuello para verle bien la entrepierna. Sin embargo, tendrían que echar mano de la imaginación si querían saber cómo era su sexo. Llevaba tanga y sólo unas pocas privilegiadas tendrían el placer de hundirle la cara entre los muslos. A lo mejor era demasiado remilgada, pero le traía sin cuidado.

Cerró las piernas y saltó del taburete. Detrás de ella había una barra dorada que bajaba desde el techo hasta el escenario. La rodeó con una pierna y se frotó el sexo contra el frío metal. El roce despertó una sensación cálida entre sus piernas que le recordó que hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no echaba un polvo. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y a continuación se arrastró sobre las tablas como un gato mimoso, acercándose peligrosamente al bosque de manos extendidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegó al borde con las rodillas. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para que le acariciaran las medias y el liguero. Permitió que algunas afortunadas le tocaran las piernas musculadas, mientras se apretaba un pecho con la mano y dejaba caer el fino tirante para descubrir el hombro y exponer un poco más de carne para los buitres de abajo. Entonces se quitó el otro tirante, se cubrió los dos pechos y dejó que el top le cayera sobre las caderas. A veces, una miradita seductora era más excitante que un desnudo total, así que sólo les dejaba vislumbrar un poco de piel entre los dedos. La audiencia, embobada y babeante, chilló y le silbó, sin dejar de alargar el brazo para tratar de agarrarla en vano. Se humedeció los labios, arqueó una ceja y les subió la presión sanguínea a todas cuando empezó a tocarse, a suspirar y gemir en una pantomima de sexo en vivo.

—¡Deja que te la meta yo, nena! —gritó una mujer con el pelo rapado y una mirada lasciva, obviamente ebria.

Regina le devolvió una sonrisa seductora, se agarró los pechos y sacó la lengua para lamerse el pezón de arriba abajo. Notó una sensación líquida y caliente entre los muslos y los gritos de deseo de las mujeres excitadas alimentaron el ansia que hervía en sus venas. Realmente necesitaba echar un polvo aquella noche. Y de los buenos.

Se imaginó que le chupaban el pezón mientras la penetraban. La expectación le hizo sentir unas punzadas en el coño. Descubrió el otro pezón entre los dedos y le dio el mismo tratamiento, provocando al gentío hasta que notó que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. La canción finalizó de manera explosiva y ella abrió los brazos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, entre agudos silbidos entusiasmados. Durante unos segundos, permaneció inmóvil para disfrutar del poder que tenía para hacer que a todas se les cayeran las bragas. Finalmente se alzó y, coqueta, les guiñó un ojo a las mironas antes de desaparecer tras el telón.

Robín, que esperaba entre bastidores a que le tocase salir, dio una patada en el suelo con sus zapatos rojos de tacón alto y le hizo un puchero.

—Qué rabia me da salir después de que las hayas vuelto locas con ese culito que tienes. Todos esos hombres deliciosos relegados a la parte de atrás... No es justo.

Regina se quitó la máscara.

—Delante hay un par que a lo mejor te interesan.

Robín echó un vistazo a hurtadillas.

—Joder, que se preparen. ¡Aquí está mamá!

Abrió el telón de un tirón y la sala zumbó de tensión de inmediato. Robín era el sexo y la pasión personificados, y su electrizante baile ponía frenético al público. Regina observó cómo se ganaba a la audiencia durante unos segundos y luego se refugió en su camerino y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla. Tras finalizar el baile, podía mezclarse con las clientas, pero aquella noche no le apetecía que la manosearan, a no ser que quien le metiera mano fuera alguien conocido. Lo que quería era quedar con alguna de sus amantes habituales.

Sus favoritas estaban grabadas en el libro negro erótico de su mente. ¿Pam? No, había encontrado novia estable, gracias a Dios. Por fin le quitaría las manos de encima. ¿Kathryn? Ni de coña. Regina había dejado de acostarse con ella en cuanto cogió aquel trabajo. No mezclaba los negocios con el placer, aunque últimamente sí que mezclaba el placer con los negocios. De todos modos, no. Otra que había que tachar. Pensó en Belle. Pero no, calla... Se había mudado unos tres meses atrás. Mierda. Seguro que se le ocurría alguien más; no era posible que su agenda fuera tan reducida. ¿Tan tiquismiquis era?

Kathryn asomó la cabeza en el umbral. El estrés se reflejaba en sus finos rasgos, aunque le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Te interesa un lapdance?

—¿Me lo pides o me lo ofreces?

Kathryn entró en el camerino. Llevaba unos pantalones de deporte ajustados a sus largas piernas. Se inclinó y le mordisqueó la oreja a Regina.

—¿Es que voy a tener que despedirte sólo para poder follarte otra vez?

—De hecho, sí.

Regina deseaba hundir el rostro de Kathryn entre sus piernas y montarla hasta correrse en su cara, pero apartó aquel pensamiento de su mente y se recordó que había límites: Kathryn era su jefa y su amiga antes que nada. Que tuviera un polvo fabuloso era secundario.

—¿Quién quiere el baile?

—Un pedazo de cuerpo serrano, ya ves. — Kathryn se irguió y se arregló un poco en el espejo—. Te espera en el cuarto interior.

Regina enarcó las cejas. Normalmente era ella la que decidía a quién le hacía un baile privado y no solía llevarse a muchas mujeres al pequeño cuarto interior, aislado del bullicio del bar.

—He pensado que querrías un poco de intimidad —le dijo Kathryn con una sonrisa cómplice—. Me pongo celosa sólo de pensarlo.

La mujer estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados que le marcaban el bonito trasero. Tenía el pelo rubio y ondulado, a la altura de la espalda baja; los hombros anchos, las manos en los bolsillos. Regina se imaginó a sí misma montándola como un jinete, usando su cabello a modo de riendas y aullando de placer al correrse en su espalda. Pestañeó para apartar la imagen de su mente y poder concentrarse en su trabajo.

La mujer se volvió despacio, paseando la mirada por las paredes. Regina vislumbró un perfil de formas duras y cinceladas. Tenía el pelo alborotado por la parte de arriba y mechones aterrizando en su rostro. Sus brazos eran blancos y torneados, y llevaba un polo de color melocotón, de manga corta. Los ojos verde jade que repasaron a Regina eran como fuego líquido que la fundía como un bloque de hielo. La recorrió una sensación ardiente que se concentró en su clítoris y lo hizo palpitar. El corazón le latió con fuerza en las sienes.

Cerró las piernas con fuerza para mitigar el ardor que la consumía desde la entrepierna.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

La mujer respondió con voz firme y profunda:

—Esperaba que me hicieras un lapdance —repuso, con los ojos fijos en los pezones endurecidos de Regina.

—Treinta pavos sobre la mesa.

Regina cerró la puerta y se dirigió al equipo de música. Cuando miró hacia atrás, había varios billetes sobre la mesa y la otra mujer se había arrellanado en la mullida butaca. Regina puso su canción preferida: la había puesto tantas veces que debería ser la única del CD. La música retumbó desde los altavoces y las luces estroboscópicas centellearon a su alrededor siguiendo el ritmo. Regina rodeó la butaca de la mujer y le pasó los dedos por el brazo y por el hombro, hasta colocarse detrás.

—No me puedes tocar. Sólo yo a ti.

Se inclinó y le lamió la oreja. Sonrió cuando la otra mujer cerró los ojos. Le gustaba el control que ejercía cuando daba un baile privado. Podía hacer lo que quisiera y dejarse hacer lo que quisiera. En aquel momento, quería ponerse a horcajadas sobre la cara de aquella preciosa mujer.

Le acarició los firmes pechos y los abdominales bien marcados, mientras se acercaba más y más a la cinturilla suelta de los vaqueros. Le mordisqueó el cuello y le pasó las uñas por el brazo, antes de colocarse frente a ella. Los ojos de la otra mujer no reflejaban más que puro deseo y Regina sintió que estaba aún más húmeda, por imposible que pareciera.

Subió una pierna hasta el brazo de la butaca y bamboleó las caderas a escasos centímetros del rostro de su clienta, mientras se acariciaba el sexo húmedo. La mujer movió los labios, como si dijera algo, justo cuando Regina la rodeaba con las piernas y se le sentaba en el regazo.

—¿Sí? —la animó Regina.

La mujer lo repitió en voz queda.

—A que no te atreves a besarme.

Regina sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta sobre el regazo de su clienta. Se echó hacia atrás hasta que tuvo el trasero contra su sensual estómago musculado y empezó a frotarse contra sus caderas. Unos dedos fuertes le rodearon la cintura y se insinuaron entre sus piernas, pero Regina los apartó, se levantó y movió el dedo índice en señal de negativa.

La otra mujer también se levantó y atrajo a Regina contra su cuerpo duro y firme.

—Cuando abras las piernas, asegúrate de que antes te secas el coño mojado.

A Regina se le disparó el corazón y notó un fuego ardiente que le lamía el interior de los muslos. Reprimió el impulso de mirarse la entrepierna para ver lo mojada que estaba. Los duros ojos verdes de su clienta se posaron en los suyos. Entonces alargó la mano con la intención de quitarle la máscara. Regina retrocedió, pero la otra mujer la retuvo con firmeza. Era más fuerte que ella. Sonrió.

—Quiero ver algo más que esos ojos marrones tan preciosos. Quiero ver a quién voy a llevarme a casa esta noche.

Atrapó los labios de Regina con los suyos y así se desató el infierno. Deslizó la lengua en el interior de la boca de Regina y ésta notó que se le removían las entrañas de pura necesidad. ¡Dios mío! Deseaba que aquella mujer le metiera los dedos hasta el fondo, que la tocara y la frotara y la llevara al éxtasis. A continuación su clienta le besó el cuello apasionadamente.

—Quítate la máscara —la apremió, mientras le mordisqueaba la piel.

Regina se moría de ganas de echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y devorar a aquella excitante extraña por completo, luego montarse encima de ella y embestirla hasta que el fuego que ardía en su centro se consumiera. Como si sus manos tuvieran voluntad propia, se descubrió a sí misma quitándose la máscara y, antes de darse cuenta, le había mostrado su rostro a la mujer a la que quería montar como un semental.

Ésta la estudió como si fuera la criatura más arrebatadora que había visto en la vida.

—¿Estás cogida?

A Regina se le encogió el estómago. Se sentía como la ganadora de un concurso de belleza, en lugar de una stripper haciendo un lapdance en un cuarto interior. Negó con la cabeza. ¿O quizá no llegó a hacerlo? Era como si un terremoto vibrara en su interior.

—No —susurró.

—Bien.

La otra mujer se echó hacia atrás y Regina estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero su clienta la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio y luego se lanzó hacia la puerta, como un huracán dispuesto a asolar Kansas.

A Regina la recorrió un escalofrío de puro deseo sexual acumulado durante demasiado tiempo. Ojalá aún estuviera encima de aquel cuerpo firme y anónimo en donde se seguían sus reglas. Ojalá fuera todo un sueño y no hubiera dejado que la acuciante necesidad de sexo le nublara la razón. Pero si aquellos ojos que la miraban con fijeza probaban algo era que se habían besado. Y en ese momento se produjo la provocación final.

—A que no te atreves a desear más.

Salió del cuarto antes de que Regina pudiera gritarle todo lo que le pasaba por la mente: «fracasada», «calientabraguetas», «mordisqueable», «comestible»... « ¡Eh! Mueve el culo y vuelve aquí ahora mismo para limpiar este desastre». Menuda fresca. «¿A que no te atreves a desear más?» ¿De qué iba? ¿Estaban en el instituto o qué? «Sally, ¿a que no te atreves a darle un beso a Eugene en la pilila?». Se dio la vuelta y apagó el equipo de música, mientras rezaba porque todo aquello no fuera más que una fantasía enfermiza y no acabara de mostrarle el rostro a una completa desconocida..., a la cual aún quería tener entre las piernas para que la hiciera gritar de placer.

Regina se quedó mirando el pasillo vacío.

—¿Quién coño era ésa?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno chicas solo quería darles las gracias por leer el fic , si encuentran algún error háganmelo saber y lo arreglare de inmediato **

**Bueno solo para recordarles Verónica es el nombre artístico de Regina **

**Robín es su mejor amigo gay **

**Kathryn es su ex amiga sexual y actual jefa **

**Con esto espero disfruten el fic y no olviden dejar sus Reviews**

Emma Swan se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Sintió una punzada en la entrepierna después de que aquella mujer se restregara en su regazo como una muñeca de trapo hacía tan sólo un momento. Había deseado tirarse a Verónica, o como quiera que se llamara de verdad, ponerla de espaldas, abrirla de piernas como un libro y devorarla. Desde el mismo momento en que aquella Morena despampanante había puesto el pie en el escenario, Emma había sabido que lo que más quería era sentir aquel maravilloso cuerpo retorciéndose y temblando bajo el suyo, oír sus gemidos vibrando en aquella garganta tan delicada... No recordaba haber sentido una necesidad tan repentina y acuciante por nadie. Ni siquiera por Tink, el bellezón del que no había podido despegarse durante los primeros seis meses de su relación y de la que después había tardado un año en librarse.

Después de romper con ella, la sensación de libertad que se apoderó de su alma era como una campana batiendo al viento y no tenía la menor intención de perder aquella libertad en un futuro próximo. Sólo se fijaba en mujeres que ya tenían una relación, porque eran las más seguras con diferencia, o una carrera de la que preocuparse, por lo que no querían que una molesta relación interfiriera en sus planes. Además, Emma también tenía que pensar en su carrera.

Pero, Dios, cómo deseaba a Verónica.

Emma imaginaba que sería tan buena en la cama como en el escenario. Las miradas que le lanzaba a la concurrencia le habían dejado claro que no disfrutaba seduciéndolas. Tampoco les había dado el espectáculo que querían de verdad, es decir, verle el coño desnudo mientras se deslizaba por el escenario. A Emma le gustaba saber que estaba libre. Verónica podría haber tenido a cualquier mujer de las que había en aquel bar y también de fuera. Con que les hubiera hecho un gesto con la mano, cualquiera la habría seguido como un perro faldero, aunque a lo mejor eso habría sido demasiado fácil para ella.

Emma se preguntó si lograría hacerla suplicar. Hasta aquel momento no había creído en la lujuria a primera vista. De todas las mujeres a las que había tenido el placer de hacer el amor, ninguna había hecho que le diera un vuelco el corazón como Verónica. Verla caer de rodillas y arrastrarse por el suelo como una diosa del amor le arrancó un gemido. Era el destino: tenía que poseer a aquella mujer y hacerla gritar de placer.

Sin entusiasmo, levantó la mirada hacia la mujer que bailaba en aquellos momentos sobre el escenario. Llevaba unas medias de rejilla ajustadas como una segunda piel. Era bonita, al estilo de una colegiala. Llevaba una cola de caballo que rebotaba contra su cuerpo mientras bailaba al ritmo rápido de su canción. Como parte de su rutina, dejó caer al suelo la minifalda de pliegues, de color rojo y negro. La diferencia entre Verónica y ella saltaba a la vista: Siguiendo la melodía, Verónica se movía como si el mundo le perteneciera y provocaba a su público con lo que nunca iban a llegar a tocar. La bailarina de la coleta bailaba como si hubiera ensayado la coreografía lo justo para memorizar la secuencia de pasos.

Emma se volvió de nuevo hacia el pasillo oscuro y vio a Verónica, con las mejillas enrojecidas y una sonrisa de enfado. Había vuelto a ponerse la máscara sobre su precioso rostro. Los reflejos platino de su cabello relucían cada vez que los haces de luz estroboscópica del local pasaban sobre ella. A Emma se le aceleró el pulso y notó que el sexo se le encendía. Asintió con naturalidad; aún no se sentía preparada para dar el siguiente paso. ¿Cuánto tardaría Verónica en hacerle una señal?

Sintió un hormigueo en el cuello al notar movimiento a su espalda y se volvió con un atisbo de sonrisa. Sin embargo, Verónica pasó de largo sin mirarla siquiera y se dirigió a una mesa en la que había un grupo de mujeres, las cuales empezaron a meterle mano de inmediato. Una mujer de estatura media y con el pelo corto se le sentó en el regazo. Verónica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y desempeñó su papel de diosa a la perfección. Por encima del hombro de la mujer, le lanzó una mirada arrogante a Emma y despertó en esta última al temible monstruo de ojos verdes que bramaba: «Mía».

A Emma le entraron ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la barra varias veces, hasta recuperar el sentido común.

¿En qué coño estaba pensando? Había provocado a aquel pedazo de hembra y resulta que sería otra mujer la que se la llevaría a casa y le prendería fuego.

«¿Y ahora qué, idiota?» Se atrevió a mirar en dirección a Verónica otra vez y sus ojos se encontraron. Emma le sonrió, excitada, presa de una increíble necesidad de saltar del taburete y arrastrarla a un rincón más privado del bar.

La mujer del pelo corto le acarició el muslo a Verónica y se acercó demasiado a su sexo para el gusto de Emma. Como si tuviera algún derecho a que le importara. Sin embargo, al parecer a Verónica sí le importaba, porque apartó la mano errante, la retorció y se dio la vuelta para encararse con la otra mujer. Se dijeron algo y a continuación Verónica agitó el pelo, azabache y rizado, que le caía sobre los hombros, se levantó y desapareció por una puerta lateral que había junto al escenario. La otra mujer se había puesto como un tomate.

Emma notó un hormigueo de satisfacción que le llegó al corazón.

«Lo siento por ti, nena. Supongo que te has pasado de la raya.»

Se preguntaba hasta dónde la dejaría llegar a ella Verónica. Algo le decía que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, conseguiría todo lo que quisiera. Dispuesta a averiguarlo, bajó del taburete con la entrepierna ardiéndole y un polvo de los duros en mente.

—¡Joder con las mujeres!

Regina dejó el dinero del lapdance en el bote de las propinas de Robín y se metió en el camerino, furiosa. Se arrancó la máscara y el top, y agarró el sujetador que había sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—¿A quién le gritas ahora? —preguntó Robín desde el umbral de la puerta.

—A todo el mundo —respondió Regina, mientras se cambiaba. Se quitó la minifalda y se puso unos vaqueros de talle bajo—. Se creen que soy comida que les han puesto en una bandeja.

—Cariño, de la manera que mueves el culo en el escenario y escondes la mercancía, no puedes esperarte otra cosa —opinó Robín, que entró en el camerino ya sin el maquillaje de escena—. Todas quieren ver lo que se han perdido.

—Ja. Si quisiera que vieran la mercancía, se la enseñaría —saltó Regina, sentada en la silla—. Estoy harta de que se nos llene el local de tanta guarra barata.

Robín se sentó en su sofá e hizo la observación más obvia.

—Bueno, no tienes por qué bailar. No es que necesites el dinero, precisamente.

—Ya sabes por qué lo hago —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Robín la estudiaba, inquisitivo—. Kathryn sí que necesita el dinero y entre tú y yo atraemos a un buen puñado de gente.

Él suspiró.

—Por mucho que odie decir esto, este mundillo nunca ha sido lo tuyo. Eres lista y preciosa, y tienes un cuerpo para morirse. La mayoría de las mujeres de ahí fuera sólo buscan un rollo de una noche. Y no creo que muchas estén a tu altura.

—Qué me vas a decir a mí —rezongó Regina, mientras se cogía el pelo con una pinza—. Larguémonos de aquí. Vamos a cenar, al cine, a rizarnos el pelo..., lo que sea.

Robín le regaló su sonrisa más inocente.

—No puedo. Uno de esos hombres de toma pan y moja me ha invitado a su casa para follar hasta decir basta.

—Serás perro. Qué envidia —contestó, poniéndose la camiseta—. Déjame adivinar: ¿alto, castaño, con una bonita sonrisa?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Robín con una risita.

—Bueno, seguro que no era a mí a quien esperaba en primera fila del escenario —rió ella a su vez—. Con cabeza, sexomaníaco.

—Siempre.

Se volvió para marcharse, pero en ese momento dio un salto y se llevó la mano al pecho con dramatismo.

—Ay, cariño. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Una mujer entró en el camerino. A Regina le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado para esquivar al gorila de la puerta. Robín la rodeó y movió los labios sin que la recién llegada lo viera, pronunciando claramente: « ¡Hazlo, hazlo!». A continuación se escabulló y la dejó a solas en el vestidor con la calientabraguetas del cuarto interior. El coño se le humedeció al instante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó Regina.

—Saber si estás libre esta noche.

—¿Por qué?

El deseo le recorría la entrepierna como llamaradas húmedas y necesitaba cerrar las piernas para aliviar la quemazón más que nada en el mundo, pero no pretendía darle a aquella mujer la satisfacción de verla sufrir.

—¿Por qué no? A no ser que tengas a alguna «guarra barata» en mente.

Regina le sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, por lo menos las guarras baratas terminarían lo que empiezan si les diera la oportunidad.

La tensión se concentró en su interior. En lugar de admitir que había algo empezado, tendría que haberla mandado a tomar viento en cuanto entró. ¿Por qué había dejado que una desconocida supiera que la excitaba?

Los ojos verdes de la desconocida relucieron con decisión.

—Oh, tengo intención de acabar lo que he empezado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ningún personaje de OUAT me pertenece **

**Bueno Chicas lo prometido es deuda les dejo el siguiente capi, ya saben algún error solo me, sé que este capítulo les encantara y gracias por leer, espero recomienden la historia a mí me gustó mucho el libro y no podía quedarme con eso yo sola quería hacerlas sufrir un poquito jajaja bueno ya fue mucho las dejo leer y espero sus Reviews**

* * *

Regina se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento. Tengo una lista kilométrica de gente que daría un brazo por apagar este fuego. No necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Cómo? ¿No puedo competir con la fauna de este sitio?

—Tú has venido a este sitio.

—Y tú también. ¿Empatadas?

Regina la fulminó con una mirada llena de desdén.

—La verdad es que no. Tú has venido a buscar un coño gratis y el mío no está en el menú.

La mujer soltó una carcajada. Era difícil escapar de aquella mirada tan penetrante.

— ¿Lista para que nos vayamos?

Regina escrutó los rasgos firmes de su rostro. Era todavía más hermosa cuando sonreía de verdad. La excitación la hizo vibrar por dentro. Percibía la misma ansia urgente en la mujer que había escogido.

—Me parece bien que follemos, pero por la mañana te largas.

—Después de ti.

La invitación ronca vino acompañada de una sonrisa cómplice. De camino al aparcamiento, los pensamientos de Regina volaban en todas direcciones. Su objetivo primordial era que aquella mujer terminara lo que había empezado. Quería que la tratara con brusquedad, que le hundiera los dedos y le arrancara un orgasmo de los buenos. Se detuvo frente a su Ford Explorer y la invitó.

—Sígueme.

—Un placer.

Su «cita» atravesó la grava sin prisa, hasta llegar a un Dodge Viper. A Regina se le hizo la boca agua sólo de verla mover las caderas de aquella manera tan sensual. No recordaba haber estado así de excitada por llevarse un ligue a casa en la vida.

Emma se quedó impresionada cuando el Ford Explorer atravesó una verja de hierro forjado y se detuvo a la entrada de un chalet de color vainilla, con el tejado de tejas rojas de terracota. En los treinta minutos que habían tardado en llegar, habían atravesado los barrios de más categoría de la ciudad. Había memorizado el nombre de las calles, para poder encontrar el camino de vuelta a aquella preciosidad.

El antro de _strip-tease _no era de los que pagaban una millonada, así que no esperaba llegar a una casa tan fastuosa en un vecindario como aquél. Recordó la conversación que había oído por casualidad mientras esperaba en el camerino. El travestí de la ropa ceñida había comentando algo sobre que Veronica no necesitaba el dinero que ganaba bailando. Emma se preguntó a qué otra cosa se dedicaba para poder pagar aquella vida aislada y protegida.

Tragó saliva y logró apagar el contacto y salir del Viper sin que se le cayeran las llaves. Al ver el fantástico trasero de Regina, la recorrió una oleada de calor por toda la espalda y se le instaló entre las piernas. Lo único que quería era empujarla dentro y ponerla contra la pared. Entonces le metería la lengua hasta la campanilla, le introduciría los dedos y la haría gritar una y otra vez.

Reprimió el impulso, atravesó el porche y entró al oscuro vestíbulo. La puerta se cerró tras ella y oyó el sonido de un interruptor, décimas de segundo antes de que se encendiera la luz.

—¿Te apetece beber algo? —le ofreció Regina, que también tenía que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no ceder al impulso de arrancarle el polo color melocotón y morderle los pezones allí mismo.

—No —repuso la otra mujer con determinación—. Aunque puede que después de pasarnos unas cuantas horas sudando necesitemos agua.

«Guau, perrita, hazme sudar.»

Regina sonrió y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La mujer cubrió la distancia que las separaba y le devoró los labios, inmovilizándola contra la puerta. Le deslizó la lengua hasta el fondo y, una vez allí, bailó y exploró, arrancándole un gemido de placer. El calor que sentía entre sus piernas era pura lava líquida. Le enredó los dedos en el corto y sedoso cabello. Gruñó desde el fondo de su alma cuando la apretó más fuerte contra la pared. Le quitó los pantalones de un tirón y le dejó el trasero al descubierto. Las caricias de Emma la hacían estremecer; Regina nunca había deseado con tanta ansia que se la follaran.

Cayeron al suelo, enredadas sobre la mullida moqueta. Unos dedos firmes se deslizaron entre los muslos de Regina y acariciaron sus rizos húmedos. Ella se abrió de piernas y agitó las caderas en el aire, ansiosa porque la penetrara.

—Sabes a sudor —musitó la otra mujer, mientras le chupaba el cuello—. Ácido y salado.

Regina quería que cerrara la boca. Cuanto antes la llevara al éxtasis, mejor. Emma le rozó el clítoris con la yema del dedo y Regina hundió la cabeza en la moqueta y se arqueó, dispuesta a meterse los dedos ella misma si tenía que hacerlo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Su clítoris palpitaba de pura necesidad bajo el dedo que la provocaba. La acariciaba arriba y abajo, se hundía un ápice y vuelta a empezar.

—Antes de que te agarre los dedos y me los meta yo sola —jadeó Regina—, ¿cómo coño te llamas?

La aludida le mordisqueó la piel del hombro.

—Emma , Emma Swan

—Bien, Emma, si no te pones las pilas, me veré obligada a acabar sin ti.

—¿Qué prisa tienes, pastelito?

Retiró los dedos y se puso encima de Regina, la agarró de las muñecas y le inmovilizó los brazos en el suelo, por encima de la cabeza. Entonces le abrió las piernas con las rodillas y restregó la pelvis contra su sexo.

—¿Y a quién tengo el placer de hacerle el amor esta noche?

El fuego le quemó entre los muslos; aquella sensación casi era demasiado para Regina. Tras titubear solo un instante, aunque no tenía la menor idea de por qué no le daba miedo decirle su nombre real a aquella mujer, susurró:

—Regina.

—Regina. —Emma repitió su nombre como si fuera algo frágil—. Me gusta ese nombre. Es seductor, excitante y dulce cuando se me deshace en la boca... literalmente.

Regina ya estaba harta de esperar. ¿Acaso aquella mujer no era más que una calientabraguetas? ¿La iba a torturar con palabras seductoras y con suaves caricias toda la puta noche? Emma sonrió, sensual, y le lamió el labio inferior con su lengua caliente; Regina dejó escapar un gemido gutural. Fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica en el cerebro; los ojos se le cerraron. Notó el aliento de Emma sobre las mejillas, sobre los labios entreabiertos y en el interior de su boca.

—Deja de hacerme sufrir —murmuró Regina.

—Aún no has visto nada.

Regina no daba crédito a sus oídos y abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a aquella preciosa mirada esmeralda.

—Relájate —dijo Emma—. ¿Por qué quieres apresurarlo?

—No tengo paciencia —dijo Regina. Su pecho oscilaba arriba y abajo a toda velocidad—. Ahora no, por lo menos.

—Todo lo bueno se hace esperar.

—Me voy a quemar viva si no te das prisa.

Detestaba haber dejado escapar aquellas palabras. Era débil y aquella mujer lo sabía.

—Bueno, haberlo dicho.

Apenas notó que le soltaba las muñecas cuando, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Emma ya había hundido el rostro entre sus piernas.

* * *

**O POR DIOS! se avecina lo buenooo jejejej ,lo se ,lo se ,chicas no me maten les prometo que el siguiente capi sera mas largo y les encantara jajajajaja bueno las dejo y espero que les aya gustado este capi .**

**no se les olvide dejar Reviews.**

**Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen **

**bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda acá esta el capitulo siguiente espero les guste con este capitulo entenderán mucho mejor lo que se avecina , bueno las dejo y no olvides dejar sus Reviews **

**Besos y disfruten de el capitulo :3**

* * *

El fuego la devoró por completo.

Emma habría querido ver a Regina retorcerse un rato más, pero la angustia en su mirada y su respiración desbocada la impulsaron a actuar. Le abrió los muslos aún más, le separó los labios de la vagina con los dedos y le pasó la lengua por el clítoris. Regina se arqueó y arañó la moqueta con las uñas. El sonido le arrancó a Emma un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Apretó los muslos para mitigar el latido de lujuria. Quería comérsela entera, engullirla y quedarse dormida, saciada y satisfecha. Nunca antes había deseado tanto a una mujer. Sonrió. Tenía toda la noche para hacerle el amor a su sirena.

Los gemidos de Regina resonaron en la habitación. Movió las caderas más deprisa, loca de deseo. A Emma se le encogió el corazón. Le introdujo los dedos en su húmedo centro y la abrió. Después de unas cuantas penetraciones profundas, le acarició el clítoris con un poco más de presión. Para su sorpresa, Regina se puso rígida, con el tronco arqueado. Entonces notó cómo se contraía en torno a sus dedos y dejaba escapar un grito; la agarró del pelo como si fueran riendas y le hundió el rostro en su sexo.

Con su mano libre, Emma apartó una de las piernas que Regina le había echado al cuello, para poder respirar. Jamás había oído unos gritos de tanta satisfacción. Se sintió llena de orgullo cuando Regina le tiró del pelo hasta casi arrancárselo. Al cabo de unos largos instantes, Regina la soltó y dejó caer los brazos inertes a los lados.

Emma le sacó los dedos con cuidado y se deslizó junto a su cuerpo sudoroso. Sentía un cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo, como si el pelo estuviera intentando volver a meterse en sus folículos.

—A eso le llamo yo energía reprimida. —Besó a Regina en el cuello sudado.

—Quítate la ropa.

Regina le dio la vuelta y montó a horcajadas sobre ella. Su repentina energía cogió a Emma por sorpresa.

—No he acabado.

Regina nunca había estado tan satisfecha, pero todavía no había acabado con aquella mujer de cuerpo exquisito y manos hábiles. Ni de lejos. Parecía que su cuerpo había agotado la frustración sexual, pero el mero roce de los labios de Emma sobre su piel hizo que cobrara vida al instante. Le quitó el polo y lo echó a un lado. El resplandor azulado de la luna que se colaba por las persianas iluminó el sujetador blanco deportivo de Emma. Regina le metió un dedo por el canalillo y se vio recompensada con un suave gemido por parte de su compañera. Emma le comió la boca; le metió la lengua hasta el fondo para enredarse y saborear la suya. Las terminaciones nerviosas de Regina vibraron, su clítoris palpitó y se frotó contra el estómago firme de Emma.

—Fóllame otra vez.

Emma le besó el cuello.

—Antes no te he _follado. _

Regina notó una oleada de calor que la derritió como si fuera mantequilla.

—Aún estás a tiempo.

—¿Me lo estás suplicando?

La provocación que reflejaba la sonrisa de Emma la volvió loca. Su voz interior le ordenó: «Gírala y dale un azote en ese culo ». Incapaz de resistirse, puso a Emma de espaldas, le desabrochó los vaqueros y se los bajó hasta las rodillas, para dejar al descubierto unos muslos que se moría por chupar. Emma se quitó las braguitas y el sujetador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y las sombras danzaron sobre su pecho marfileño. Aquella imagen seductora hizo que Regina se quedara sin aliento. Se inclinó y le chupó uno de los pezones endurecidos. Emma gimió de nuevo. Regina le acarició los abdominales con la yema de los dedos y se deleitó con el sensual relieve. Emma se puso en tensión bajo la voluptuosa exploración de Regina, que por fin deslizó los dedos sobre la masa rizada que destacaba entre sus muslos.

—Te gusta esto, ¿eh?

Le excitó el clítoris y a continuación la penetró hasta el fondo.

—Un poco —jadeó Emma en su oído.

Cada uno de sus gemidos encendía más el fuego que consumía a Regina desde lo más hondo de las entrañas. El sexo le latía, ansioso por que volviera a tocárselo. Le metió los dedos una y otra vez, y se deleitó con lo mojada que estaba, hasta que Emma levantó las caderas con renovada urgencia. Entonces Regina sacó los dedos y empezó a trazarle pequeños círculos sobre el clítoris con la punta del dedo. Siguió frotándola así hasta que los suaves gritos de Emma llenaron el aire y, en ese momento, inclinó la cabeza y la acercó a los rizos mojados de su sexo. Le abrió las piernas con firmeza y le separó los pliegues hinchados. Emma contuvo la respiración y se arqueó hacia la boca de Regina.

—¿Tienes prisa? —la provocó Regina.

Después de que la hubiera dejado en aquel cuarto, dolorida por el deseo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era vengarse un poco.

—¿Vamos a jugar a esto toda la noche?

—Aprendo rápido. —Le dio un lametón en el clítoris—. Ahora te toca a ti.

Emma le acercó las caderas, en busca de más.

—Supongo que me he metido en un lío.

Regina le introdujo el dedo, añadió uno más y la penetró más hondo. Notaba la tensión que se acumulaba en su interior y saboreó la sensación de poder que la embargaba a medida que los gemidos de Emma se incrementaban y cerraba los puños. Quería provocarla un poco más para prolongar aquello, pero los muslos temblorosos de Emma la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Necesitaba ver cómo se rendía por completo. Le chupó el clítoris a un ritmo constante, hasta que su cuerpo se puso rígido y Emma se sacudió y se contrajo en torno a los dedos de Regina. Sus gritos agudos llenaron la habitación y Regina relajó su abrazo y levantó la cabeza para contemplarla.

Emma tenía la cara rosada y tensa en su clímax. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Alargó una mano: al parecer necesitaba que la abrazara. Regina le sacó los dedos despacio y gateó sobre su cuerpo hasta desplomarse a su lado. Estaban las dos empapadas de sudor. Se abrazaron. Emma le besó la frente y hundió el rostro en su cuello.

Bueno, aquello era extraño, se dijo Regina. No estaba acostumbrada a hacerse arrumacos después del sexo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Quedarse allí tumbada indefinidamente o recordarle a Emma que no eran novias y que ella no vivía allí? Notó la respiración cálida en su pecho y decidió retrasar el momento unos minutos. A lo mejor Emma sabía hacer masajes en los pies o cocinaba. Eso sería fantástico.

Tras pasarse un rato en brazos de Emma, acariciándose la una a la otra, Regina se apartó y cogió su ropa. Luego se levantó y encendió la luz.

—Gracias por avisar —farfulló Emma, pestañeando bajo la intensa luz amarillenta. Vio que Regina se vestía—. ¿Siempre eres así de... simpática?

—Oh, no. Mejoro mucho. Soy la reina de la simpatía. Mis amigos creen que estoy hecha de azúcar. Soy la mar de dulce.

Regina le tendió la mano pero, en lugar de levantarse, Emma se la quedó mirando como si en lugar de una mano fuera una serpiente, lista para atacar. Al cabo de unos segundos la cogió e hizo caer a Regina sobre ella.

—Creía que habías dicho que no habías acabado —dijo Emma, mordisqueándole la oreja.

Regina sonrió.

—Una dama sólo puede sudar hasta cierto punto en una sola noche.

Evitó a Emma cuando trató de besarla y volvió a ponerse en pie. Esta vez se alejó de aquella mujer desnuda que había tendida en el suelo, porque estaba decidida a jugar según sus reglas. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó dos botellas de agua del frigorífico de acero inoxidable. Dio un buen trago y, cuando se volvió, Emma estaba apoyada en el mármol, completamente vestida. El agua helada le refrescó un poco la garganta, pero, por desgracia, no supuso alivio alguno para el calor que le abrasaba entre los muslos sólo de ver a Emma, con sus anchos hombros y el pelo revuelto. Le deslizó la otra botella sobre el mármol.

Emma la ignoró, rodeó el mármol y se colocó entre las piernas abiertas de Regina. Entonces la agarró de los muslos.

—Aún no estoy lista para dar por finalizada nuestra cita.

Regina estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—¿Una _cita? _¿Así es como quieres llamarlo?

Emma la observó con una expresión de curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Tengo pinta de ser una persona que tiene _citas? _

—No sé de qué tienes pinta. —Emma echó un vistazo a la cocina, blanca y negra—. Pero parece que te va bastante bien. La mayoría de _strippers _no viven así.

Regina arqueó las cejas.

—¿A cuántas _strippers _conoces?

La sonrisa de Emma se ensanchó.

—Oh, ¿no serán celos eso que oigo salir de tu boquita?

—Eh..., no. No soy nada celosa. Así que, ¿dónde vas a llevarme a cenar? —le sonrió Regina con dulzura.

Emma paseó la mirada por su rostro y luego posó los ojos en su sexo.

—No tengo que llevarte a cenar a ninguna parte. Tú, en este taburete, ya me bastas.

Las brasas volvieron a arder entre los muslos de Regina, que atrajo a Emma hacia sí una vez más.

Emma despertó con los bien torneados brazos de Regina y sus esbeltas piernas sobre ella. Echó un vistazo al luminoso dormitorio. Había un enorme televisor contra la pared, a los pies de la cama, y grandes ventanales dobles dejaban entrar la luz. ¿Cómo podía tener una casa tan grande y hermosa? Ninguna _stripper _de la que hubiera oído hablar podía pagarse aquel estilo de vida. ¿Sería Regina una señorita de compañía? ¿Una prostituta?

Emma no acababa de creerse que la mujer que había escondido sus partes más deliciosas a sus fans fuera capaz de ofrecerlas por dinero. Sin embargo, lo que estaba claro es que de alguna manera pagaba aquella casa... O bien se la pagaba alguien. Se imaginó a un viejo amante adinerado, con su bastón y su millonaria cuenta corriente incluidos. No. No podía ser eso. A lo mejor alguna lesbiana rica quería tener a Regina y su cuerpo exquisito en casa esperándola cuando regresara de algún viaje de negocios. ¿Volvería de París en su jet privado, se lo montaría con ella y la pasearía por todo Los Ángeles para que la viera todo el mundo?

Quienquiera que pagase aquella casa ganaba un montón de dinero o estaba gastándose un montón de dinero para mantener a Regina en un entorno tan lujoso. Resultaba extraño que Regina siguiera haciendo _strip-tease, _dadas las circunstancias. Emma estudió a la bella mujer que había echada a su lado, a la que se había follado una y otra vez la noche anterior. Estaba dormida profundamente, con los labios entreabiertos, y Emma sintió el impulso de meterle la yema del dedo en la boca y notar cómo se lo chupaba.

«Venga ya. La última vez que te despertaste con una mujer tardaste un año en librarte de ella.»

Regina cambió de posición y se desperezó. Abrió los ojos y miró a Emma; después se dio la vuelta para comprobar la hora.

—¡Mierda! Te tienes que ir. Llego tarde.

— ¿Tarde para qué? —preguntó Emma, sin apartar la mirada de aquel culo perfecto, mientras Regina saltaba de la cama y se metía en el baño—. Es sábado.

Oyó el sonido de la ducha. Atónita, Emma salió de la cama y siguió a Regina a la ducha. El jabón se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo bronceado y la espuma se concentraba en su sexo. Regina le sonrió fugazmente.

—No empieces —le dijo bajo el chorro de la ducha.

Emma se metió con ella y le besó el cuello. Saboreó el champú afrutado y le acarició las nalgas. Regina le apartó las manos de un palmetazo.

—Hablo en serio. Llego tarde.

—Seguro que puedes perder un par de minutos.

Emma todavía no quería separarse de ella. Follársela unas cuantas noches más no le haría daño a nadie.

Cuando la espuma se deslizó sobre sus pezones endurecidos, Emma no se pudo resistir y se los lamió con delicadeza. Al punto, los dedos de Regina se enredaron en su cabello.

—Muy bien, un par de minutos sólo...

Una hora después, Regina conducía a través de las bulliciosas calles de Los Ángeles. Todavía tenía el cuerpo insensible después del orgasmo matutino y no dejaba de pensar en Emma. Normalmente aquel tipo de recuerdos no le duraban tanto después del sexo. Apartó a Emma de su mente y trató de concentrarse en el trabajo que la aguardaba. Mills Industries estaba a punto de absorber a otra empresa farmacéutica e incrementar los beneficios vendiendo activos de la compañía y recortando la plantilla. Como muchas de las pequeñas empresas que compraba Mills Industries, ésta estaba anclada en el pasado y fabricaba sus productos en Estados Unidos, en lugar de en China, echaba mano de personal local para actividades que deberían externalizarse a la India y aún se preguntaban por qué no eran competitivos.

Aparcó detrás de un edificio de ladrillos blancos, aburrida sólo de pensar en el procedimiento legal de la absorción y cansada de volver a ser la mala en un proceso más de reestructuración empresarial. Su padre se revolvería en la tumba si supiera lo poco que le interesaba la empresa y lo mucho que deseaba dejar todo por lo que había trabajado.

La odiaría por tener aquella tentación. ¿Por qué le había tocado ser la lista de la familia? ¿Por qué no podía haber dejado a su hermano Killian al frente de todo?

Regina puso los ojos en blanco ante la idea. Killian era un fracasado. Su padre le había dejado un fideicomiso en lugar de legarle unas responsabilidades que no sería capaz de asumir. Killian vivía en Hollywood y fingía ser actor. Hacía poco había puesto dinero en una película que protagonizaba él mismo. Ni siquiera había llegado a los cines; se había estrenado directamente en DVD, pero aquello no le impedía dejar caer nombres de grandes estrellas, como si fueran sus amigos íntimos. En aquellos momentos estaba en un festival de cine en el extranjero, en busca de un puesto como coproductor en una película que la gente pagara para ver.

Regina se sentía aliviada. Al menos cuando no estaba en la ciudad no tenía que preocuparse por el siguiente desastre. Killian sólo le hablaba cuando quería algo. Era ella la que pagaba a los abogados que lo sacaban de sus líos, como ya había hecho su padre desde que Killian era niño. Era la única que lo llevaba a clínicas de desintoxicación y se aseguraba de que la madre de su hijo recibiera la pensión cuando Killian «olvidaba» enviar los cheques.

Su hermano nunca se lo había agradecido. De niños habían estado muy unidos. Regina no estaba segura de cuándo habían cambiado las cosas, pero lo cierto es que se sentía como si ya no lo conociera en absoluto y eso le dolía. Suspiró y cogió su maletín de detrás del asiento del conductor, cerró el coche y atravesó el asfalto, hacia el reluciente vestíbulo de la parte de atrás del edificio.

Sus tacones repiquetearon sobre el suelo de mármol al atravesar el complejo escáner de seguridad y luego se dirigió a unas pesadas puertas de cristal. Había recorrido aquel corto trecho casi cada día de su vida durante los últimos diez años, ya desde que iba a la universidad. Killian siempre se había metido con ella por ser «la niña de papá», porque su padre la había elegido a ella para enseñarle el negocio. Le guardaba rencor, pero no porque él deseara sentarse en el despacho de su padre, sino por el prestigio que aquello conllevaba.

El sonido de sus pasos en el vestíbulo desierto hacía que Regina deseara echar a correr. Odiaba su trabajo en el club por muchas razones, pero en la intimidad de _The Pink Lady _podía ser ella misma. Al menos en parte.

Graham Humbert se levantó de la butaca en cuanto ella entró en la sala de reuniones. Le llevaba pocos años y era la única persona con la que estaba unida en aquel horrible y apagado edificio. Era casi como un hermano. Habían tenido muchos años para conocerse, porque se habían criado el uno junto al otro. En el negocio siguieron apoyándose mutuamente y, tras la muerte de su padre, dos años atrás, ella había ascendido a Graham a vicepresidente financiero. La decisión había despertado las iras de varios socios más antiguos que creían que aquel puesto les correspondía.

Graham sabía que Regina se sentía fatal por destrozarle la vida a la gente y durante los últimos meses habían estado trabajando codo con codo en un plan para cambiar el rumbo de la compañía de su padre.

Dejó la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas y se sirvió una taza de café. Al sentarse, preguntó:

—¿Ya has encontrado novia?

La vida de Graham estaba dedicada por entero al trabajo y Regina solía bromear con que lo que necesitaba era un buen revolcón. Por su parte, él opinaba que _ella _tenía que sentar la cabeza.

—Algunos tenemos otras prioridades más importantes que acostarnos con alguien —repuso Graham.

Regina rió y sacó unos expedientes de su maletín.

—No sé —dijo, mientras abría el esquema del proyecto—. No veo cómo puede funcionar esta idea.

—¿Has pensado lo de cambiarle el nombre y punto?

—¿Para qué? Si no puedo cambiar la compañía, ¿de qué iba a servir?

Graham se sentó hacia atrás y la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo últimamente?

—No tengo miedo.

Regina desvió la mirada. La había calado, eso seguro. Le horrorizaba hacer cambios en algo que le había importado tanto a su padre, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en el modo en que hacía los negocios. Había querido a su padre más que el aire que respiraba y se sentía culpable por despreciar la empresa. En lugar de estar orgullosa, se avergonzaba de la mentira en la que se veía obligada a vivir. Lo único que quería era asumir el papel de su padre y preservar su legado. Si cambiaba la empresa, sería como ignorar sus últimos deseos y aquello era algo que la atormentaría de por vida.

El dilema le hacía pasar las noches en vela. Para alcanzar sus deseos, tendría que ir en contra del curso que había sentado su padre. Si fallaba, sería como clavarse un cuchillo: tendría que seguir haciendo algo que acabaría por destrozarla, que le chupaba el alma adquisición a adquisición.

—Si lo hago, estoy jodida, y si no lo hago, también. —Volvió a mirar a Graham a los ojos—. ¿Es que no lo ves?

Él le cogió la mano y su rostro cincelado de rasgos duros se dulcificó.

—Cariño, sabes que tu padre te quería más que a nada en este mundo. Te dejó esta empresa porque sabía que podrías con ella. No le gustaría saber que eres desgraciada. Y a mis padres tampoco.

A Regina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Marco y Eugenia Humbert eran los mejores amigos de su padre y prácticamente la habían adoptado cuando éste murió. Eugenia también había llenado el vacío que le había dejado la marcha de su madre. Hacía las cosas que normalmente haría una madre y, al crecer, Regina siempre supo que podía acudir a ella si necesitaba hablar con alguien. Marco era más reservado que su afectuosa esposa. Incluso a sus treinta y un años, Regina todavía se encogía de miedo como una niña cuando él la reñía. Graham tenía razón. Ellos querrían lo mejor para ella, pero no podía fallarle a su padre, costara lo que costara. Dejando las cosas como estaban se aseguraba de no decepcionarlo. Era el amor de su vida, nadie la había entendido nunca mejor que él. Conocía sus esperanzas y sus sueños, y ella los compartía todos con él.

Regina sacudió la cabeza y reprimió las lágrimas.

—No estoy lista para cambiar las cosas.

Graham retiró la mano y se cruzó de brazos.

—Así que vas a seguir escondiéndote el resto de tu vida, siempre temiendo que alguien te pegue un tiro en la cabeza por la espalda. ¿Crees que la libertad que necesitas está en ese bar repugnante al que vas?

—Es mi vida —gruñó Regina, que estaba empezando a enfadarse. Se apartó de la mesa—. ¿Sabes qué? Quizá lo que tendría que hacer es vender esta maldita empresa y ya está.

Antes de que Graham tuviera tiempo de responder, Regina salió de la sala hecha una furia y abandonó el edificio sin mirar atrás. Se metió en su Explorer, encendió el motor y se incorporó al tráfico.

—¿Acabo de decidir vender el negocio sin reflexionarlo bien antes? —murmuró para sí mientras esperaba en un semáforo.

¿Por qué no? ¿Qué se lo impedía? A lo mejor podía mudarse a Hawai y colorín colorado. Asintió frente a su reflejo en el retrovisor. Empezaba a considerar seriamente la decisión que le había venido a la cabeza en un arrebato. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes, en lugar de esperar a que su lista de enemigos se extendiera desde allí hasta China. Había mucha gente, probablemente cientos de personas, que desearían ponerle la soga al cuello y abrir la trampilla para ver cómo se asfixiaba hasta morir.

Mills Industries la había convertido en multimillonaria, así que no perdía nada si la vendía. Podía asegurarse de que fuera a parar a buenas manos, unas manos que pusieran en marcha su plan. Aquello era algo esencial, por muchas ganas que tuviera de dejarlo todo y no mirar atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**bueno chicas espero les guste **

**disfruten de el Fic **

* * *

Emma dejó salir a sus dos últimos alumnos y cerró la puerta de la escuela de kárate de la cual era la orgullosa propietaria. Esperó a ver cómo los niños de diez años entraban en el coche de sus padres y luego fue a la parte trasera del edificio, donde estaba su Viper. Mientras se sentaba al volante, se preguntó si debía ir a _The Pink Lady _o a otro local de _strip-tease _del bulevar. Si regresaba tan pronto parecería desesperada, pero, si no iba, sería como si no quisiera volver a ver a Regina y no había nada más lejos de la verdad. Se había pasado todo el día deseando sumergirse entre los muslos firmes de aquella diosa.

Sonó el móvil justo cuando salía del aparcamiento.

—Hola, cielo. —La voz de su madre fue como un jarro de agua fría para sus fantasías.

Emma hizo una mueca y se arrepintió de haber descolgado.

—Hola, mamá.

—¿Por qué no llamas nunca? ¿No estarás trabajando demasiado? Ya sabes que no eres de acero...

—Estoy bien, mamá. El mes que viene tengo competición. Debo estar preparada.

—Tonterías. Les das palizas a los chicos desde que aprendiste a andar.

—No es lo mismo. Además, podría ser mi último torneo. Me gustaría salir por la puerta grande.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cuánto me alegro de oír eso! Podrías romperte un brazo... o peor: ¿y si alguien te rompe el cuello?

—Mamá, deja de preocuparte tanto. Tengo treinta y dos años, y nunca me ha pasado nada.

—Soy tu madre, preocuparme es mi trabajo.

—Hablando de trabajos, ¿te han dicho algo de las solicitudes que enviaste?

Obtuvo un hondo suspiro como respuesta. Su madre detestaba hablar de su incapacidad para encontrar trabajo, pero Emma no podía pasarlo por alto. Su madre no debería vivir de la beneficencia. Y en un apartamento de protección oficial, por Dios. Aun así, se negaba a aceptar la ayuda de Emma, por mucho que ésta se lo suplicara. Se las arreglaba para llevarle comida con la excusa de que sólo quería dejar en la nevera cosas que le apetecía comer cuando iba de visita. Eso sí, Dios librara a Emma de pagar alguna factura más sin que su madre se enterara. Cuando Emma intentó pagarle el alquiler, Mary M. Swan estuvo a punto de arrancar de cuajo el techo de su pequeño apartamento.

—No quiero hablar de eso —le dijo—. Tengo comida en la mesa y electricidad para cocinarla. Es lo único de lo que tienes que preocuparte.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, exasperada.

—Como quieras, pero no sé por qué te empeñas en no querer venir a vivir conmigo. No puedes seguir viviendo rodeada de basura, en un barrio donde los traficantes de drogas ocupan las esquinas cada noche. No está bien.

—No te preocupes por esas tonterías. Soy una mujer dura. En mis tiempos les habría pateado el culo sin despeinarme. ¿O de dónde te crees que has sacado lo de ser tan butch?

Emma no tenía la menor duda de que su madre había sido de armas tomar, pero ya no era tan dura. Los tiempos habían cambiado. A Emma le ponía enferma pensar que, a pesar de tener un negocio próspero y conducir el coche de sus sueños, no se le permitía ayudar a la persona que más quería en el mundo. No entendía por qué su madre era tan terca. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a conservar su orgullo, pero a veces tenía la impresión de que su madre la estaba castigando. Si lo que quería era hacerla sentir culpable e impotente, lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Te quiero, mamá —dijo, para disimular su frustración—. Te llamaré dentro de unos días.

Nada más colgar ya se había decidido: iría al club y bebería hasta olvidar la voz de su madre y el hecho de que viviera en la miseria. Si llegaba cuando ya estuviera avanzada la noche querría decir que no estaba completamente desesperada por ver a Regina por mucho que se muriera de ganas de volver a contemplar sus curvas y abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente una vez más.

Eso sí, siempre que Regina estuviera dispuesta a convertir su rollo de una noche en un doblete.

Regina aparcó en la parte trasera de _The Pink Lady _y se abrió paso hacia el interior.

Robín asomó la cabeza y dejó escapar un silbido agudo.

—Me la pones dura cada vez que vienes vestida con tu traje de ejecutiva.

—Cierra el pico, pervertido.

—Huy, alguien se ha levantado gruñona. Ven aquí y dale a papaíto un buen beso con lengua.

Robín se le acercó agitando los dedos y con la lengua fuera, imitando a Gene Simmons. Regina gritó y corrió a esconderse en el camerino. Él le pisaba los talones cuando ella saltó sobre la silla y se hizo un ovillo. Robín la rodeó con los brazos y la embistió como un perro en celo.

—Venga, nena —la apremió. Hizo un sonido húmedo y ella gritó de nuevo y se tapó la oreja—. Mi preciosa y sensual _drag queen. _

—Quita de encima, chucho.

Robín soltó una risita y se apartó.

—Has llegado pronto. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Regina se alisó la ropa.

—No estaba de humor para trabajar después de mi reunión con Graham.

—_Oh, là, là... _Ese cuerpazo...

—Es hetero.

—¿Y?

—Voy a vender —soltó, antes de que le diera por cambiar de idea.

—Coño, ya era hora. —Robín se dejó caer en su regazo—. ¿Puedo retirarme contigo a alguna isla paradisíaca? Por favor, mami. Seré bueno y me lavaré toda la ropa. Hasta guardaré mis muñequitos en la cama para usarlos sólo de noche. —Se metió el pulgar en la boca y arqueó las cejas repetidas veces.

—Apártate, loco.

Regina se lo sacó de encima y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—Hablando de locos, has recibido una llamada muy rara hoy. Una mujer que decía que te iba a matar o algo así. Hablaba con uno de esos aparatejos que distorsionan la voz. Le he dicho que eras cinturón negro y que podías romperle el cuello como si fuera una ramita con las manos desnudas. No parecía muy impresionada.

Le quitó el papel a un chicle y se lo metió en la boca, como si aquella conversación fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Matarme?

—Sí. Seguro que será alguna gilipollas a la que habrás rechazado —sonrió con sorna—. Cariño, no hagas como si fuera la primera vez que oyes algo así. Yo estaba aquí la noche que tu ex trajo a aquella bomba de relojería.

—Cierto.

La imagen de la nueva novia de Pam le vino a la cabeza. Vaya si se había puesto celosa por culpa de Regina. Pam la llevó al club una vez: craso error. Se había mostrado muy desconsiderada durante su aventura, así que Regina había decidido demostrarle a su nueva novia la «joya» que se estaba llevando. Contoneó su cuerpo sudoroso por todo el escenario con la intención de que Pam no le quitara ojo de encima y el plan funcionó durante un rato. Sin embargo, en lugar de montarle un número a Pam o largarse de allí, la novia la tomó con Regina. Saltó al escenario, gritando como una loca, y amenazó a Regina con hacerle de todo menos maquillarla y pintarle las uñas.

Pobre Pam. Ya no podía volver a ningún local gay de _strip-tease _mientras se acostara con aquella monada. No es que a Regina le importara una mierda con quién salía Pam.

En realidad lo sentía por la novia, porque sabía lo que le gustaba flirtear a Pam. Sonrió, se quitó el sujetador y escogió un top del armario. La llamada debía de tratarse de una broma para asustarla. Por suerte, no se asustaba con facilidad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Robín dejó escapar un chillido agudo que le heló la sangre. Regina se volvió, con el corazón en un puño. Kathryn estaba en la puerta y parpadeaba conmocionada, con la mano en el pecho.

—¿Por qué gritas, idiota? —exclamó, lanzándole a Robín una mirada furibunda.

—_No _te irás a dejar el pelo así, ¿verdad? —Robín se abanicó—. Va en contra de la ética de la belleza. Los dioses de la moda llorarán de pena. Ríos de lágrimas saladas arrasarán las calles y contaminarán los pantanos. Se gastarán millones en plantas desalinizadoras. La ciudad se arruinará. ¡Tienes que hacer algo con ese pelo!

Regina se dobló sobre sí misma, muerta de risa. Tampoco es que fuera el fin del mundo. Kathryn llevaba rulos, simplemente.

—Serás capullo. — Kathryn puso los brazos en jarras y esbozó una sonrisa cáustica—. Lárgate de aquí y llévate a los cobardicas de tus dioses de la moda.

—Ay, perdóname, Cruella de Vil. Con un pelo como ese deberías llevar una carnada de cachorritos detrás de ti. La próxima vez te arreglas antes de venir a visitarnos.

Salió por la puerta, esquivando a Kathryn cuando intentó darle un manotazo. Regina se quitó los pantalones y se puso una minifalda, tratando de ignorar a Sharon. No obstante, ésta le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le lamió la espalda.

—¿Por qué no dejas que cierre la puerta y te acelere un poco el pulso?

Regina le apartó las manos.

—Ya te lo dije. No mezclo los negocios con el placer. No deberías haberme pedido que trabajara aquí si no eres capaz de mantener tu parte del trato.

—Entonces estás despedida. Ya no puedo pasar un día más sin este cuerpo tan delicioso.

Regina se apartó de ella.

—Lo siento, jefa, no puede ser.

—¿Es por esa mujer que te llevaste a casa anoche?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Vaya, lo siento. No te alborotes. — Kathryn le sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió un sobre amarillo—. Habían dejado esto para ti en la barra cuando salí del despacho.

Regina cogió el sobre, sin despegar los ojos de la mirada seductora de Kathryn.

—Gracias.

—De nada, culito prieto.

Kathryn le dio una palmada en el trasero al salir. La pobre estaba enamorada de Regina. Tenía un buen polvo, pero el amor era lo último en lo que había pensado Regina cuando estaba con Kathryn. Lo último en lo que pensaba, y punto. Debería haber dado por finalizada aquella aventura hacía tiempo, antes de romperle el corazón a Kathryn. Quizá debería pensar en dejar el trabajo. En realidad no lo necesitaba y estaba harta de los clientes de _The Pink Lady_. Sin embargo, valía la pena todo aquel lío por la libertad que le daba para jugar y divertirse. Y, si se iba, echaría de menos a los amigos que había hecho allí.

Regina miró el sobre. Llevaba su nombre escrito, pero nada más. Lo abrió y sacó una nota doblada por la mitad. Cuando leyó el mensaje fue como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Tres palabras. Nada más

ESTÁS MUERTA, ZORRA.

Regina paseó la mirada por la sala, en busca de algún rostro que estuviera lleno de odio. Aunque intentaba no pensar en la nota, no podía evitarlo. La llamada de teléfono podía considerarse un chiste desafortunado de alguna borracha despechada. Quizás alguien a quien le había rozado la mano había creído que sería divertido amenazarla. ¿Pero quién iba a tomarse la molestia de dejarle una nota? Aquello ya era otra historia.

Giró alrededor de la barra y se deslizó hasta el suelo, mientras se acariciaba todo el cuerpo y arqueaba el pecho. Las mujeres gritaron hasta desgañitarse. Cada ápice de piel que recorría con los dedos le recordaba a Emma. Deseaba notar sus manos deslizándose por los mismos caminos, sus labios sobre los suyos y sus cuerpos tan apretados que no quedara espacio ni para sudar.

Cuando terminó la música compuso una sonrisa falsa y volvió a estudiar a la multitud. Seguro que la persona que la quería muerta estaba allí aquella noche, esperando la oportunidad perfecta. O quizás el plan era jugar con ella hasta convertirla en un manojo de nervios.

—No he visto a nadie —dijo, al salir del escenario.

Robín también observaba a las mujeres enloquecidas desde detrás del telón. Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Lo más probable es que sea una broma estúpida.

—Seguro que sí.

Una de las bailarinas se había puesto enferma, así que Regina tenía otra actuación aquella noche, antes de irse a casa. Fue a buscar a Kathryn y la encontró encorvada en su silla, frente a la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¿Estás segura de que no viste a nadie dejar la nota?

Kathryn le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

—Tendría que haberte llamado, pero esperaba que al final no fuera nada —titubeó, como si no supiera si debía continuar—. Creo que la persona que hizo la llamada es la misma que dejó la nota. También llamó anoche, justo después de que te fueras.

Boquiabierta, Regins balbuceó:

—¿Anoche? ¿Qué dijo?

—Te amenazó a ti y a la mujer con la que te fuiste.

El miedo se apoderó de Regina y le atenazó la boca del estómago.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería asustarte. Creí que era una broma de mal gusto, como todas. —Una expresión de preocupación ensombreció su rostro—. Pero usó tu nombre real.

Regina se apoyó en la pared.

—Dios mío, ¿estará espiándome?

Kathryn se preocupó todavía más.

—Creo que deberías venirte a mi casa unos días.

—Sé cómo defenderme, Kathryn.

—Ya lo sé, pero si te pasara algo no podría soportarlo.

Regina se compadeció de Kathryn. Lo sentía por ella, pero no la amaba. Y no quería hacerle más daño quedándose en su casa como cualquier otra invitada a sabiendas de que Kathryn querría más.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero estaré bien.

Kathryn negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que siempre puedes dejar que tu nuevo ligue libre tus batallas.

Regina se mordió la lengua para no mandarla a la mierda y regresó al bar sin pronunciar palabra. Había un taburete libre entre los hombres que rodeaban el escenario en aquel momento. Robín apareció desde detrás del telón, con su boa ondeando a la espalda. Los hombres lanzaron alaridos y dieron palmadas en el suelo del escenario para que Robín se les acercara. Alguien se deslizó detrás de Regina y ella miró por encima del hombro. Era una mujer esbelta, Pelirroja. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Regina le dio un repaso rápido y admiró sus potentes muslos y los hombros anchos.

—Es divertido —dijo la pelirroja, con voz ronca y profunda.

—Sí que lo es. ¿Te va?

Regina bajó la mirada hasta la entrepierna de la mujer: nunca se podía estar del todo segura con algunas travestís.

—Me va la gente divertida, pero no me van los hombres, si es lo que preguntas.

Regina sonrió.

—Sí, supongo que era eso lo que preguntaba.

—Me llamo Zelena. —La mujer le tendió su mano—. Encantada.

Regina le dio la mano. La de Zelena era suave y callosa a la vez.

—Veronica. Encantada.

—¿Vas a volver a bailar? —preguntó. Sus ojos azules relampaguearon.

—Sí.

—Bien, estoy impaciente.

Para asombro de Regina, la pelirroja cogió su bebida de la barra y se fue a un rincón.

* * *

**cualquier error no duden en decirme **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**Bueno chicas espero les guste, a partir de este capítulo se conocerán cosas que afectaran a las protagonistas en diferentes aspectos**

**Las dejo leer, no olviden dejar su comentario de que les parece el desenlace de esta historia espero disfruten del Fic**

* * *

Los pensamientos de Regina volaron a toda velocidad. ¿Sería _ella? _¿La persona que le había dejado la nota sería capaz de acercarse a ella con tanta facilidad?

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta principal y una ráfaga de aire caliente entró en el local. Regina miró de reojo y casi se puso en pie de golpe. Emma estaba en la entrada y su cuerpo de vicio era como un imán para ella. Se agarró de la barra; sus ojos se encontraron. Los apetitosos labios de Emma se curvaron en una sonrisa.

«Oh, sí. Tengo que volver a probarlos.»

Emma se deslizó entre la multitud y se sentó en el taburete que había quedado libre junto a Regina.

—No sabía si volver aquí o no.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Regina recorrió con los ojos el estómago firme bajo la camiseta, de color azul claro, de Emma. Quería volver a explorar aquellos abdominales y mucho más.

Emma se encogió de hombros.

—Volver o no volver...: esa es la cuestión.

—Haz lo que te apetezca, nena. Yo estoy aquí para bailar, subir la temperatura y acelerarles el pulso a unas cuantas —Regina le guiñó un ojo. «Sobre todo a ti.»

—¿Crees que podríamos repetir lo de anoche?

Regina sonrió. Sintió un cosquilleo en la entrepierna, que empezó a palpitarle automáticamente.

—Supongo que lo podría arreglar.

Un súbito palmetazo en la barra la hizo volverse.

—Hora de mover el culo, ricura. —Kathryn señaló el escenario—. Venga.

Emma tensó la barbilla un instante y a Regina se le disparó el corazón en el pecho. Sintió el impulso de meterle la lengua en la boca y degustar el sabor de su pasta de dientes. Hizo un esfuerzo para que no le temblaran las manos y bajó del taburete. Normalmente nunca se ponía nerviosa antes de salir al escenario, pero saber que Emma estaría mirando lo cambiaba todo.

Emma sintió una antipatía inmediata por la mujer que se le puso delante y le bloqueó la vista del escenario.

—Hola. Soy Kathryn Nolan, la dueña del local. ¿Quieres beber algo o qué?

—Cerveza.

Kathryn puso una botella en la barra con malos modos.

—Está cogida, ¿vale? —gruñó, con una mueca en los labios.

Emma apartó la mirada de la cerveza y miró fijamente aquellos ojos, que reflejaban aversión.

—Bueno —musitó, bajando del taburete—. Alguien debería recordárselo a ella.

Cogió la cerveza por el cuello de la botella, dejó un billete de cinco dólares en la barra y se abrió paso entre la multitud, para encontrar un buen sitio desde donde ver el baile erótico de Regina. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando las luces se apagaron y una pierna fabulosa se insinuó entre las cortinas y se estiró en el aire. Tras la pierna apareció una mano, que se acarició el muslo. Y de repente el telón se corrió y Emma notó que la respiración se le atoraba en la garganta.

Regina la miró a los ojos mientras avanzaba hasta el borde del escenario y se ponía de rodillas. El público le metió billetes de dólar hasta en el último hueco libre del tanga. Levantó el trasero en el aire y apoyó la cara en el suelo. Emma se le ocurría un millón de cosas que hacerle a aquel culo tan apetecible, a aquel cuerpo, a aquellos labios... Diablos, a cada centímetro de su piel, firme y caliente. Sintió que su entrepierna se humedecía cuando los ojos marrones de Regina la taladraron y su seductora sonrisa la desarmó.

Una mujer esbelta, Pelirroja, se abrió paso entre la multitud de lesbianas y travestís gritonas. El gorila que vigilaba a un lado del escenario le bloqueó el camino. Su piel oscura relucía como el ónice bajo las luces del escenario. La mujer le dio un billete y le dijo algo. Él dobló el billete por la mitad y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Regina, para que viera el dinero. Ésta asintió y la mujer subió al escenario. El gorila subió una silla tras ella.

Emma sintió que el fuego la consumía cuando Regina hizo sentar a la pelirroja en la silla, le puso el tacón en el pecho y le pasó los dedos por la entrepierna. Empezó a sudar mientras Regina ejecutaba los mismos movimientos seductores que había practicado con ella en el cuarto interior. Deslizó las manos por debajo de la camiseta y le acarició el canalillo y el vientre. Después, le lamió las orejas mientras sus fans enloquecían.

Emma se removió en la silla. Estaba más que dispuesta a arrancarles la cabeza a todas y tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no saltar al escenario y llevarse a Regina a rastras. Echó un vistazo a las mujeres que contemplaban el espectáculo con los ojos desencajados y, cuando volvió a prestarle atención al escenario, Regina y ella se miraron a los ojos. Regina le dedicó un guiño coqueto, para hacerle saber que no se había olvidado de ella.

Emma hizo un esfuerzo por calmar el latido desbocado de su corazón y le devolvió la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque por dentro los celos la estaban volviendo loca. En realidad no quería ver lo que iba a pasar a continuación, pero, aun así, era incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Regina se puso delante de la mujer. De cara al público, flexionó las rodillas e inclinó la cabeza. El cabello le cayó hacia delante, como una cascada marrón. Retrocedió despacio hasta ponerle el culo en el regazo a la otra mujer, abrió las piernas para montar a horcajadas encima de ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, agitando sus bucles en el aire. Con las caderas contra el estómago de la mujer, empezó a hacer un movimiento ondulante y a frotarse lentamente en círculos.

A Emma se le aceleró el corazón todavía más cuando la mujer le deslizó las manos entre las piernas. Regina se las apartó, se puso en pie y negó con la cabeza. Emma sonrió. Era la parte que más le gustaba: ver cómo la bailarina arrogante hacía trizas al contrincante que se atrevía a desafiarla.

Cuando acabó la canción, la pelirroja se fue con Regina tras el telón. Transcurrieron varios segundos y Emma se puso tensa. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía seguirlas y quitarle de encima a aquella fan babeante o debía quedarse donde estaba y dejar que Regina se ocupara de sus propios asuntos? Al fin y al cabo, tenía que estar acostumbrada, ¿verdad? El caso es que Emma no lo estaba y empezaba a replantearse muy seriamente qué necesidad tenía de volver allí aquella noche, cuando por fin el telón se abrió y el travestí asomó la cabeza.

—Harold, necesitamos ayuda aquí detrás —le gritó al gorila del escenario.

Emma saltó de la silla, superó al gorila y se abrió paso a codazos hasta el escenario. Cuando apartó el telón, casi tropezó con la pelirroja que había pagado el _lapdance _público. Estaba tirada en el suelo, como un saco de patatas; Regina estaba de pie a su lado, con el fino tacón sobre su pecho.

El gorila chocó con Emma y, al mirar al suelo, se echó a reír.

—¿Quién necesita a un guardaespaldas cuando tenemos a Veronica?

Agarró a la fan demasiado ansiosa y la puso en pie.

—Vamos, ya has tenido bastante por esta noche.

—¡Zorra! —le gritó a Regina.

El bello rostro de Regina se contrajo por la ira y en ese instante pareció darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Eres la chiflada que me ha dejado esa sucia nota?

La pelirroja le sonrió con malicia y Emma notó un escalofrío, e instintivamente adoptó una pose defensiva.

Harold arrastró fuera a la furiosa mujer, haciendo uso de su envergadura para bloquear sus intentos de volver a saltar sobre Regina.

—Fuera —le gritó.

La mujer rechinó los dientes y le dio un buen repaso a Regina con ojos hambrientos.

—Recuerda mi cara. Un día volverás a verla.

—He conseguido información sobre tu fan desesperada —anunció Harold al unirse al pequeño grupo congregado ante el camerino de Regina.

—¿Tienes su nombre completo? —preguntó Regina.

—Zelena Ozwesterly

A Regina se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Le había venido un nombre a la cabeza: Ozwesterly Incorporated. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse? Su padre había muerto dos semanas después de aquella absorción, de un ataque al corazón.

—Mierda —maldijo—. Odio todo lo que hago: mi trabajo, mi vida..., todo.

Kathryn apartó a Emma y abrazó a Regina.

—No pasa nada, muñeca. Deja que te lleve a casa y te prepare un baño caliente. Tienes que descansar. —Aflojó su abrazo y miró a Regina a la cara—. No quiero que sigas bailando. No lo soporto.

Regina la miró, sorprendida, esperando que de un momento a otro se convirtiera en la niña del exorcista y hubiera que llamar a un cura. La dura mujer de negocios que conocía se había convertido, de repente, en una novia cursi que quería cuidar de ella.

—Nunca antes te había molestado.

—Tonterías. Sólo quería que fueras feliz. Pero hasta aquí hemos llegado. Si tengo que despedirte, lo haré.

—Lo que tú digas. —Regina se apartó de ella—. Creo que has pasado demasiado rato entre botellas.

Emma posó sus ojos verdes en Regina. Su mirada transmitía preocupación.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿Quién coño _era _esa tía?

—¿Y qué más da? —murmuró Regina, mientras se ponía los vaqueros de un tirón—. Joder, ¿acaso una ya no tiene intimidad o qué?

Nadie hizo el menor ademán de marcharse.

Robín se sentó en el sofá al estilo indio.

—¿Crees que es la misma persona que te dejó la amenaza de muerte? Parecía muy cabreada contigo.

—¿Amenaza de muerte? —repitió Emma, furibunda—. ¿Te han amenazado?

—Ya nos estamos ocupando de eso, ¿verdad, cielo? —intervino Kathryn, dándole unas palmaditas a Regina y fulminando a Emma con la mirada. Se le notaba el disgusto en la cara.

Regina se calzó unas zapatillas.

—Parecía más interesada en otras cosas, no precisamente en abrirme la garganta.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Robín, que era incapaz de pelear, ni que le fuera la vida en ello, se miraba las uñas. Kathryn fingía que eran la pareja perfecta y miraba a Emma como si fuera a hacerla pedazos. Harold estaba listo para entrar en acción: sólo tenía que decir la palabra. Y Emma se veía igual de peligrosa.

—Necesito pensar. —Regina se frotó las sienes.

—Voy a recoger mis cosas y nos vamos —se apresuró a decir Kathryn.

Con las prisas por llegar a la puerta, prácticamente tropezó ella sola.

—Me voy a mi casa, Kathryn.

Regina miró a Emma a los ojos.

—¡No vas a irte a casa con _ella! _—Exclamó Kathryn con una mueca de desagrado—. Apenas la conoces. No es más que una desconocida a la que te has follado.

Regina se enfureció.

—¿Nos dejáis a solas un momento? —Miró a todos con frialdad—. Fuera. ¡Ya!

—Santa María Madre de Dios... —Robín se levantó volando del sofá y arrastró a Emma con él—. ¡Corred si queréis vivir!

Harold encabezó la huida. Se movía bastante deprisa para el tamaño que tenía. Cuando salieron, cerraron la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber Emma, indecisa en el vestíbulo.

—Chist. Me _encantan _las peleas de gatas —dijo Robín, con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó Harold—. Saben dónde está el límite.

—Esa mujer no te conviene. ¡Ni siquiera es tu tipo! —se oyó gritar a Kathryn al otro lado de la puerta.

Emma enarcó una ceja.

—¿Se ponen así muy a menudo?

—Pse —dijo Robín—. Pero es _muy _divertido verlas.

—¡Tú no tienes ni puta idea de cuál es mi tipo! —Chilló Regina—. ¡Y no eres nadie para decirme a mí con quién puedo o no puedo acostarme!

—Aléjate de la puerta, loco —dijo Harold, tirando de Robín—. Se oye perfectamente desde aquí.

—Pero los puñetazos no se oyen. Quiero saber cuándo ha llegado el momento de llamar a una ambulancia.

—A lo mejor debería irme... —farfulló Emma.

¿Después de pelear también les daba por echar un polvo de reconciliación?

—¡Quiero que vuelvas conmigo! —continuó Kathryn—. Y no sólo como un polvo ocasional. Quiero algo más.

—Ay, mierda. —Robín se tapó la boca, dramáticamente—. Llama a emergencias. La está tocando.

—¡Quítame las putas manos de encima! —La respuesta inmediata de Regina resonó—. No te quiero. No hagas esto más difícil.

Siguió un largo silencio. Robín pegó todavía más la oreja.

—Te lo voy a decir una última vez. Quítame las manos de encima.

Emma contuvo la respiración. El tono de Regina era inflexible. No estaba de broma.

—Le va a perdonar la vida a la jefa. —Robín juntó las palmas de las manos y miró al cielo—. Gracias, Dios. Dioses de la moda, Virgen María y..., joder, todos los de ahí arriba. Necesito cobrar esta noche.

—Muy bien, ve y arruina tu vida. Como si no estuviera ya lo bastante jodida. Y más ahora que tienes a tus enemigos pisándote los talones. Lárgate de aquí.

Robín retrocedió y se puso a silbar una burda imitación de la tonadilla de _The Andy Griffith Show. _La puerta se abrió.

Regina estaba fuera de sí. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos y finalmente posó los ojos en Emma.

—¡Vámonos!

A Emma nunca le había sentado bien que le dieran órdenes pero, aun así, siguió a Regina. La fresca brisa nocturna le acarició el pelo, pero no hizo nada por mitigar el calor que se acumulaba entre sus piernas. El espectáculo de la noche le había disparado el corazón y ver a Regina tomando el control había sido un plus.

—Me pone negra, joder! .

Regina dio una patada en el suelo, esparciendo varios guijarros.

—Eso he oído. —Emma se encogió de hombros cuando Regina levantó la mirada—. Las paredes son finas.

—Sí.

—Conozco un sitio perfecto donde podemos ir para que descargues adrenalina.

Regina sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Incluye una cama?

—No, pero hay colchones.

—Te sigo.

—«Escuela de Kárate Swan» —Regina arqueó una ceja—. Estoy impresionada.

—Gracias.

Emma se sentía muy orgullosa. Nunca había pensado que sería tan gratificante que otra persona apreciara lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, pero la cálida sensación que le acarició el estómago hizo que valiera la pena todo el nerviosismo de la noche. Guió a Regina hacia el interior y cerró la puerta tras ellas, antes de hacer un movimiento circular con la mano.

—Bienvenida a mi segundo hogar.

Regina observó las fotografías enmarcadas y leyó las placas de los trofeos.

—Vaya, has ganado muchos campeonatos.

Emma hizo una reverencia.

—Debe de ser fantástico.

Regina se dirigió hacia una vitrina donde había varios cinturones de colores diferentes y luego paseó hasta otra estantería de trofeos y acarició una figurita. Emma se imaginó sus dedos acariciándole la piel con la misma dulzura y la entrepierna le ardió.

—Bueno, decías algo de quemar adrenalina. —Regina la arrancó de su fantasía.

—Sí, ven conmigo.

Emma la llevó a los vestuarios y le pasó unos pantalones de chándal.

—Toma, póntelos.

En lugar de entrar en uno de los vestidores, Regina le sonrió, seductora, y se desabrochó los pantalones. Se los bajó lentamente, contoneando las caderas. Emma echó mano de toda su voluntad para reprimirse y no arrancarle el tanga blanco de encaje. Lo que no pudo fue apartar los ojos de sus tentadoras curvas mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó Regina con una sonrisa traviesa.

Emma casi había dejado de respirar. La piel le ardía.

—Primero, estiramientos —murmuró.

Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, cuando lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar, en realidad, era en meterle los dedos a Regina y hacerla chillar de placer.

—Sí, señora —respondió Regina, imitando un saludo militar.

Se tumbó en el suelo, juntó las piernas y las mantuvo levantadas. Poco a poco, se abrió de piernas y, de repente, dio un giro y quedó tendida sobre el suelo boca abajo, con la mejilla sobre la lona.

«Dios, dame fuerzas.»

—Arriba —le ordenó Emma, antes de perder el control. Se puso protecciones en las manos y añadió—: Pega, con fuerza. Hasta que te sientas mejor.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Te hará sentir mejor. Puedes descargar tu ira conmigo.

Regina agachó la cabeza y la sacudió para soltarse el pelo.

—¿Qué_? _—preguntó Emma, confundida.

—No eres demasiado perspicaz, ¿eh?

Emma le ofreció una de las manos enguantadas con la protección.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, mujer.

Regina sonrió, paciente, y apuntó:

—¿No has visto lo que le ha pasado a la zumbada del club?

—¿Crees que me puedes tumbar con un puñetazo de casualidad? —rió Emma.

—Muy bien, levántalas.

Regina levantó los puños y se puso en posición defensiva. Emma obedeció. Quería ayudarla a aliviar su enfado y después hacerle el amor en el suelo allí mismo. Quería reseguir cada curva de su cuerpo y oírla gemir de placer.

—Bien —le dijo, cuando Regina le dio un puñetazo flojo—. Ahora más fuerte, hasta que notes que se te pasa el enfado. No te reprimas.

—Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza.

Regina le dio más fuerte, un puñetazo detrás de otro. Sus delicadas manos impactaban con energía contra las protecciones.

—Vaya, parece que has nacido para esto. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—No mucho, pero es divertido. ¿Cuándo nos ponemos en serio?

—¿En serio?

Regina dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que habría hecho caer de rodillas a cualquier oponente y, a continuación, se agachó y barrió los pies de Emma con una pierna. Ésta cayó de lado y lanzó un gruñido, rectificando la caída instintivamente. Regina la empujó, la puso de espaldas, montó sobre ella a horcajadas y le inmovilizó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Le quitó las protecciones de las manos y las tiró a un lado.

—Taekwondo —musitó Regina. Emma sintió su aliento de canela en la cara. Con una dulce sonrisa, Regina añadió—: Nunca subestimes a tu oponente.

Emma se la quedó mirando con incredulidad. El deseo recorría sus venas como un torrente. Se le agitó la respiración y se le puso la carne de gallina.

«Me la voy a follar hasta dejarla sin sentido.»


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de OUAT y la historia no me pertenecen**

**Chicas espero les guste**

**Las dejo leer, no olviden dejar su comentario de que les parece el desenlace de esta historia espero disfruten del Fic**

* * *

Regina se sumergió en los ojos más hermosos que había visto en la vida. La mirada de sorpresa total en el rostro de Emma la había puesto tan caliente que quería arrancarse la piel. Era una pena que Emma no fuera más que un polvo. Se imaginaba sentando la cabeza con alguien como ella, una persona amable y considerada, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte como una roca e increíble entre las sábanas.

—Ven aquí —le susurró Emma, con aquellos labios tan sensuales.

Regina se inclinó sobre ella hasta cubrir su boca con sus labios y Emma le metió la lengua, suave y húmeda, hasta el fondo. Gimió al enredar su lengua con la de Emma y le acarició el pelo con los dedos. Emma le dio la vuelta hasta colocarse encima y le abrió las piernas con las rodillas. Enseguida le frotó la entrepierna con los dedos, dejando un reguero de fuego a su paso. Entonces le besó el cuello y le trazó un sendero húmedo sobre la piel con la lengua.

—Llevo todo el día pensando en follarte —susurró.

La mirada de Emma hacía que Regina se sintiera como una obra de arte en un museo.

—No hables. —Le puso un dedo sobre los labios—. Sólo hazlo.

Cerró los ojos cuando Emma le pasó la mano por el trasero y le quitó los pantalones y el tanga. El top fue el siguiente en desaparecer. Regina le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y frotó las caderas contra el firme estómago de Emma. Deseaba un orgasmo, lo necesitaba. Contuvo el aliento cuando Emma deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas. Un ansia insaciable se apoderó de ella y tomó aire cuando Emma le rozó el clítoris. Los suaves movimientos circulares no le bastaban y la embistió con fuerza, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

En aquella ocasión Emma no jugó con ella. Al parecer, sabía perfectamente lo que Regina necesitaba y también cómo dárselo.

Emma abrazó a Regina, temblorosa entre sus brazos. No quería soltarla. El modo en que respondía su cuerpo era impresionante. Con el rostro sobre el pecho de Regina, aspiró su dulce aroma, con un toque floral, mezclado con la sensualidad de las feromonas. Le frotó el clítoris en círculos, cada vez más deprisa, al ritmo al que Regina sacudía las caderas. Ésta se puso rígida un segundo antes de emitir un sonido ronco y Emma deslizó la mano hacia abajo y le metió los dedos.

Regina movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, frotándose el coño contra la mano de Emma, mientras los gritos agudos se sucedían desde lo más hondo de su garganta. Era el sonido más hermoso que Emma había oído nunca. Esperaba que Regina se retorciera, que le tirase del pelo. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, Regina le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se le abrazó como si fuera su salvavidas. Con las manos enredadas en el cabello de Emma, se balanceó contra ella, para frotarse a un ritmo constante sobre los dedos que la penetraban. El aire se llenó de gemidos; Regina temblaba como una hoja en medio de una tormenta. Emma la penetró con fuerza, hasta el fondo, y el cuerpo de Regina se tensó y se contrajo a su alrededor en oleadas férreas.

El clímax de su orgasmo se desvaneció demasiado pronto y quedó reducido a unas pulsaciones más suaves. Regina se derrumbó entre sus brazos y Emma le sacó los dedos y la abrazó con ternura. Permanecieron así durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sin hablar y sin tratar de moverse. Finalmente, Regina rodó y se apartó de Emma. Las dos se sentaron. Emma acarició los rizos que se le habían soltado de la pinza que le sujetaba el pelo.

—¿Te apetece ir a cenar? ¿O al cine..., o seguir follando?

Regina le sonrió con ternura.

—No me estarás pidiendo una cita, ¿verdad?

Emma se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad, no. Pero me gusta el cine. Y cenar. Y follar

—Menos mal. Por un momento he creído que ibas a ponerte en plan cursi.

Regina se apartó de ella y empezó a vestirse. Emma reprimió el impulso de volver a inmovilizarla en el suelo y follársela hasta que suplicara clemencia. En lugar de eso, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Regina la cogió del brazo y Emma se volvió, aunque no quería seguir mirando aquellos ojos marrones tan seductores.

—Emma, a mí también me gusta el cine. Y cenar. Y follar.

* * *

La confusión se había apoderado de Regina como un torbellino. Su vida, su carrera, Emma, la amante que se había tirado ya dos veces. Y Zelena Ozwesterly y quienquiera que la quisiera muerta... Todo aquel estrés sumado hacía que deseara poder esconderse en alguna parte. El trabajo en Mills Industries le estaba chupando el alma, pero estar con Emma hacía que dejara de pensar en todo. Hasta en la posibilidad de que el día siguiente pudiera ser el último: su última venta o su último baile.

Contempló embobada la espalda fuerte y la curva firme de las nalgas de Emma al salir de la escuela de kárate. La vida de Emma consistía en buscar siempre la victoria siguiente, al igual que Regina buscaba su siguiente carnicería empresarial. A lo mejor el destino las había unido. Regina inspiró y se fijó en las medallas de oro que colgaban de las paredes. Le vino a la cabeza su despacho, cuyas paredes estaban forradas con sus premios y sus logros enmarcados. ¿Tan diferentes eran Emma y ella? Regina destrozaba las vidas de los demás, mientras que Emma les abría la cabeza.

Emma cerró la puerta principal con llave y se dirigieron al Viper.

—¿Adónde vamos, mi señora?

—No sé. ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?

Emma arqueó las cejas y le miró la entrepierna. Regina hizo una mueca, juguetona.

—Hablo en serio.

—Y yo. Me gusta casi cualquier cosa, mientras no siga viva cuando llegue a mi plato.

Se adelantó a Regina para abrirle la puerta del asiento del acompañante. Regina le agradeció aquel caballeroso gesto con una sonrisa y se acomodó en el asiento de piel.

—A mí me encanta el bistec —afirmó, una vez que Emma había tomado asiento y había arrancado el coche.

—Bistec entonces.

Salieron del aparcamiento y se incorporaron a la carretera. El aire frío de la noche entraba por las ventanillas abiertas y a Regina se le puso la carne de gallina. Las luces de los establecimientos discurrían con rapidez junto al coche y se reflejaban en los cristales al pasar por delante. Al poco, llegaron al restaurante elegido y encontraron mesa. La camarera se presentó y les tomó nota.

— ¿Cuánto hace que tienes la escuela de kárate? —preguntó Regina, para oír algo que no fuera su propia respiración.

¿Les resultaba tan extraño conversar porque ambas sabían que su conexión era puramente sexual?

—Casi diez años —le sonrió Emma.

—¿Y también entrenas?

—Todo lo que el cuerpo aguante. Tengo dos ayudantes, pero me paso el día allí.

La camarera volvió con sus bebidas y una bandeja de madera con pan de centeno. Regina se reclinó en el asiento y estudió a Emma. Dios, se la veía tan relajada. A lo mejor era eso lo que la atraía de ella. En el caos en el que se había convertido su vida, Emma era como el ojo del huracán: segura y tierna. Con ella, el torbellino de su existencia quedaba lejos.

Emma apoyó las manos en el borde de la mesa. Jugueteó con los cubiertos enrollados en la servilleta, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Me pica la curiosidad. ¿Cómo aprendiste taekwondo?

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro al recordar su entrenamiento.

—Gracias a un padre sobreprotector, supongo.

—¿Te dedicas a algo más, aparte de a bailar en _The Pink Lady_?

Regina asintió.

—Llevo el negocio de mi padre.

A veces le gustaba pronunciar aquellas palabras. A algunas mujeres les parecía de lo más interesante que tuviera poder en un mundo de hombres. Al menos hasta que averiguaban en qué consistía ese mundo exactamente.

—Murió hace casi dos años.

—Lo siento.

La compasión se hizo evidente en la mirada de Emma. Era obvio que quería preguntar más, pero percibía que era un tema escabroso. De repente, Regina sintió la necesidad de contárselo todo acerca de la disfuncional familia Mills. Cómo se comportaba el perdedor de su hermano y cómo su madre se había rendido en su matrimonio y había abandonado a sus hijos adolescentes sin que Regina hubiera entendido nunca el porqué. La echaba de menos, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en los que estaba en proceso de cambiar la empresa. Quizá su madre habría estado orgullosa de ella. Regina recordaba vagamente oír discutir a sus padres sobre la obsesión de Henry Mills por su negocio.

La camarera apareció con su cena y comieron en silencio. Emma emanaba cierta aura de protección, de seguridad. Regina ansiaba sentir aquellos brazos fuertes a su alrededor una vez más. Tendría que poner punto y final a aquella aventura muy pronto. Su privacidad dependía de ello. No obstante, mientras tanto, tenía la firme intención de disfrutar de cada momento. No era habitual en ella desear a una mujer por algo más que por su cuerpo. A lo mejor se sentía especialmente vulnerable porque su vida estaba perdiendo el rumbo. Regina frunció el entrecejo: una sensación fría se le instaló en la boca del estómago y se quedó mirando su plato. Reconocía aquel dolor sordo, por mucho que se esforzara en negarlo. Era soledad.

Emma se dio cuenta de que el semblante de Regina se ensombrecía y resistió el impulso de cogerle la mano. Si estuvieran solas, la desnudaría, se envolvería en una manta a su lado y dormirían juntas, piel contra piel. Había algo en Regina que la impelía a protegerla y a desvelar sus secretos. Sin embargo, no estaban solas. Estaban en público y alguien podía verlas e incluso meterse con ellas, como les pasaba a veces a las lesbianas que se mostraban afectuosas delante de los demás.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Emma, escrutando su rostro.

—No, estoy bien. —Regina miró por encima del hombro de Emma, con expresión inescrutable. Señaló a un bebé que se hallaba en brazos de su madre, dos mesas más allá—. Es tan bonita. Y qué pequeñita...

A Emma le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Le gustarían los bebés a Regina? ¿O los niños? No sabía nada de aquella intrigante mujer, salvo que su vida parecía un culebrón. Cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad le importaba, fue como recibir un puñetazo. ¿De dónde habían salido aquellos sentimientos? ¿Acaso no estaba decidida a defender su libertad contra viento y marea tras haberla recuperado por fin? Por alguna estúpida razón, tenía ganas de conocer los sueños, las esperanzas y los secretos de Regina, así como sus aspiraciones y sus deseos. Quería saberlo todo de ella y le daba igual lo terribles, pequeños o dramáticos que fueran aquellos secretos.

—Vámonos de aquí —le dijo.

—Creía que nunca me lo pedirías —respondió Regina al punto, antes de levantarse de la mesa.

Emma dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa para la cuenta y la propina. Pasearon por la calle en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Emma estaba inquieta. Algo había cambiado. Acababan de echar un polvo fantástico y sabía que iban a volver a casa de Regina y que pasarían la noche junta. La observó por el rabillo del ojo y recordó su pelea con Kathryn. Al parecer, Regina le tenía alergia a las mujeres que intentaban adueñarse de ella. Aquello era algo que tenían en común.

Emma condujo de manera mecánica hasta la salida de la autopista que tenía que coger para llegar al barrio de Regina. Cuando llegaron a la verja, casi estaba decidida a buscar una excusa para volverse a su casa. Tecleó el código de seguridad que le dijo Regina y aparcó delante de la casa. En cuanto se apagó el motor, el fuego se apoderó de ella y ya no le quedó duda alguna respecto a lo que se dedicarían a hacer el resto de la noche. De hecho, quería reclinar el asiento y empezar a hacerle el amor allí mismo, en el coche, frente a la entrada.

Respiró hondo y siguió a Regina hacia el interior. Tras ella, recorrió el ancho pasillo hasta su dormitorio. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba débilmente la habitación. En cuanto se acercaron a la cama, empezaron a desabrocharse y a tirarse de la ropa con frenesí, hasta caer desnudas sobre la cama. Sus labios se hallaron y sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Se tocaron y exploraron con manos ardientes. Regina la puso de espaldas y montó sobre sus caderas. Abrió un cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un vibrador de color fucsia. La luz de la luna hizo relucir el plástico brillante.

Emma sintió entre las piernas un ardor apasionado que la consumía. Con una sonrisa traviesa, le quitó el juguete a Regina y dobló el extremo hasta que la vibración le hizo cosquillas en la mano.

—Asumo que quieres que use esto.

Le dio la vuelta para ponerse encima de ella y le abrió las piernas con la rodilla. Atrapada entre sus muslos, Regina le regaló una sonrisa limpia.

—¿Quién ha dicho que lo quería para mí?

Emma le cubrió el pecho de besos húmedos, sin llegar a tocar el pezón endurecido.

—Soy mejor dando que recibiendo.

Regina se retorció.

—Entonces dámelo —jadeó, frotando su sexo contra la pelvis de Emma.

Emma sonrió y siguió besándole el pecho, hasta hallar sus deliciosos pezones. Sin pensárselo dos veces, le mordisqueó uno y después el otro antes de hundirle la lengua en el ombligo. Por fin descendió un poco más y se detuvo frente al resbaladizo orificio de su nueva amante.

Regina ya respiraba de manera entrecortada de pura expectación. Cuando Emma colocó el vibrador ronroneante debajo de ella, ésta jadeó y dejó escapar un gruñido sordo. Poco a poco, Emma le metió el juguete. Regina se arqueó y sacudió las caderas, al ritmo de las embestidas, largas y fluidas, mientras Emma le acariciaba el clítoris con toda la intención del mundo.

Cuando sus jadeos se hicieron más pesados, Emma ya no pudo resistirlo más. Deseaba abrazar aquel cuerpo tembloroso mientras se corría. Le soltó el clítoris y se le puso encima. Regina resopló.

—No pares.

Emma le inmovilizó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y, con el vibrador entre los muslos, continuó embistiendo a Regina con destreza. Regina la rodeó con las piernas y le cruzó los tobillos detrás de la espalda. Emma la besó profundamente y le succionó la punta de la lengua. Con cada embestida, el vibrador se frotaba contra el clítoris de Regina, hasta hacerla enloquecer.

Regina no perdió el ritmo y acarició a Emma al mismo tiempo que su amante la acariciaba a ella, de manera que Emma llegó pronto al borde del orgasmo. La noche se llenó de sus gemidos. Regina se frotaba cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más deprisa contra el vibrador.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¡Ah! —gritó, moviendo las caderas como una loca debajo de Emma.

Emma le soltó las muñecas y Regina le echó los brazos al cuello antes de quedarse rígida. Sus eróticos lloriqueos de placer fueron demasiado para Emma, que se corrió explosivamente mientras Regina se estremecía y gemía apasionadamente. Temblando, Emma se derrumbó encima de ella y hundió el rostro en su cuello para aspirar su aroma mezclado con sudor, hasta recuperar el control sobre su respiración. Regina le acarició la espalda y la columna.

Permanecieron enredadas en un abrazo sudoroso hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron. Entonces Emma tiró el vibrador al suelo y se tumbó de espaldas al lado de Regina. El corazón le latía de manera irregular y oleadas de confusión recorrían sus venas. Los sentimientos y las emociones se agolpaban en su interior y deseaba expresarlos más que nada en el mundo. Esperó a que Regina le diera alguna señal de que estaba tan abrumada como ella. Pero ésta no alargó la mano para cogérsela. Tampoco la besó. Por desgracia, tendría que ocultarle sus sentimientos a Regina para siempre.

No hacía falta que Regina le dijera que, para ella, Emma no era más que un polvo. El mensaje le había llegado, alto y claro.

* * *

Poco después, Regina le acarició el largo cabello a Emma y aspiró su dulce aroma. Pronto, las dos retomarían sus vidas. Emma con su kárate y ella con su compañía. Era más que probable que no volvieran a verse. Tenía intención de disfrutar de aquella noche tanto tiempo como pudiera. Al fin y al cabo, se merecía algo de tranquilidad, aunque solo fuera un rato.

Emma cambió de posición y le hundió el rostro aún más en el cuello.

—Ha sido genial.

Regina se mostró de acuerdo. Lo cierto era que la palabra «genial» se quedaba corta para describir lo poderoso que había sido.

—Eres una amante maravillosa.

Deseó retirar el comentario en cuanto se le escapó. Decirle a alguien que era una gran amante era como otorgarle poder y no quería que Emma tuviera todavía más control sobre ella.

Emma se apoyó sobre el codo y le paseó los dedos sobre los pechos, antes de dejarlos descansar sobre su vientre.

—Viniendo de ti, me lo tomo como un cumplido.

Regina no iba a admitir que, hasta el momento, ninguna de sus amantes la había hecho sentir como en una nube, incluso horas después de hacer el amor.

—Venga, vamos a ver una película.

Regina le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama. Recogió el vibrador, lo lavó en el lavabo y lo volvió a meter en el cajón. Con suerte, volverían a utilizarlo antes de que se hiciera de día. Se le fueron los ojos hacia Emma, que estaba de pie, desnuda junto a la cama. Su hermoso cuerpo exigía que le prestara atención: su estómago firme y sus piernas musculadas eran una combinación espectacular. Dios, Regina se moría de ganas de lamer cada centímetro de aquella mujer.

Emma le agarró el brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en los labios. El calor se expandió entre las piernas de Regina a la velocidad del rayo. ¿Cómo era posible, después del terremoto de hacía pocos minutos? Le flaquearon las rodillas y empujó a Emma antes de que su determinación siguiera el mismo camino. No iba a dejar que ella dictara cuándo volverían a hacer el amor.

—Si no paras, nunca saldremos del dormitorio.

—Lo dices como si fuera un problema.

Regina no respondió. Sólo se convertiría en un problema si dejaba que la aventura fuera más allá y aquello no pasaría. Sacó ropa para las dos y, una vez vestidas, salieron a la sala de estar y se arrellanaron en el sofá para ver una película, acurrucadas entre mantas.

Regina nunca había estado tan relajada. No recordaba la última vez que se había acurrucado con alguien frente al televisor, si es que lo había hecho alguna vez. No era su estilo, pero se sentía increíblemente satisfecha.

Cuando terminó la película, volvieron a la cama. En esta ocasión, se quitaron la ropa lenta y calmosamente. Tenían toda la noche por delante y Regina quería que le quedara grabada en la memoria para siempre.

* * *

**Tal vez adapte otro libro pero no por cual decidirme si alguna de ustedes tiene un libro que le gustaría que sea adaptado no duden en decirme y yo haré todo lo posible por tratar de hacerlo posible, bueno chicas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de OUAT y la historia no me pertenecen**

**disculpen a aquellas a las que les hice pensar que en capitulo anterior era el ultimo ,jajaaja no se preocupen todavía queda historia para rato, solo quería saber si alguna de ustedes tenia algún libro que les gustaría que adaptara :3 y de paso tendría un libro que leer jejej bueno ya no las entretengo y las dejo leer ,****espero les guste este capitulo es mas largo que los anteriores , ****bueno sin mas preámbulos **

**Las dejo leer, no olviden dejar su comentario , disfruten del Fic**

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos y se desperezó. El cuerpo cálido que había dormido a su lado había desaparecido y solo quedaba el hueco que había ocupado. Hasta en su mundo de soledad, no recordaba haberse sentido tan vacía en la vida. Había querido despedirse de Emma antes de que se marchara, pero en cierta manera se alegraba de que no hubiera sido así. De lo contrario, no estaba segura de haber sido capaz de fingir que le resbalaba, como siempre, y si Emma leía sus verdaderos sentimientos en sus ojos, las cosas podrían complicarse.

Se arrastró hasta el baño y se lavó los dientes. Al volver a la cama, un delicioso aroma despertó sus sentidos. ¿Café? Seguía tratando de procesar aquella desconcertante idea, cuando Emma apareció en la puerta con una taza en la mano.

—No sé cómo lo tomas, así que lo he cargado de azúcar y leche.

Regina se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama y aceptó el café. Observó a Emma con cautela, dio un sorbo y gimió de placer en cuanto aquel sabor delicioso deleitó sus papilas gustativas.

—Es maravilloso. Gracias.

—De nada. El desayuno estará listo en diez minutos.

Emma salió de la habitación y Regina se quedó mirando la puerta.

¿Alguna de sus amantes le había preparado el desayuno antes? Demonios, ni siquiera había permitido que ninguna, salvo Kathryn, se quedara a pasar la noche después de follar. Las otras mujeres que se había llevado a casa hacían demasiadas preguntas y no le quedaba más remedio que ponerlas de patitas en la calle.

La había sorprendido que Emma siguiera allí. Tenía la impresión de que la libertad también significaba mucho para ella. Era una mujer fuerte. No necesitaba pegarse a alguien de quien poder depender o con quien comprometerse porque no se sintiera completa sin tener novia. Era la clase de persona capaz de comprender por qué Regina se aferraba a la empresa de su padre con tanto fervor.

Apartó aquel pensamiento tan poco realista de su mente. La gente sólo la veía como un tiburón empresarial, no como una persona sensible. Nadie sabía aún que intentaba encontrar la manera de cambiar la compañía, sin dejar de obtener beneficios. Nadie entendería realmente que el amor por su padre la había obligado a aguantar para preservar su legado. Él amaba aquella empresa más que a nada. Incluso cuando su madre le suplicó y lo amenazó con marcharse, su padre rehusó soltar las riendas de su monstruo.

Ahora aquel imperio pertenecía a Regina y ella no podía pensar mal de él por haberlo creado. Si tenía que pasarse el resto de su vida sola, que así fuera. Su padre le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, a ser fuerte e independiente y a defender lo que creía. No podía defraudarlo ahora, abandonando el imperio por el que había sacrificado tanto.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso unos bóxers y una camiseta, y fue a la cocina.

—Huele bien —comentó.

Se fijó en los sándwiches de beicon, huevo, lechuga y rodajas de tomate que Emma había dispuesto en bandejas. Se le hizo la boca agua. Emma le pasó uno y se sentó en el otro taburete.

—Me he imaginado que después de esta noche nos entraría hambre.

Sólo de pensar en todo lo que habían hecho durante la noche, Regina se estremeció. Emma la había hecho correrse varias veces, hasta dejarla sin aliento y más saciada que nunca. Después se habían quedado dormidas. Se concentró en el sándwich y le hincó el diente con fruición.

—¿Tienes planes hoy? —le preguntó Emma.

Regina echó un vistazo al reloj que había sobre el fregadero.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar

—¿Y esta noche?

Si prolongaban aquella relación, al final Regina tendría que revelarle cosas que no quería. La única forma de terminar con aquel dilema era que acabaran antes de llegar a más.

—Lo siento, tengo planes —mintió.

Emma asintió y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. La decepción se le notaba en la cara. A Regina se le encogió el corazón. ¿Qué mal habría en una noche más? No tenía que contárselo todo a Emma. Comió un poco más mientras se decidía. ¿Cuántos encuentros hacían falta para que un rollo se convirtiera en una relación? Nunca había dejado que nadie formara parte de su vida el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.

Emma no tiraba la toalla. Sus ojos refulgieron, como si retara a Regina a decir que sí.

—¿Mañana?

Regina titubeó, con el corazón partido entre la lógica y la lujuria.

—Estoy libre a partir de las tres, después de la reunión que tengo a la hora de comer.

Emma sonrió.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las tres y media.

Regina arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso?

—No lo necesito —repuso con una sonrisa aún más radiante.

Emma se levantó, llevó los platos vacíos al fregadero y empezó a fregarlos. Regina se reprendió mentalmente: se estaba metiendo en un lío. Lo mejor sería llamar a Emma al día siguiente para anular la cita. Podía despedirse de ella por teléfono.

Fue incapaz de controlar el latido de su corazón cuando Emma atravesó la cocina y se le puso entre las piernas.

—¿Te apetece una ducha? —le propuso en tono juguetón—. Tengo varias partes que frotar.

* * *

Se oía música rap procedente de los apartamentos abiertos que había junto al de su madre. Emma llamó a la puerta. Mientras esperaba que su madre le abriera, se le fue la mente a Regina y recordó la manera en que se contoneaba al ritmo de la música. Su madre echó un vistazo por el visillo, frunció el entrecejo y procedió a descorrer los múltiples cerrojos y cadenas.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó a Emma, en cuanto esta entró en el diminuto recibidor.

—No. ¿Acaso una hija no puede ir a visitar a su madre?

—¿Te me estás volviendo sensiblera, jovencita? —preguntó. Condujo a Emma a la cocina, donde tenía una olla al fuego—. ¿Te apetece un plato de estofado casero?

—No, gracias. Ya comeré cuando vuelva al trabajo.

Su estómago protestó sonoramente. Nada podía compararse con la cocina de su madre, pero, si no le dejaba comprar comida, lo último que iba a hacer era comer y dejar a su madre sin posibilidad de repetir.

—Estás como un palillo. Tienes que comer. — Mary M. Swan le dirigió una mirada crítica—. Estás... diferente. Las mismas mejillas sonrosadas y ese brillo en los ojos, pero hay algo... —Se llevó la mano a la boca—. ¿Mi niña se ha enamorado?

Emma se encogió. Por lo que a ella respectaba, su madre tenía demasiada imaginación. Estaba impaciente por tener nietos y no dejaba de buscar indicios de que Emma fuera a sentar la cabeza.

—Por Dios, mamá. No estoy enamorada. He venido a ver qué tal estabas.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Le gustan los niños?

A Emma le entró una sensación de ahogo. Su madre era única para meterse en las vidas ajenas.

—No estoy con _nadie._

—No me has contestado lo de los niños. Tienen que gustarle. Quiero que me hagas abuela. No lo olvides.

—Mamá, no me estás escuchando.

—Le gustan los niños. Perfecto.

Emma se dejó caer en una silla.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

Su madre se acercó a la mesa y le sirvió un vaso de té.

—Porque Dios me ha hecho así. A ti también, por eso no me cuentas lo de esa chica. Pero no pasa nada. Si quieres mantenerla en secreto, lo entiendo.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco. Cogió el vaso y bebió un largo trago, con la esperanza de que el líquido helado le refrescara la mente calenturienta. ¿Estaba enamorada? ¿Estaría su madre en lo cierto? No. Su libertad era demasiado preciosa y, además, solo hacía dos días que conocía a Regina.

—Dime dónde será tu último combate. ¿Puedo ir a verte? No tienes ni idea de lo emocionada que estoy de que no vayas a seguir haciéndote daño.

«Ya empezamos.»

Emma no acababa de hacerse a la idea de que su último combate estuviera cada vez más cerca. ¿Cuándo había tomado la decisión de dejar de combatir? ¿Y por qué? Competir era lo único que la hacía verdaderamente feliz. ¿Era esa felicidad lo que había perdido? ¿O quizá la razón por la que competía?

Siempre había sido importante para ella demostrar a los demás lo fuerte que era. En aquel mundo, se discriminaba a las lesbianas y, aunque los tiempos estaban cambiando, salir del armario en el instituto la había enseñado a estar en guardia. Ahora bien, la necesidad de sentirse segura y de tener la sartén por el mango no eran las únicas razones que tenía para luchar. Ganar combates la emocionaba más de lo que podía expresar. El subidón no podía compararse con nada, salvo, quizás, con hacer el amor con Regina.

—Ya le has dado una paliza a todo el mundo, así que ¿para qué seguir arriesgándote? —continuaba su madre—. Ya has ganado un buen puñado de premios y de chismes de esos.

—¿Trofeos? —preguntó Emma, con la ceja arqueada.

—No, cariño, no estoy senil. Los bonitos que me gustan.

—¿Medallas?

Su madre chasqueó los dedos y asintió vigorosamente.

—Sí, eso. Me encantan. De todas maneras, como iba diciendo, creo que es bueno que por fin hayas puesto en orden tus prioridades.

Emma no contestó. Se preguntaba si su madre había valorado alguna vez sus triunfos, el hecho de tener un negocio propio y de haber ganado todas las competiciones en las que había participado durante los últimos diez años. ¿Se avergonzaba de que su hija fuera lesbiana? ¿Se lamentaba por el hecho de que quizá nunca llegaría a tener nietos de su sangre? Le entristecía que lo único que su madre quisiera fuera ser abuela. Ningún otro de sus logros tenía importancia a sus ojos.

—A lo mejor tu amiga vendrá también al combate.

—Lo dudo —dijo Emma.

—Entonces _sí _que hay alguien. ¡Lo sabía!

Emma dejó el vaso en la mesa y se levantó.

—Me voy. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, cielo. Y, por favor, deja de preocuparte tanto por mí. Tienes otras cosas por las que preocuparte. Mira —hizo un gesto circular con la mano para señalar la estancia escasamente decorada—. Estoy bien. Pago las facturas, tengo comida en la mesa, hablo por teléfono... Estoy de maravilla.

Emma hizo una mueca. Menuda mentira. A su madre le encantaba su antigua casa, que había diseñado y decorado ella misma, antes de tener que venderla en un mercado inmobiliario hundido para poder pagar las facturas, cuando cerraron los laboratorios. O, más bien, cuando el nuevo propietario echó a los trabajadores para «reestructurar el negocio». Ni siquiera tenía asegurada la pensión. Los antiguos trabajadores seguían luchando en los tribunales para conservar sus derechos.

Emma apretó los dientes. Daría cualquier cosa por echarles el guante a los peces gordos que habían comprado y vendido el negocio. La culpa era suya: eran la razón de que su madre viviera de la beneficencia y a duras penas le llegara el dinero para comer. Ojalá se pudrieran en el infierno. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan ambiciosa y cruel?

Le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame. Lo digo en serio. Lo que sea, a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar. Eres mi madre y te quiero.

—Lo haré, mi niña. —Su dulce rostro se tiñó de tristeza—. Yo también te quiero.

Emma sabía que no llamaría. Era demasiado orgullosa. Emma conocía a alguien igual: ella misma. Inquieta, subió al coche y volvió a la escuela de kárate para coger unos documentos. Era el día más tranquilo de la semana y quería aprovechar para ponerse al día con las cuentas y el papeleo. No creía que pudiera concentrarse. Desde que se había marchado de casa de Regina el día anterior, no podía pensar más que en sus suaves gemidos mientras sentía cómo temblaba y se corría.

Mientras esperaba en un semáforo, pensó en cancelar su cita de aquella noche. Seguir viéndose con Regina era un error. Emma sabía en qué acabaría aquello. Ya la encontraba irresistible y no podía fingir que le iba a resultar fácil dejar de verla. ¿A cuánto poder tendría que renunciar? Regina era un espíritu libre. Si Emma intentaba cambiarla, la descartaría igual que a Kathryn.

Avanzó algunos metros cuando el semáforo se puso verde. Se fijó en una mujer vestida con traje de ejecutiva, sentada en un café que hacía esquina. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado y algunos mechones le enmarcaban el rostro. Vestía pantalones negros, una blusa blanca con tres botones desabrochados, que insinuaban un escote de escándalo. Sus piernas eran largas, esbeltas.

Enseguida pensó en Regina, pero sacudió la cabeza para enterrar el mundo de sus largos dedos al penetrarla. Si anulaba su cita, seguramente no volvería a ver a Regina ni tendría la oportunidad de follársela de nuevo.

La mujer del café se volvió hacia un hombre atractivo, alto y de cabello oscuro, que también llevaba traje. Este le sonrió y se acercó a ella. A Emma se le encogió el estómago: la expresión de la mujer se había vuelto seria y a Emma le recordó la mirada incendiaria con la que la había fulminado Regina en el cuarto interior del club.

El coche de detrás le dio al claxon y ella se sobresaltó y avanzó hasta tener una mejor visión de la mujer. Mierda. Emma tuvo que frenar para no empotrarse contra el coche de delante. Aquella hermosa mujer era Regina. No era que Emma nunca hubiera visto a una mujer que tan pronto llevaba vaqueros y camiseta como un traje de categoría, pero Regina era diferente. Parecía una profesional de tomo y lomo, como si llevara años haciéndolo. Como si aquella fuera ella de verdad y la _stripper _que conocía Emma no fuera más que una fantasía.

Por fin entendía por qué Regina no «salía» con nadie. Llevaba una doble vida y las dos mitades no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra. Emma pensó en las amenazas telefónicas. ¿Y si alguien de la vida real de Regina se había enterado de su otra vida en _The Pink Lady_? ¿Tendría alguna novia despechada en la vida real que se hubiera enterado de que se tiraba a desconocidas que encontraba en un bar?

A Emma le temblaban las manos sobre el volante. No sabía por qué le afectaba tanto aquella idea. Regina tenía derecho a su intimidad y a sus fantasías. Emma había participado de buen grado. Nadie había prometido nada.

Miró al frente. ¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

Tras ponerse al día con los contratos y ultimar los detalles de su última adquisición, Regina se dio la vuelta en la silla y miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba salpicado de nubes blancas y algodonosas, y parecía que el tiempo no pasaba nunca. Todavía quedaban tres horas para ver a Emma y se moría de ganas de que la tocara de nuevo. ¿Desde cuándo le daba por pensar en una mujer durante horas después de un polvo apasionado? No recordaba que le hubiera ocurrido nunca y no quería empezar con Emma.

Suspiro y llamó a Graham al busca. Había llegado el momento de poner en práctica su plan. Con suerte, aceptaría que hubiera cambiado de opinión. La decisión de vender le sorprendería, pero seguro que la ayudaba a encontrar a alguien capaz de tomar las riendas de la compañía. Cuando el hombre alto y delgado entró por la puerta, ella tragó saliva para aliviar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Graham llevaba desabrochado el cuello de la camisa, blanca y almidonada. Era indicativo de que algo le traía de cabeza. Le sonrió con cariño: se lo imaginaba abriéndose el cuello de la camisa y pasándose los dedos por el pelo mientras resoplaba a causa de algún frustrante contrato.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él, mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente al escritorio.

Regina lo miró a los ojos, decidida. Confiaba en él; sabía que haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que la compañía fuera a parar a buenas manos.

—He decidido vender.

Graham pestañeó.

—No hablas en serio. Creía que el otro día sólo estabas enfadada.

Regina asintió.

—No he hablado más en serio en la vida.

A Graham se le tensaron los músculos del cuello.

—¿Y qué pasa con los planes que habíamos hecho? ¿Vas a tirarlo todo por la borda

—Aún quiero seguir con el plan. Sólo voy a dejar que sea otro quien lo implemente.

Graham se inclinó hacia delante.

—Escúchame. No importa lo que tú quieras. Si de verdad crees que alguien va a comprar esta empresa y, a continuación, va a cambiar el negocio por completo, lo siento pero te equivocas. Mills Industries ya se ha creado una reputación. Eso es lo que quiere todo el mundo y no el giro de ciento ochenta grados que tienes en mente.

Regina reflexionó sobre aquellas palabras. ¿Tendría razón Graham? ¿Encontraría algún comprador que estuviera interesado en una empresa que ayudara a los negocios emergentes, en lugar de un tiburón empresarial, lo que Mills Industries era en aquellos momentos?

Apoyó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en el puño.

—Conseguiré que funcione. De alguna manera, como sea. Me aseguraré de que esta empresa acaba en buenas manos.

Graham se puso en pie bruscamente.

—No voy a hablar de eso ahora. No sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero no estás siendo racional. —Se fue hacia la puerta y allí se detuvo. Miró atrás con una mezcla de desconcierto y pesar—. Hemos dedicado mucho tiempo a esto. Si lo jodes, te arrepentirás.

—No voy a joderlo —replicó Regina—. Olvidas que llevo en esto casi toda la vida. Sé cómo cerrar un trato.

—Creo que eres tú la que olvidas el pasado —repuso Graham —. Tu padre renunció a muchas cosas para convertir esta empresa en lo que es. Te conozco y nunca te perdonarías destruir todo lo que le importaba. Llámame cuando recuperes la razón.

Salió del despacho sin darle tiempo a responder. Regina se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y se preguntó si estaría en lo cierto. No estaba segura de querer correr aquel riesgo, ahora que Graham le había pasado la patata caliente. Puede que ser la propietaria de la compañía y dejar que le chupara la vida no fuera lo que quería, pero tampoco podría soportar ver cómo se desintegraba el negocio.

Se frotó las sienes con los dedos.

—Si pudiera dejar de pensar en su culo, a lo mejor _podría _pensar con la cabeza.

Aquello era ridículo. Nunca había imaginado que acabaría convertida en una tonta, débil, patética y lujuriosa, pero aquello precisamente era lo que había sucedido. Miró el reloj: casi era la hora de irse. Se preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo Emma. ¿Estaría preparándose para su cita o aún no habría acabado de entrenar? Regina se la imaginó con el rostro, el cuello y el canalillo sudorosos. ¿Habría estado pensando en ella también? Se forjó una imagen mental de la delicada arruga entre sus cejas y de la mirada soñolienta que suavizaba el color de sus ojos y los volvía de un misterioso tono jade.

—Mierda —exclamó.

Se levantó de golpe de la silla. Ojalá no hubiera propuesto verse otra vez. Tenía que hacer algo para dejar de pensar en Emma y recuperar el sentido común. Normalmente bailar la despejaba y le ayudaba a descargar adrenalina, pero aquello no era una opción. Aquella noche les pertenecía a ellas dos y sería la última que compartirían. Regina se prometió que haría de la velada una noche inolvidable, para que pudieran recordarla cuando se separaran sus caminos.

—Joder, estás para comerte. Literalmente.

Emma se la comió con los ojos enterita y Regina se sintió como Cenicienta al llegar al baile. Aunque sus vaqueros de talle bajo de color azul, y la camisa de seda borgoña no eran muy de princesa, precisamente. Las sandalias y el anillo en el dedo gordo tampoco parecían zapatitos de cristal. Sin embargo, la intensa mirada de Emma la hacía sentir preciosa. Regina sonrió.

—No me dijiste adónde iríamos, así que no sabía qué ponerme.

—A mí me gustas desnuda —bromeó Emma—. Pero preferiría que no nos arrestaran.

Subió al porche y a Regina se le paró el corazón. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados a los muslos y la camisa color vainilla por dentro, como si quisiera provocar a Regina para descubrir lo que había debajo. Se imaginó de rodillas entre sus piernas, chupándola hasta que sus gritos reverberaran en su interior.

Emma bajó los ojos hasta sus labios y se le acercó para besarla con delicadeza. Regina sintió un ardor en sus entrañas, que se instaló entre sus piernas. Emma se apartó con un gruñido reticente.

—Vuestra carroza espera, mi adorable princesa —dijo, señalando el coche.

Regina rió y se dirigió al Viper. Emma la siguió y agarró la manilla antes de que ella abriera la puerta. Regina quiso señalar que el rollo caballeroso no le iba, pero la mirada de satisfacción de Emma le hizo guardar silencio. Le sostuvo la mirada y memorizó cada una de las arruguitas que se le marcaban al sonreír. El pulso se le aceleró. Emma también olía muy bien, con un toque de cítrico mezclado con almizcle. Regina se metió en el coche rápidamente, antes de que cambiara de idea y arrastrara a Emma hasta su casa. Tenía la sensación, a juzgar por la mirada de deseo de Emma, de que ésta no se lo pondría muy difícil.

Emma inspiró hondo, arrancó el coche y salieron de la propiedad. ¿Y si Regina se reía de sus planes románticos? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo. No estaba segura de que la impulsó, pero el caso es que alargó la mano y se la cogió a Regina. El roce le pareció lo más natural del mundo. Quería más y estuvo a punto de acariciarle la mejilla con ternura. Si no frenaba aquellos gestos de afecto, acabaría con el corazón hecho pedazos.

—¿Qué tal el día? —le preguntó.

Regina se puso tensa.

—No hablemos de trabajo —dijo con voz gélida—. El trabajo es aburrido.

Emma podría habérselo discutido, pero no quería desperdiciar aquel tiempo tan precioso. Sabía que Regina no era feliz en su trabajo de día y sabía leer entre líneas. El traje con el que la había visto parecía caro y conservador: el tipo de vestimenta que llevan las mujeres que quieren que sus homólogos masculinos las respeten. Le había contado que llevaba el negocio de su padre y Emma se había imaginado algún tipo de empresa familiar, modesta y que no diera muchos beneficios. ¿Si no, por qué tendría un segundo trabajo como _stripper? _Sin embargo, al parecer tenía algo que ver con el mundo de las grandes compañías. Seguramente ocuparía algún puesto importante en una empresa en la que mandaban hombres menos capacitados. Era normal que se mostrara ambivalente.

—¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos? —le preguntó Emma.

Regina retiró la mano de debajo de la de Emma.

—No tenemos que hablar de nada.

Cierto, muy cierto. Saber más la una de la otra solo llevaría a recordar demasiadas cosas una vez terminara su aventura. Si es que podía llamarse así, porque Emma no estaba segura de cómo calificar lo que había entre ellas. Se había jurado que después de aquella noche no volvería a ver a Regina pero, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más quería volver a verla. Aquella noche tenía que ser la última. Por la mañana, tenía la firme intención de marcharse con la cabeza bien alta. Condujo hasta la entrada de un parque y detuvo el coche.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Regina bajó y observó el sendero que se internaba entre los pinos.

—¿Vamos de picnic? —Sus ojos relucieron, vivaces—. La última vez que fui de picnic tenía...

Emma esperó a que terminara la frase, deseosa de saber algo de su vida. Cuando su mirada expectante fue ignorada, abrió el maletero, se echó una manta al hombro y cogió la cesta de picnic.

—De hecho, sí. Es lo que vamos a hacer.

Quería coger a Regina de la mano, pero sabía que sería pasarse de la raya. En lugar de eso, la guió por el sendero. Los pájaros graznaron, alarmados por su presencia, y salieron disparados de sus nidos aleteando frenéticamente. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un claro con césped. Las copas de los árboles estaban podadas y formaban un círculo perfecto sobre sus cabezas, de manera que no tapaban la luz a la hierba.

Emma extendió la manta y se quitó los zapatos. Regina la imitó. Se puso de rodillas y se dejó caer de espaldas para mirar el cielo que se veía entre los árboles.

—Guau, mira cuántas nubes.

Emma se tumbó a su lado.

—Me encanta este sitio.

—¿Sueles traer aquí a muchas mujeres?

Emma esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Vengo aquí a estar _sola _y a pensar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Cualquier cosa..., todo..., nada en particular.

Regina echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Necesito un lugar como éste. Es tan tranquilo y aislado.

Emma se volvió para mirarla.

—Sí, muy aislado —apuntó, haciéndole un gesto significativo con las cejas.

El rostro de Regina reflejó su intenso deseo. Abrió la cesta e inspeccionó su contenido.

—¡Ohhh! Fresas. Ñam, ñam.

—Y nata —añadió Emma.

Regina se inclinó hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente. Esta gimió cuando le metió la lengua entre los labios y el fuego entre las piernas de Emma se avivó. Regina apartó la cesta y tiró de Emma hasta acomodarla en su regazo. Se besaron profundamente, hasta que Emma le dio la vuelta y empezó a desabrocharle la fina blusa. Cuando le desabrochó el último botón, apartó la tela y le bajó el sujetador. Regina le desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros y le sacó la camisa. Las dos se quitaron la ropa, la una a la otra, con excitación.

Emma notó mariposas en el estómago al contemplar el delicioso cuerpo de Regina, abierto para ella, esperándola. En aquellos momentos habría deseado ser una artista para poder capturar la belleza radiante y los apasionados ojos marrón de su musa. Retomó el control de sí misma y sacó las fresas y el bote de nata montada.

—¿Dónde quieres que te ponga las fresas con nata, preciosa?

Regina sonrió.

—En las partes más _delicadas. _

Emma no se hizo de rogar. Montó sobre los muslos de Regina a horcajadas, se puso un poco de nata en el dedo y se lo paso por el pezón. Cuando Regina dio un respingo, emma le puso una fresa en la boca.

—Chúpala mientras yo te chupo en otro sitio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**Bueno chicas espero les guste**

**Las dejo leer, no olviden dejar su comentario de que les parece el desenlace de esta historia espero disfruten del Fic**

* * *

—_**Chúpala mientras yo te chupo en otro sitio.**_

* * *

Repitió el proceso con el otro pezón y a continuación bajó un poco y le extendió la nata sobre el clítoris y su orificio, que ya rezumaba humedad. Regina se arqueó. Emma la oía chupar y lamer la fresa. Los ruidos eran de lo más erótico. Cuando Emma se apartó, Regina le cogió la mano y empezó a lamerle los dedos seductoramente.

El fuego se apoderó de Emma, su sexo se contrajo. Le chupó la nata de los pezones, despacio, a conciencia. Se los metió en la boca hasta el fondo, uno después del otro, y le acarició con la lengua la superficie endurecida. Regina le clavó los dientes en un dedo y dejó escapar un gruñido ronco, que le hizo vibrar el pecho. Emma le siguió chupando los pezones con afán.

Regina dio un respingo y se retorció. Le soltó la mano a Emma y le hundió los dedos en el pelo para atraer su cabeza contra su pecho y obligarla a castigarle el pezón con más ansia.

—Fóllame, Emma.

La súplica entrecortada fue más de lo que Emma pudo soportar. Descendió por el cuerpo de Regina, le metió los dedos con fuerza y la llenó por completo. Se vio recompensada con un grito de pasión y Regina la embistió con las caderas. Necesitaba más. Emma la penetró con más fuerza y más deprisa, una y otra vez, mientras le chupaba la nata del clítoris al mismo tiempo. Regina le enredó los dedos en el pelo y la sostuvo mientras se sacudía contra su cara.

Cuando su orgasmo dio paso a unas pulsaciones más suaves, Regina se derrumbó en el suelo y dejó caer los brazos, inertes, sobre la manta. Suspiró hondo cuando Emma sacó los dedos de su cálido refugio mojado y trazó un reguero de besos húmedos hasta su boca. Regina abrió los ojos para mirarla y Emma sintió que se le encogía el estómago, como si se hubiera subido a una montaña rusa. Le lamió los labios hasta que Regina los abrió y la invitó a entrar.

Mientras se besaban, Regina la puso de espaldas y le pasó los dedos por la barbilla y la mejilla. Finalmente se los enredó en el pelo y se apartó de Emma para dedicarle una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Y a ti dónde te gusta la fruta?

* * *

Regina sabía que tenía que parar aquello y pronto. Ya hacía demasiado que duraba aquel juego y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Emma más se preguntaba si con ella sería diferente que con las demás. Emma la hacía sentir tranquila, como si fuera capaz de comprenderla mejor que nadie. La manera en que la abrazaba y la escuchaba cuando hablaba le hacía pensar que podía abrirle su corazón y aquella idea la asustaba. Nunca le había hablado a ninguna de sus amantes de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se había pasado la vida aprendiendo a ocultar sus emociones. Mostrarlas la hacía sentir vulnerable. Al día siguiente retomaría a su vida real: trabajar, bailar y regresar a casa sola. No podría volver a mirar una fresa sin pensar en Emma y sabía que no volvería a encontrar a nadie que la hiciera sentir tan viva.

Emma también volvería a su mundo y pronto estarían demasiado ocupadas para pensar la una en la otra. Regina nunca olvidaría el tiempo que habían compartido. Se engañaba si quería creer lo contrario. Deseaba que aquella última noche fuera inolvidable. Tenía que serlo. Necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse.

Contempló el familiar _skyline _de Los Ángeles mientras conducían de regreso a su casa. El sol se había puesto en el horizonte mientras hacían el amor por última vez encima de la manta. Las farolas y las luces de las tiendas brillaban en la oscuridad. Los compradores de última hora deambulaban de un lado para otro, cargados con bolsas.

Sintió un peso en el corazón cuando llegaron ante la verja. Emma pulsó el código y aparcó en la entrada circular. Paró el motor enseguida, para dejar claras sus intenciones. Regina sonrió. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Emma la dejara en casa y se marchara. Iban a pasar la noche juntas y ambas lo sabían. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta en silencio.

—Te traeré té helado —le dijo Regina, como si aquella fuera una noche como cualquier otra. Como si tuvieran una rutina de pareja: volver a casa y ponerse cómodas para compartir la velada.

Después de beber algo, pusieron una película y se acurrucaron en el sofá.

—¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé tu apellido —comentó Emma y le besó la mejilla.

Regina se olvidó de todas sus preocupaciones. ¿Podía confiar en Emma? La invadió una oleada de placer al pensar que podía abrirle su corazón a alguien. Se arrellanó en el sofá y le acarició los abdominales por encima de la camisa.

—Regina Mills —dijo en voz baja.

—Regina Mills. Humm, sexy. Y familiar.

Regina la abrazó más fuerte y abrió los labios para que Emma deslizara la lengua dentro de su boca. El corazón se le disparó en el pecho y el fuego se desató entre sus piernas. Se puso encima de Emma y se besaron, despacio y con ternura. Finalmente, juntaron sus frentes.

—Dime algo de ti —pidió Regina, a pesar de que su plan era evitar los detalles personales—. ¿Tienes familia?

Emma miraba fijamente sus labios.

—No quieres que te hable de mi familia disfuncional.

Pero el caso es que sí quería. Quería saberlo todo de Emma. Qué la hacía feliz, cuáles eran sus sueños y sus esperanzas. Qué diablos era lo que la hacía tan diferente.

—Cuéntame algo de todos modos —insistió.

Emma le puso las manos en la cintura.

—Bueno, mi padre murió hace años y mi madre perdió su trabajo hace poco, después de treinta años. El propietario se fue a la bancarrota y una empresa ricachona compró el negocio y despidió a todos los empleados.

Regina notó que se le nublaba la vista y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La voz de Emma sonaba lejana. ¿Qué probabilidades había? Rezó porque hubiera sido otra compañía la responsable.

—Guau. —Emma le sonrió, tranquilizadora—. No pongas esa cara tan triste.

Regina pestañeó y su sentido de la vista y el oído resucitaron de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Menuda cara has puesto. —Emma la besó en la mejilla—. No te preocupes. Mi madre no lo hace. Cree que el día menos pensado sonará el teléfono y alguien querrá contratar a una mujer de más de cincuenta años que ha trabajado toda la vida en un laboratorio farmacéutico.

Regina le sonrió débilmente mientras repasaba nombres mentalmente. Wilson, McGregor, Hominy... todas ellas eran empresas farmacéuticas que habían comprado en los últimos dos años.

«Por favor, Dios, que no sea una de ésas.»

—Tuvo que vender la casa —continuó Emma—, pero no quiso venir a vivir conmigo. Se instaló en un apartamento de protección oficial. Es triste. Nuestros padres no deberían vivir en la pobreza, ¿sabes? Pero no acepta nada de mí, ni siquiera que le haga la compra. Me parte el corazón cada vez que voy a verla.

—¿Y no hay ninguna otra manera de ayudarla? A lo mejor buscándole un trabajo.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre es muy independiente. Se moriría si supiera que he llamado a todas las farmacéuticas en un radio de ochenta kilómetros. Es por su edad. Nadie quiere contratar a alguien que está tan cerca de la jubilación.

—Lo siento —la abrazó Regina.

De repente se sentía como una niña mimada. Nunca había necesitado un salario para vivir, pero tampoco era la típica niña rica que miraba por encima del hombro a la gente menos afortunada. Más bien al contrario. Cuando se trataba de los desamparados, siempre era la primera en echar una mano. Aunque, claro, nadie sabría nunca lo mucho que había donado a la beneficencia ni cómo estaba tratando de construir un mundo mejor. Su trabajo consistía en destrozar negocios que luchaban por subsistir y había aceptado las racionalizaciones de su padre durante mucho tiempo.

Según Henry Mills, la gente que perdía su empleo encontraba nuevos trabajos. Se reciclaban y gozaban de nuevas oportunidades. Algunos siempre habían deseado montar sus propios negocios y, al dejar sus puestos, tenían al fin ocasión de abrirse camino por ellos mismos. Los que no... Bueno, al fin y al cabo la supervivencia del más fuerte era una ley natural para todas las especies.

—Seguro que pronto encontrará algo —le dijo Regina. Se alejó de su regazo y se sentó en el sofá. Envió una plegaria silenciosa antes de formular la siguiente pregunta—: ¿A qué se dedicaba tu madre en la farmacéutica?

La aterrorizaba oír la respuesta.

—Llevaba los libros de contabilidad para el dueño. Tenía unos cuantos años de experiencia en el sector químico, pero nada que luciera demasiado en un curriculum

Regina tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Luchó contra ella, pero al final perdió la batalla.

—¿Cómo se llamaba la empresa?

—McGregor Pharmaceuticals.

A Regina le entraron náuseas. Nunca había creído que tendría ganas de huir de Emma, pero en aquel momento habría preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar. Se quedó mirando la televisión con expresión impenetrable y el corazón en un puño. Emma la atrajo hacia ella.

—Y ya no hay mucho más que contar. No tengo hermanos. Sólo somos mi madre y yo —añadió con amargura—. Ojalá me dejara cuidar de ella.

El dolor que transmitía la voz de Emma le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo se sentiría si supiera la verdad? Regina no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Si hablaba, Emma se marcharía. ¿De qué iba a servir? No podía cambiar lo que había ocurrido, así que ¿por qué iba a arruinar sus últimas horas juntas? Sin embargo, ahora que sabía lo de la madre de Emma, no le parecía correcto callar, pero quería pasar una noche más con ella. ¿Acaso sólo pensaba en sus propias necesidades? Y, ay, Dios santo, cómo necesitaba sentir a Emma entre sus muslos.

Al día siguiente todo habría terminado. Pero aquella noche Emma era toda suya. No tenía la menor intención de desperdiciar un segundo más hablando de otras cosas.

Emma debió de notar su cambio de humor.

—No quería disgustarte. Ya sé que tienes tus propios problemas. Aquella mujer del bar me dio un susto de muerte —sonrió contra la mejilla de Regina—. Y mira que no me asusto fácilmente.

Regina asintió débilmente, con aire culpable. Se levantó del sofá y le dio la mano a Emma para ayudarla a levantarse. Sin decir nada, la llevó a su dormitorio. Quería sentir cómo se estremecía una vez más: quería oír sus gemidos de placer.

«Joder, sólo una vez más.»

La empujó sobre la cama y se desvistió con dedos temblorosos, mientras Emma se quitaba la camisa y los vaqueros.

Cuando la última prenda acabó en el suelo, Regina se arrodilló junto a Emma, sobre la cama. Esta se volvió hacia ella y le acarició y le masajeó las nalgas con ternura. Sus ojos color esmeralda eran cálidos y estaban encendidos de deseo, aunque también relucían con una emoción más honda. Regina quería hacer desaparecer aquella tristeza y le tomó el rostro entre las manos para besarla lenta y apasionadamente. Sus bocas se exploraron y devoraron. Sus suaves gemidos se mezclaban con suspiros húmedos cada vez que ponían entre ellas la distancia imprescindible para mirarse a los ojos.

Regina tumbó a Emma de espaldas. Deseaba tocarla, saborearla y chuparla por todas partes. Descendió, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, le lamió la pierna y le dio un mordisquito encima de la rodilla. Emma soltó una carcajada y abrió las piernas. Regina continuó su camino húmedo hacia la entrepierna de Emma y, en cuanto la alcanzó, le succionó el clítoris, hambrienta, y le metió los dedos.

Emma se arqueó y dejó escapar un profundo gemido. Frotó las caderas contra Regina. Estaba tan hermosa, libre y excitada, que a Regina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los ojos para bloquear la imagen. Si pudiera deshacerse del peso que sentía sobre los hombros... sería maravilloso abrir su corazón a alguien, para variar, en lugar de verse obligada a ocultar sus sucios secretos. A veces era como si estuviera condenada a cargar con el peso insoportable del pasado de su padre, además del suyo. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era que todo acabara.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó Emma.

Regina se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quieta, con la cabeza apoyada en el vientre de Emma y los dedos dentro. Levantó la mirada y forzó una sonrisa sensual.

—Sólo te hago esperar un poco.

«Deja de pensar.»

No podía hacer nada. Aquél era su destino y aquella noche era la última vez que estarían juntas.

Emma le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pues dime lo que he hecho para volver a hacerlo.

Regina la penetró más deprisa hasta que Emma chilló y se retorció. Cuando dejó de temblar, Regina dejó su posición entre las piernas de Emma y ascendió sobre su cuerpo, estudiándola para memorizar cada una de sus curvas. Finalmente montó a horcajadas sobre la cara de Emma. Ésta le acarició el clítoris con la lengua y le agarró las nalgas para que no se moviera. Le lamió el coño y luego le succionó el clítoris a conciencia. Regina sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo en que se lo chupaba.

Emma le deslizó los dedos entre las piernas y la penetró con energía.

Regina gritó.

—Más fuerte.

Sus entrañas se tensaron como un muelle. A una velocidad que necesariamente tenía que haberle dado sus años de kárate, Emma la cogió de la cintura y la tumbó de espaldas. Regina rebotó en el colchón al tiempo que Emma se le ponía encima.

—¿Dónde tienes los juguetes?

Emma le abrió las piernas y volvió a meterle los dedos. Regina sacudió las caderas y se aferró a la colcha.

—No necesito juguetes. Sólo... a ti.

El rostro de Emma reflejó una cierta confusión. Algo había ido mal: Regina lo percibió en el fondo de su corazón. Su última noche no sería más que un polvo de despedida. En lugar de hacer el amor, mantendrían una distancia de seguridad y utilizarían la intensidad de su conexión física como vía de escape, como siempre habían hecho. Tendría que querer sexo duro, ¿no? Como si eso la fuera a hacer sentir mejor acerca de lo que le ocultaba a Emma. Su mente se había convertido en un torbellino de pensamientos caóticos.

Emma frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Regina inspiró hondo. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y apenas podía contenerlas.

—Nada. Quiero que acabes lo que has empezado —sonrió débilmente y levantó las caderas.

Emma se retiró y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche. Regina vio el arnés de reojo y se puso tensa. No quería que en la última noche que iban a pasar juntas hubiera ninguna falsedad, pero puso cara de deseo por Emma. Si era lo que ella deseaba, dejaría que se lo metiera, joder si lo haría. Quería que Emma recordara aquella noche durante el resto de su vida.

Emma escrutó el rostro de Regina con atención y dudó, con el arnés en la mano. Notaba que algo iba mal; lo veía en el comportamiento de Regina. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero no iba a jugar a aquel juego con ella. No quería empezar a hacerle preguntas y convertir su última noche juntas en una sesión de terapia. Había ido allí para echarle el mejor polvo de su vida. Después se acurrucaría a su lado y la abrazaría hasta que se quedase dormida. Sin psicoanálisis. Sin excusas. Sin conversaciones incómodas, mientras intentaban decirse adiós. Cuando Regina se despertara por la mañana, emma ya se habría ido.

Se abrochó las correas y se colocó el dildo. Cuando miró a Regina, la pasión que reflejaba su rostro hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Su mirada decía: «méteme esa cosa ya». Emma agarró el extremo del dildo y se lo colocó entre las piernas.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y hazlo —gruñó Regina.

Había algo raro en el tono de su voz. Puede que su cara dijera «fóllame», pero su voz decía algo diferente.

Emma quiso arrancarse el puto juguete y tirarlo. Empezó a apartarse, pero Regina le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y la inmovilizó donde estaba.

—Fóllame, Emma.

Emma le introdujo el dildo poco a poco. Se deslizaba con facilidad en el interior de su coño mojado. Regina gritó, se arqueó y le hundió las uñas en la espalda.

—¡Oh, sí, más fuerte! —Se agitó contra el dildo sin parar—. Más deprisa, Emma.

Emma se sentó sobre los talones y Regina liberó su espalda. Emma encontró su ritmo y la penetró una y otra vez, mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar, en círculos. Regina la embistió y se arqueó para que la frotara más fuerte. Cuanto más cerca estaba del clímax, más desesperados se volvían sus gritos.

—¿No sabes hacerlo mejor?

Emma la penetró con más fuerza.

—Me has dicho que te follara, no que te rompiera.

Regina echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Oh, Dios, eso ya es otra cosa. No pares.

Emma le hizo doblar una pierna contra el pecho y Regina se la aguantó para que el dildo le entrara más hondo. Emma la embistió enérgicamente. Los cuerpos sudados de las dos mujeres botaban con las sacudidas. Le metió el juguete hasta el fondo, sin dejar de trabajarle el clítoris con una cadencia perfecta.

Regina jadeó en busca de aire y soltó un grito agudo y desgarrador. Su cuerpo se agitaba, fuera de control; Emma le soltó las piernas y cayó sobre ella para frotarse contra sus caderas. Cuando buscó los labios de Regina, ésta giró la cabeza y le hundió los dedos en el pelo. Enloquecida, tiró de él sin dejar de sacudirse contra su cuerpo, hasta que su orgasmo se expandió por completo.

—Ha sido fantástico —jadeó, cuando Emma le besó el cuello.

Emma sonrió, pero no fue capaz de responder. No estaba segura de a qué se refería exactamente: al orgasmo o al polvo de despedida. Estaba convencida de que aquélla era la manera que tenía Regina de decir adiós. Había llegado el momento de volver al mundo real.

Le sacó el dildo, se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Regina estaba de lado. Emma se tumbó junta a ella, las tapó a ambas con la sábana y abrazó el cuerpo sudado de Regina por la espalda. Esperó. Aquél era el momento en que una de las dos tenía que decir algo sobre el futuro, pero Emma no quería estar en desventaja, y menos cuando Regina ya le había enseñado la puerta. No parecía abierta a ningún tipo de discusión y, aunque hubiera llegado a considerar la posibilidad, seguro que se había decidido del todo cuando Emma le había hablado de su madre. ¿Quién iba a querer liarse con una mujer que pronto tendría que hacerse cargo de su madre?

Emma frunció el entrecejo. Aquél no era el motivo. Había visto compasión en los ojos de Regina. Su mirada apesadumbrada mientras se lo contaba no había sido fingida. La había entristecido de verdad oír la desgracia de Mary M. Quizá sólo se compadecía de Emma, pero era como si se sintiera responsable. Era extraño y, al mismo tiempo, adorablemente dulce.

Mierda. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. Se había acabado. Pero, joder..., tenía a Regina grabada a fuego en la mente. Sería difícil olvidarla. Notó que los hombros de Regina se relajaban y observó que su pecho se movía a un ritmo constante, con la respiración profunda propia del sueño. Emma le besó la mejilla, dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y se levantó de la cama.

Después de vestirse, se quedó de pie contemplando el bello rostro y el cuerpo de Regina. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero su tiempo con ella había finalizado.

Era hora de marcharse.

* * *

**Cualquier error háganmelo saber he intentare arreglarlo.**

**bueno espero les gustara el capítulo y la despedida que tuvieron, en el siguiente capi se vera de todo ,celos, ira ,lágrimas y veremos si en verdad estas dos mujeres merecen estar juntas o si su destino es permanecer alejadas :3**

**Un beso **

**espero sus **

**Reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de OUAT ni la historia me pertenecen**

**Bueno chicas espero les guste este capítulo está cargado de celos, y añoranza espero les guste y gracias a todas las que siguen la historia y a todas las que dejan ****Reviews y a las lectoras anónimas **** , me encanta leerlos y algunos me han hecho reír, todas tienen su opinión sobre lo que pasara en el siguiente capi y eso es bueno porque demuestra que esta historia les ha gustado, bueno ya no me ando por las ramas y las dejo leer**

**No olviden dejar su comentario de que les parece el desenlace de esta historia espero disfruten del Fic**

* * *

Tras una larga semana de trabajo, Regina se desplomó sobre la silla de su camerino y contempló su reflejo. Debería de haberse animado un poco allí, en su segundo hogar, pero era como si la tristeza se hubiera apoderado de ella. Se retocó el maquillaje mientras se preguntaba si Emma aparecería aquella noche. Sólo de pensarlo le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero sabía que no sucedería. Emma no había vuelto a poner un pie en _The Pink Lady _desde su polvo de despedida y Regina no esperaba lo contrario. Las dos sabían lo que había: la aventura se había terminado. No se iban a hacer amigas ni nada parecido. Emma había sido un buen polvo y nada más.

Regina se levantó y empujó la silla, se alisó la minifalda, se puso la máscara y recorrió el pasillo. Mantuvo los ojos pegados al suelo cuando Max la llamó a voz en grito. No quería ver a las mujeres babosas que la esperaban. Cuando atravesó el telón y llegó al taburete del escenario, se puso encima, boca abajo, y abrió las piernas.

El aire se llenó de silbidos y la música atronadora retumbó en sus oídos. El muro de sonido la aisló de sus propios pensamientos y volvió a ser la de siempre bajo los estridentes altavoces. Sin dejarse llevar por las emociones. Calmada y controlada. Mientras los vítores se sucedían y el público daba patadas en el suelo, ella se contoneaba de un lado a otro del escenario y se dejaba tocar los brazos y las piernas. Algunas almas valientes llegaron a acariciarle mechones de su cabello suelto, pero Regina pasó de largo con desdén.

Cogió la mano de alguien que se agitaba en el aire y le chupó unos cuantos dedos. A pesar de la música y los gritos, no pudo evitar que le viniera a la cabeza la imagen de Emma y, al recordar sus dedos en su interior, el calor prendió entre sus muslos. Se llevó la mano de la mujer a la entrepierna y se frotó las caderas en sus nudillos, pero aun así no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo la tocaba Emma.

Se mojó enseguida y se frotó más fuerte, hasta que unos dedos rollizos se deslizaron bajo su tanga. Regina miró directamente a los ojos castaños de la mujer, que sonrió ampliamente e intentó meterle los dedos más adentro, pero Regina le apartó la mano y se alzó por encima de la multitud. Oh, sí. Aquél era su lugar. Allí sentía que el mundo exterior desaparecía y la vida real se volvía insignificante en comparación. Paseó por el escenario entre decenas de caras y decenas de sonrisas. Tenía un buen puñado de fans entregadas.

La música terminó demasiado pronto. No quería que cesara la música, porque el silencio la devolvería a la realidad. Abandonó el escenario y corrió a su camerino. Por el pasillo, se quitó la máscara y el top. No le importaba si la veía alguien. Los lanzó contra la pared en cuanto entró en el camerino. La minifalda se fue al suelo. Se quitó los tacones, cogió los vaqueros y se cubrió el torso con una camiseta sin mangas. Un ruido la alertó y se volvió hacia la puerta. Kathryn estaba en el umbral.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, manteniendo las distancias—. No eras tú misma ahí fuera.

Regina asintió.

—Todo bien, jefa.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Regina no acababa de entender qué coño le pasaba. ¿Acaso su imagen de mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma se había ido al carajo?

—De verdad, Kathryn, no me pasa nada. No te preocupes.

—Regina, no puedo ayudarte si no eres sincera conmigo. Creo que habría que llamar a Marco. — Kathryn se le acercó y le tendió un sobre—. Te ha llegado otra carta.

Regina la cogió con precaución. Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago. La abrió despacio, sacó la nota doblada y leyó la nueva amenaza. Estaba pulcramente mecanografiada, igual que la primera.

**O****JO POR OJO Y DIENTE POR DIENTE****.**

**T****U VIDA POR OTRA**

—No puedes ocuparte de esto tú sola —le dijo Kathryn —. ¿Y si es más que una broma? ¿Y si Zelena busca venganza? Regina negó con la cabeza. —No quiero sacar esto de madre —dijo.

Le temblaban las manos y las puso entre las rodillas.

—El otro día prácticamente sacaba espuma por la boca.

—Estaba borracha —puntualizó Regina—. Y no admitió que fuera ella la de las notas y las llamadas. Además, la adquisición de Ozwesterly fue de las más fáciles en las que ayudé a mi padre. Su padre ni siquiera estaba en contra de vender. Creo que se alegraba de que se acabara todo.

Kathryn suspiró.

—Siento lo de la otra noche. Supongo que estaba un poco celosa.

Regina sonrió ante el súbito cambio de tema.

—No sufras.

Aunque Kathryn sólo necesitaba desahogarse y seguían siendo amigas, Regina no quería contarle demasiado. No estaba dispuesta a hablarle de Emma, porque, si se lo contaba, Kathryn creería que había tenido algo que ver con la ruptura. Y que Dios las cogiera confesadas.

—¿Le has hablado de tu empresa? —la sondeó Kathryn.

—¿A quién?

—No hagas como si no supieras de quién te hablo.

Regina se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo por qué contárselo. Ya me conoces. Cuando es sólo sexo, no hay nada de qué hablar.

—¿Seguro? —dijo Kathryn en un tono suspicaz, escrutando el rostro de Regina con atención.

—Joder, claro. Estoy segura —rió Regina—. No tengo tiempo para las cursiladas del amor. Además, tú eres la única persona a la que le da igual mi verdadero trabajo. Pero, claro, eres una zorra, así que no cuentas.

Kathryn soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, lo soy, vale. —Se dirigió a la puerta—. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que confiar en alguien.

—Confío en la gente que me quiere —dijo Regina.

Kathryn la miró detenidamente.

—Por eso tienes que confiar en mí y llamar a Marco.

Regina asintió y metió la nota en el sobre otra vez. En aquel momento, Robin apareció en el camerino sin darle tiempo a escapar.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo con Tony y conmigo después de que cerremos?

—Claro que sí.

Regina dejó la amenaza de muerte en el cajón superior de su tocador y Kathryn la observó, interrogante.

—Podría llamar yo a Marco, si quieres.

—No. —Regina se puso en pie—. Es mi problema, no el tuyo.

Robin arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me estáis ocultando algo?

—¿Acaso Regina le haría eso a sus amigos? —replicó Kathryn con sarcasmo.

Cuando se fue, Robin le puso la mano en la pierna.

—Regina, cielo, ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que no tienes que defenderte de todo el mundo?

Regina no se movió, aunque las palabras de su amigo desataron algo en su interior. ¿Era eso lo que hacía? Contempló su reflejo en el espejo y retrocedió en el tiempo, hasta otro reflejo, en otro tiempo. Fue como ver a su madre devolviéndole la mirada, desde lo más profundo de su memoria. Era como ver una película antigua: Regina la vio llorar. Intentó consolarla rodeándole los hombros con el brazo.

Su madre suspiró hondo.

—Nada cambiará. Hasta cree que tiene que defenderse de mí.

La derrota que reflejaba su rostro hizo que Regina se sintiera totalmente impotente. Su madre había tirado la toalla. Había dejado de quererle. Regina siempre la había visto como _la _traidora que los abandonó y empezó una nueva vida. Sin embargo, ¿era la única que había traicionado a alguien? Por primera vez en la vida comprendió que su padre le había hecho daño a la mujer que le amaba y que aquello había tenido consecuencias. Había pagado aquel precio por levantar un muro entre él y la gente que lo quería de verdad.

¿Quería ella cometer el mismo error?

* * *

Emma dejó el coche en el aparcamiento del restaurante de 24 horas y miró el reloj. Seguramente Ruby tardaría diez minutos en llegar. Emma había llegado pronto porque necesitaba desesperadamente ver a su vieja amiga y porque no quería aparcar en la calle, la misma en la que estaba _The Pink Lady_. En casa se estaba volviendo loca y tenía que hacer algo para sacarse todas aquellas imágenes de la cabeza. La televisión no ayudaba. Tampoco podía dormir. Y, sin descansar como es debido, no podía funcionar y mucho menos entrenar para el próximo combate. A aquel ritmo, algún oponente muy inferior a ella la humillaría públicamente.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Regina?

Después estaba su madre, que se había mostrado tan tranquila durante su visita. Aquella mujer le provocaría una úlcera. Sus ahorros se agotaban a una velocidad de vértigo y Emma no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Apretó los dientes con irritación. Durante la semana anterior, había llamado a algunas empresas farmacéuticas de otros estados y también a varias farmacias, pero seguía sin encontrar nada.

Estaba asustada, desesperada. Se diría que su madre se negaba a darse cuenta de las pocas opciones que le quedaban y la muy obstinada insistía en que lo tenía todo bajo control y en que podía cuidarse sola. ¿Qué hacía falta para que asumiera la situación y le permitiera a Emma hacer lo que cualquier hija querría hacer?

Cerró el Viper y entró en el restaurante. Suponía que tendría que esperar sola, pero oyó que alguien la llamaba y localizó a una morena con mechas rojas que le hacía señas desde una de las mesas que había junto a la ventana. Sólo con ver sonreír a Ruby, Emma se sintió mejor. Joder, necesitaba liberar un poco de tensión acumulada. Si alguien podía devolverla al buen camino era su ex compañera de cuarto en la universidad.

—¡Hacía meses que no me llamabas! —protestó Ruby en cuanto Emma tomó asiento a su lado.

—Lo siento. —Emma agachó la cabeza con la esperanza de que Ruby se apiadara de ella.

—Haces bien en sentirlo —le sonrió Ruby—. ¿Tu madre ya ha encontrado trabajo?

Emma negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sigue buscando y sigue sin dejar que la ayude.

—Eso es porque es una mujer con clase. No quiere aprovecharse de su hija.

Emma se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Supongo. Pero cuando se quede sin ahorros no tendrá más remedio.

—Entonces ya veréis lo que hacéis.

Pidieron unas cervezas y estudiaron la carta.

—La hamburguesa al roquefort está muy buena —apuntó Emma. Solía pasar por aquel restaurante antes de ir a alguno de los clubs de más abajo.

—¿Quieres que compartamos algún entrante? —preguntó Ruby—. Me muero de hambre.

Emma no tenía apetito. Llevaba días viviendo a base de fruta y café, pero por hacer feliz a Ruby dijo que sí.

—Claro, lo que quieras.

—Aros de cebolla. —Ruby dejó la carta—. Y un batido. ¿Chocolate o vainilla?

A Emma se le revolvió el estómago.

—Elige tú.

La camarera les llenó las jarras de cerveza y les tomó nota.

—Ahora, vamos a lo bueno —dijo Ruby, en cuanto se alejó la camarera—. ¿Qué tal tu vida sexual?

Emma sonrió. Nadie como Ruby para ir al grano y saber que había alguna mujer en el asunto.

—Ya no vale la pena hablar de ella.

Ruby la observó.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿La zorra de Tink no te fastidió la libido, verdad? Ya te dije que no la dejaras ir a vivir contigo.

Emma se rió.

—No, es que..., bueno... —Respiró hondo. Si no se lo podía contar a Ruby, ¿a quién se lo iba a contar?—. Conocí a una persona. Una _stripper. _

—Oh, cuenta, cuenta —Ruby se puso cómoda.

—No es nada. Sólo...

—¿Te la tiraste? Cuéntame _esa _parte.

Emma sonrió y bebió un sorbo de cerveza mientras reflexionaba.

—No lo sé. Fue diferente.

Ruby ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Diferente? Será mejor que te expliques, porque me ha parecido ver a Cupido disparando flechas con corazoncitos alrededor de tu cabeza.

Emma echó un vistazo a su espalda cuando un ruidoso grupo entró en el restaurante. Carcajadas femeninas y risitas masculinas flotaron en el ambiente.

Emma se quedó sin respiración al reconocer a Regina con Robin y otro hombre. Su cabello ondulado caía como una cascada de rizos negros sobre sus hombros. Los fluorescentes del local le robaron parte de color a sus mejillas y, como resultado, sus rasgos parecían más duros. Vio a Emma y a Ruby, pero apartó la mirada enseguida. Su expresión, indudablemente teñida de celos, así como los vaqueros que le ajustaban peligrosamente los muslos provocaron un escalofrío ardiente entre las piernas de Emma.

A Robin se le borró la sonrisa de la cara cuando vio a Ruby. Lanzó a Emma una mirada incendiaria para dejarle bien claro que, antes que ser testigo de cómo cenaba con otra mujer, la abofetearía. Era evidente que Regina no le había dicho que su lío ya era historia.

Ruby cambió de posición a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede?

Emma despegó los ojos del fuego que ardía en la mirada de Regina

—Es _ella. _

Ruby se volvió en el asiento.

—_Oh, là, là... _Parece cabreada.

Cabreada _y _celosa. Emma sonrió: le gustaba despertar aquellas emociones en Regina. Sonrió aún más cuando el trío se les acercó.

—Hola. ¿Ahora acabáis?

Perdió la batalla interna que estaba librando para no mirar a Regina. Robin soltó una risita.

—Ni siquiera hemos empezado. —Le sopló un beso al hombre que tenía a su lado—. Este macizorro es Tony.

Emma sonrió ante las muestras de afecto. Ojalá pudiera tener una relación tan fácil y cómoda con Regina.

—Encantada, Tony. ¿Queréis sentaros con nosotras?

Los ojos marrones de Regina echaron chispas.

—No, gracias. No querría interrumpir vuestra cita.

—Pero yo sí. Siéntate —intervino Robin, que hizo pasar a Tony delante para que se sentara a la mesa.

Emma reprimió una carcajada: Regina se moría de celos.

—No nos importa. —Le dio un codazo a Ruby—. ¿Verdad?

Ruby le siguió el juego.

—En absoluto.

Regina se sentó al final de la mesa, fijó la mirada en la ventana y mantuvo la distancia entre Emma y ella.

—Ya hemos pedido, pero llamaré a la camarera —se ofreció Emma, complaciente.

—Ah, no te preocupes —dijo Robin—. Venimos siempre, así que ya saben lo que queremos.

Le dio otro repaso a Ruby y se quitó una pelusilla imaginaria del hombro. Regina tamborileó con las uñas sobre la mesa, sin mirar a Emma para nada. El enfado era evidente en cada fibra de su ser.

Emma dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Parece que mañana va a hacer buen día, ¿verdad?

Aquello no podía haber sucedido: no acababa de decir semejante estupidez.

«Dios, tierra trágame.»

¿No se suponía que tenía que poner celosa a Regina?

Ruby soltó una risita.

—Mi pequeña meteoróloga.

Le dio una palmada en la pierna a Emma y Regina la fulminó con la mirada. Robin tosió y se dirigió a Ruby.

—Regina es cinturón negro.

Ruby sonrió.

—Yo también. Emma me entrenó. Clases particulares, por supuesto.

Emma tomó un trago de cerveza para que no le entrara la risa. La mezcla de fuego y hielo en los ojos de Regina era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

—Bueno, alguien está acosando a Regina.

Robin sonaba como un niño de párvulos, emperrado en superar a Ruby. Ésta se acercó un poco a Emma y dijo, con voz seductora:

—Emma nunca dejaría que nadie me acosara. ¿Verdad, nena?

Emma reprimió una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, despacio.

—Nunca.

Llegó la comida. Tony comía como si deseara hacerse invisible. Robin tiró ketchup en el plato de Ruby «sin querer». Emma mordisqueaba sus delicias de pollo sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Regina. Buscaba desesperadamente algo que decir.

«Estás tan buena que en lo único que pienso es en hacer que te corras. ¿Sabes qué? Te echo de menos.»

Se metió una patata frita en la boca para reprimir un gemido.

—¿Cuánto hace que os conocéis? —preguntó Regina, en un tono tirante.

Antes de que Emma tuviera tiempo de atarle la lengua a Ruby y dar por terminada la deliciosa provocación, ésta rió, se volvió hacia su amiga y repuso:

—Uf, hará... ¿veinte años?

A Regina se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Veinte años?

Robin resopló. Se levantó de la mesa y arrastró a Tony con él.

—Vamos, Regina, cielo. Necesitas despiojarte. Seguro que esta perra te ha pegado algo.

Siguió insultándola por encima del hombro de camino a la caja. Regina dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar se dio la vuelta, con el rostro congestionado por la ira, y volvió a la mesa a grandes zancadas.

—Eres una puta mentirosa. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Joder... —Ruby silbó por lo bajo cuando el trío salió por la puerta—. Menuda bomba de relojería tienes entre manos.

Emma vio por la ventana cómo se alejaba Regina, seguida de Robin y de su cita.

—¿Qué haces aquí sentada todavía, tonta? —la impelió Ruby—. Detenla.

—¿Para qué coño la voy a detener? Acaba de dejarme.

Ruby la empujó hasta hacerla levantar.

—Mueve el culo y sal ahí fuera antes de que se vaya. Creo que Cupido ha dado en el blanco.

* * *

Regina se detuvo junto al coche de Robin y esperó a los tortolitos. La furia se había apoderado de ella y su paciencia pendía de un hilo. Dios! , no había estado tan celosa en la vida. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque una tía con la que se había enrollado dos noches había engañado a su novia? Por amor del cielo, se sentía sucia y humillada.

Robin y Tony se acercaron a ella, entre risitas.

—¿Vais a dejar de meteros mano el tiempo suficiente para llevarme al club? Sabía que tendría que haber traído mi coche.

—No os preocupéis, chicos. Yo la llevo. Me pilla de camino —intervino Emma, que había aparecido en la acera.

Regina le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—Ni hablar. No vas a volver a ponerle los cuernos a tu novia conmigo —fulminó a Robin con la mirada para que se diera prisa—. ¡Entra en el puto coche!

Robin miró a Emma de arriba abajo.

—A lo mejor deberías ir con ella, cielo —le dijo a Regina. Entonces le dirigió una sonrisa a su cita y añadió—: Mi pastelito se siente un poco abandonado. ¿Verdad, pastelito?

Hecha una furia, Regina apretó los dientes y a punto estuvo de gruñirle a Emma.

—Iré a pie.

Emma se pasó los dedos por el pelo, en un gesto de frustración.

—Maldita sea, te están acosando. No vas a ir a pie a ninguna parte.

Regina se dio media vuelta y echó a andar, pero Emma la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

—Sube al puto coche o te meteré a la fuerza.

Regina enderezó los hombros, levantó la barbilla y se dirigió al Viper como una princesa orgullosa. Se quedó allí de pie hasta que Emma le abrió la puerta y, sin pronunciar palabra, subió al coche y se abrochó el cinturón.

El trayecto de dos manzanas fue más incómodo que una cumbre palestino-israelí. Ninguna de las dos quería romper el hielo. Incapaz de reprimir su enfado, Regina se encaró con Emma en cuanto llegaron a _The Pink Lady_.

—¡Qué cara tienes! ¿Follabas conmigo mientras tu novia te esperaba preocupada en casa?

Emma sonrió. Aquella furiosa acusación la extasiaba.

—No, te follaba mientras ella estaba en el trabajo.

Regina dio un respingo. Cerró los puños y a duras penas reprimió el impulso de pegarla.

—Estás enferma.

—No parecía que te importara cuando gritabas mi nombre.

Regina sintió un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. ¿Cómo lograba Emma que, a pesar de todo, tuviera ganas de arrancarle la ropa?

«Santo cielo. He sido "la otra".»

Y había disfrutado cada segundo. Le aterrorizaba que Emma viera el deseo en sus ojos, así que miró por la ventana. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no se permitió derramarlas. No pensaba consentir que aquella zorra la hiciera llorar, por mucho daño que le hubiera hecho.

—Mírame, Regina.

La súplica de Emma despertó el fuego en su interior. El ansia y el deseo la asaetearon como cristales afilados, directos a su sexo.

—Vete a la mierda.

Emma le cogió la barbilla y le hizo girar la cabeza.

—Ruby es mi mejor amiga. Éramos compañeras de cuarto en la universidad.

Regina tragó saliva. Los ojos de Emma, cargados de ternura, diversión y honestidad, hicieron que le entraran ganas de subirse a su cara a horcajadas.

«Veinte años.»

El comentario por fin cobraba sentido. Había asumido que eran novias desde el instituto, cosa que hacía que Emma pareciera mucho más insensible. Por favor, se había comportado como una idiota enamorada en público. Habían jugado con ella.

Emma le sonrió con delicadeza y compuso una expresión divertida, pero aquello no aplacó a Regina. De repente se sentía como una amante despechada. La vergüenza no hizo más que avivar su enfado. Giró la cara, temerosa de la mirada de Emma y de las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior como un tsunami. Apoyó la mejilla en el fresco cristal y dijo:

—Muy graciosa.

—No soy yo la que lleva una doble vida —le dijo Emma en tono serio—. Ni siquiera sé quién eres en realidad, Regina

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He estado en tu casa. Y te vi con traje un día por la calle. Es evidente que no haces _strip-tease _para ganarte el pan.

Regina se encaró con ella de nuevo. Le temblaban los labios. Quería contárselo todo pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Me conoces mejor de lo que crees.

—¿De verdad? ¿Porque hemos follado unas cuantas veces?

—No. —Regina luchó por hallar las palabras adecuadas. Al final sus esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas se fueron al traste—. El picnic. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

¿Qué trataba de decir? ¿Que era el único día de su memoria reciente en que se había sentido _real? _¿Que cuando Emma y ella habían hecho el amor sobre aquella manta se había sentido _querida? _

Emma la miró durante un buen rato.

—Voy a llevarte a casa. Y luego vamos a hablar.

A Regina se le aceleró el pulso. ¿Sería un error? Apartó las dudas de su mente y accedió.

—De acuerdo.

Regina se apoyó en el reposacabezas de piel, sorprendida del riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr. Emma quería saber la verdad y ella se la contaría, hasta el detalle más sórdido. Sería un gran alivio soltarlo todo, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

**Que le dira Regina a Emma? Esto hará que ellas se separen o se unan por la verdad que Regina está dispuesta a decir? ….esto se verá en el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste **

**Cualquier error háganme saber he intentare arreglarlo.**

**Un beso **

**Espero sus **

**Reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de OUAT ni la historia me pertenecen**

**Bueno chicas espero les guste este capítulo gracias a todas las que siguen la historia y a todas las que dejan Reviews y a las lectoras anónimas **** , me encanta leerlos y algunos me han hecho reír, bueno ya no me ando por las ramas y las dejo leer**

**No olviden dejar su comentario de que les parece el desenlace de esta historia espero disfruten del Fic**

* * *

La verja de la casa de Regina estaba abierta de par en par. Habían tirado papel higiénico sobre los arbustos y los árboles como si fueran guirnaldas de Navidad. También habían lanzado pintura roja sobre la fachada, en un cruel intento de estropear su belleza.

—Dios santo...

Regina bajó a toda prisa del Viper en cuanto aparcaron. Emma sacó el móvil y llamó a emergencias, mientras bajaba del coche y seguía a Regina por el patio delantero. La operadora respondió.

—¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Alguien ha entrado en casa de mi amiga. Necesitamos una patrulla inmediatamente.

Emma le dio la dirección.

—Señora, ¿hay alguien con usted?

—Mi amiga está aquí. Es la propietaria de la casa.

La operadora le dijo que permaneciera al teléfono hasta que llegara la policía y Emma rodeó a Regina con el brazo.

—Están de camino.

—¿Qué clase de jodido chiflado haría algo así?

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras contemplaba el jardín. Su bello rostro estaba contraído por la pena.

«Seguramente el mismo jodido chiflado que envía amenazas de muerte al club.»

Emma se guardó aquel pensamiento para sí. La mujer que Harold había reducido no había negado estar detrás de aquellas amenazas y todo el mundo parecía pensar que, efectivamente, podía haber sido ella. ¿Se habría metido en casa de Regina? Y si sabía dónde vivía, ¿qué más podía saber? ¿Qué relación tenía con Regina?

Emma paseó con Regina por el jardín, para comprobar los destrozos. Había cristales rotos sobre las plantas tropicales, alrededor de la entrada. Al inspeccionar más a fondo, encontraron algunas ventanas rotas. Habían lanzado más papel higiénico desde dentro de la casa. Regina subió al porche de madera.

—No entres —la detuvo Emma—. Espera a que llegue la policía.

Regina soltó un chillido agudo y se llevó las manos a la boca. Emma siguió la dirección de su mirada de horror y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En las tablas del patio habían escrito una nueva amenaza a punta de cuchillo.

**HA LLEGADO TU HORA, ZORRA**

Los sollozos desconsolados de Regina le rompieron el corazón. La abrazó con fuerza hasta que apareció la policía, con las luces y las sirenas puestas, como si vinieran a arrestar a un terrorista. Su pronta llegada sorprendió a Emma, aunque supuso que una de las ventajas de vivir en un barrio como aquél era que la policía acudía cuando la llamaban. Si hubiera llamado desde casa de su madre habría sido diferente; eso si se dignaban a aparecer. Apartó aquel amargo pensamiento de su mente y soltó a Regina. Las dos contemplaron las luces brillantes.

Después de confirmarle a la operadora que la policía había llegado, Emma colgó y se llevó a Regina del porche. Si el acosador o acosadora había dejado algún rastro, no quería contaminar la escena antes de que la analizara la policía.

Un policía alto, vestido de paisano, se les acercó e iluminó la parte de atrás de la casa con una linterna.

—¿Habéis entrado?

—No —contestó Regina, enjugándose las lágrimas.

El inspector dio algunas órdenes, se sacó una llave del bolsillo y se la dio a un policía vestido de uniforme.

—Asegúrate de que no hay nadie en la casa. —Se volvió hacia ellas de nuevo—. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede haber hecho esto, Regina?

Regina respondió sin extrañarse de que el inspector la llamara por su nombre de pila.

—Supongo que podría hacerte una lista.

Para sorpresa de Emma, el policía la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

—No pasa nada, nena. Ya sabes el viejo dicho: «Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca.» Tu padre siguió siempre esa regla.

—Ay, Marco —suspiró Regina—. Tendría que haberte llamado antes.

«¿Marco?»

¿Regina conocía a un inspector por su nombre? ¿Quién coño era aquella mujer?

Marco le dio una palmada en la espalda y la soltó.

—Parece que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

—Eso es decir poco. —Regina sonrió a Emma con timidez—. Emma, te presento a mi segundo padre, Marco Humbert. El mejor amigo de mi padre.

Marco le tendió la ancha mano y Emma se la estrechó. Había un millón de preguntas que quería hacerles a los dos, pero por el momento callar parecía la mejor opción.

—La casa está limpia, señor —gritó el agente desde el porche—. No hay nadie. Sólo un desorden de mil demonios.

Regina fue hacia allá y Emma la siguió al punto. Marco Humbert se quedó atrás, hablando por radio. Las habitaciones con ventanas rotas también estaban llenas de papel higiénico y manchadas con bombas de pintura. Las cortinas estaban desgarradas y se agitaban en las ventanas con el viento. Regina se cubrió la boca al llegar a la sala de estar. Las bolas de pintura habían roto una vitrina y había cristales en la moqueta.

—Era de mi madre...

Regina se echó a llorar de nuevo y las lágrimas hicieron que se le corriera el rímel; se arrodilló y se puso a recoger trozos de porcelana. Había una tiara con una piedra preciosa en el centro, torcida y rota junto a la vitrina. Regina la cogió, la abrazó contra su pecho y rompió en sollozos.

—Le encantaba. Más que ninguna otra cosa.

La voz de Marco desde la otra habitación atrajo la atención de Emma y ésta despegó los ojos de aquella desoladora imagen.

—No hay señal de que hayan forzado la puerta, así que lo más seguro es que quien haya sido supiera el código.

Entró en la sala de estar y se detuvo al ver a Regina en el suelo.

—Quiero que atrapes a quien ha hecho esto —farfulló ella.

—Le cogeremos, pequeña.

Dio un rodeo para no pisar los cristales rotos y miró por la ventana hecha añicos.

—No puedes quedarte aquí. Será mejor que vengas conmigo y con Eugenia. Se queja de que nunca vienes a vernos.

—No pasa nada, señor. Puede quedarse conmigo —intervino Emma—. Tenemos que hablar.

Marco asintió.

—Bien. Coge lo que necesites, pero no intentes limpiar nada.

—Pero no puedo irme así, sin más —murmuró Regina, sin apartar los ojos de sus recuerdos.

Marco cruzó la habitación, le puso la mano en el hombro y le habló con dulzura.

—Tendremos que precintar toda la casa durante la investigación. No podrás volver hasta que la policía científica acabe de buscar huellas y recoger pruebas.

Emma agarró a Regina de la mano.

—Venga. Vamos a coger algo de ropa.

Quien estuviera jugando con ella quería que viviera con miedo y lo estaba consiguiendo. Nunca había estado tan asustada. Había recibido muchas cartas incendiarias y llamadas cargadas de odio en Mills Industries. La gente le gritaba obscenidades y colgaba, como si eso les diera el control. Zelena Ozwesterly había sido la primera persona en seguirla a _The Pink Lady _y seguramente era quien había escrito las últimas notas y había hecho las llamadas que había interceptado Kathryn. ¿Pero aquello? Regina nunca había sufrido un ataque tan lleno de rencor. Tan personal. Quienquiera que lo hubiera hecho quería dejarle bien claro algo, aunque no sabía el qué.

Se concentró en lo que tenía que meter en la bolsa para llevarse a casa de Emma. Esta estaba sentada en la cama, a pocos metros, con los brazos cruzados. Su expresión era seria y Regina no se atrevía ni a mirarla. Aquella noche iba a tener que explicarle muchas cosas, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para hacerlo. Ya no estaba segura de poder compartir sus secretos más sucios con una mujer que había llegado a importarle y a la que admiraba. Lo único que quería era hacerse un ovillo en un sofá y quedarse dormida en sus brazos para olvidar sus problemas y el resto del mundo en general.

Todavía podía decidir irse con Marco. Allí estaría segura. Eugenia y él lo sabían todo de su padre y ella, y no la juzgaban.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Emma.

Regina se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando al vacío. Se puso recta y decidió que había llegado la hora de coger el toro por los cuernos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pasarle la pelota a Emma y esperar a ver qué ocurría.

Marco las esperaba en el jardín delantero.

—Necesito el nombre y el número de teléfono de todas las personas que tienen el código.

Regina sintió como si le oprimieran el pecho. Marco estaría orgulloso de ella.

—Sólo se lo he dado a la gente en quien confío.

—Bien hecho. ¿Para qué se lo ibas a dar a nadie más? —Le sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos relucieron, divertidos.

El viento le agitó el pelo, plateado—. ¿Y en cuántas personas confías?

Regina le lanzó una mirada de exasperación y empezó a decir nombres.

—Robín y Kathryn. Killian. Tú. Emma. Nadie más.

Marco parecía aliviado.

—¿Eso es todo?

La recorrió una oleada de culpabilidad. Tenía que contarle muchas más cosas.

—Me están acosando —soltó, antes de cambiar de opinión.

La simpatía de Marco se desvaneció y una mirada airada vino a reemplazarla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Alguien ha estado dejándome amenazas de muerte en el club. Notas, llamadas de teléfono. Una mujer se presentó la otra noche, me llamó de todo y me amenazó antes de que Harold la echara. Tengo su nombre y su número de matrícula.

Marco pasó una hoja de su libreta.

—Por mucho que te guste hacerte la dura, hay cosas de las que no puedes ocuparte sola. ¿Cómo se llama?

— Zelena Ozwesterly.

La dura mirada de Marco se tiñó de confusión. Temía decirle la segunda parte, pero inspiró hondo y prosiguió.

—Compramos la empresa de su padre.

Marco levantó la mirada al punto.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

Ahí estaba: el instinto protector que la hacía sentir segura. Había ocupado el lugar de su padre sin titubeos, sin reservas. Lo adoraba por quererla tanto.

—No quería preocuparte. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Y creía que sólo estaba enfadada, pero que no pasaría de ahí.

Marco escribió algo en la libreta.

—Duerme un poco. Yo me encargaré de esto. Pero más vale que me llames a primera hora de la mañana. Tenemos que hablar de varias cosas.

Regina sabía que no diría nada más delante de Emma y deseó abrazarlo por ser tan discreto. Miró a Emma de reojo y su expresión le dejó claro que aquella noche tenía intención de llegar hasta el fondo de su misteriosa vida. No estaba segura de por qué era tan importante que Emma lo supiera todo, pero deseaba contárselo. No quería que hubiera secretos entre ellas, así que, acabara como acabara la noche, se lo contaría todo y al menos se quedaría con la conciencia limpia.

* * *

Emma condujo el Viper por la carretera que discurría entre jardines tropicales, con palmeras altas y bajas, cuyas hojas se balanceaban a merced del viento. Llegaron frente a una gran casa de estuco gris con una veranda alrededor. A diferencia de muchas casas de la costa de Los Ángeles, tenía una chimenea alta.

Regina se sintió como en casa enseguida. Estaba impaciente por entrar y encender la chimenea. Emma cogió su bolsa del asiento trasero y Regina la siguió al interior por un ancho pasillo, hasta llegar a una sala espaciosa con un mullido sofá en el centro. Había una butaca orejera a juego y un sillón reclinable a los lados, formando un cuadrado en el suelo, en cuyo centro había una mesita de café para completar el cuadro.

Regina se relajó un poco al ver el hogar de piedra de la chimenea. Había atizadores con agarradores de latón en el borde. Se moría de ganas de encender el fuego y acurrucarse junto a Emma.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.

Emma dejó la bolsa de Regina en el suelo y encendió una lámpara en el rincón. Regina paseó por la estancia y contempló todos los chismes, trofeos, medallas y fotografías de caras sonrientes. Notó que se le encogía el corazón al pensar en su padre y hasta en su insensible hermano gorrón, pero sobre todo en su madre. En aquellos momentos la echaba muchísimo de menos. El hogar de los Mills solía mostrar las mismas caras sonrientes antes de que su madre se marchara y antes de que un ataque al corazón se llevara a su padre. Después de aquello todo había ido de mal en peor, hasta que conoció a Kathryn.

Aunque nunca había estado enamorada de ella, tenían sueños parecidos. Kathryn tenía el bar y necesitaba su ayuda para darle vida, así que Regina se había tirado a la piscina para explorar su deseo de bailar. Al principio había planeado hacer _strip-tease _solamente un par de noches por semana y como algo temporal. Sin embargo, con el baile desconectaba de la vida real y de aquel negocio que la hacía tan infeliz.

Los sueños de su padre la habían empujado hacia delante día a día, sin mirar atrás y sin prestarle atención a lo que de verdad importaba en la vida. Lo único que la motivaba era continuar con su legado. Si no hubiera sido por _The Pink Lady _y sus excéntricos amigos, se habría vuelto loca mucho tiempo atrás. El club se había convertido en un lugar donde podía desahogarse y, cuando el local empezó a funcionar, Regina se sintió orgullosa de haber aportado su granito de arena.

Emma pasó por su lado y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Quieres que encienda el fuego, ya que no dejas de mirar la chimenea?

Cuando Regina asintió, Emma prendió unas ramitas y un poco de papel y se sentó sobre los talones para ver cómo se avivaba el fuego. Se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos cada vez que tiraba un tronco a las llamas, pero Regina dejó de fantasear cuando Emma se limpió las manos y se dejó caer en el sofá.

«Allá vamos.»

—¿Lista para contarme qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Regina era consciente de que con aquella pregunta no hacía más que ganar tiempo, pero no es que quisiera jugar con Emma: sencillamente no sabía por dónde empezar. Emma la miró con impaciencia

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida. No he visto nunca que la policía llegara tan rápido a la escena de un crimen como lo han hecho hoy, evidentemente porque eres una especie de hijastra del inspector jefe. Te desnudas en un club, pero no necesitas el dinero. Vives en una mansión y parece que la policía sea tu equipo de guardaespaldas privados. —Dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica—. Eso descarta que trafiques con drogas, pero sigo sin saber cómo te ganas la vida y el vandalismo y las amenazas me han dado que pensar. Así que, ¿qué tienes que contarme, Regina?

Regina respiró hondo, rodeó las piernas de Emma y se sentó a su lado.

—Ya sabes que no me desnudo. No soy tan barata. Yo bailo.

Emma rió.

—Vale, ésa te la concedo.

—Y ya te dije que llevo la empresa de mi padre. Murió hace casi dos años. Mi hermano es demasiado estúpido para llevar otra cosa que no sea su Hummer y la verdad es que ni de eso estoy segura —sonrió, pero, como Emma no dio muestras de que el chiste le hiciera gracia, volvió a posar la mirada en el fuego—. En cualquier caso, heredé el negocio. Mi padre sabía que era la única que tenía lo que hay que tener para manejarlo, porque me había entrenado durante años.

—Te debía de querer mucho, para dejártelo todo.

—No sé si voy a poder estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

—Estoy segura de que estás haciendo un buen trabajo —insistió Emma con un tono de clara simpatía en la voz.

Las llamas se agitaron, bajo la atenta mirada de Regina.

—He hecho lo que se esperaba de mí. Es difícil de explicar..., complicado.

—Regina, me estoy cansando de juegos. Ya sé que empezamos como un rollo sexual y Dios sabe que nunca esperé que...

Regina se volvió poco a poco, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho.

«¿Qué es lo que nunca esperaste?»

Pensó en la atracción irracional que sentía por Emma y en las emociones que había tratado de ignorar desde que la conoció. Entre ellas había algo más que una conexión sexual, eso ya era innegable, pero lo que no sabía era lo que sentía Emma.

—¿Qué es lo que no esperabas? —susurró, esperanzada.

Emma gruñó.

—Nunca esperé que las cosas se complicaran tanto. Gente que irrumpe en tu casa, amenazas de muerte, la loca del club, la policía que corre a protegerte. Ve al grano, Regina. Se me está agotando la paciencia.

Regina dio un respingo y todas las palabras que anhelaba decir se le fueron de la cabeza. Quería averiguar si Emma sentía algo por ella y también quería hablarle de los últimos dos años, para que supiera lo triste que estaba porque su padre había muerto solo en su despacho y no había podido decirle adiós. Lo perdida que estaba sin su madre. Lo sola que se había sentido ante la tumba de su padre y lo desgraciada que había sido su vida hasta que la había conocido.

Regina contuvo la respiración y reflexionó sobre aquel hecho tan increíble. De repente, todo le importaba mucho más; la idea de perder a Emma le resultaba insoportable. Entrelazó los dedos con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle la locura en la que estaba sumida su vida sin arriesgar lo que más le importaba? Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba que Emma la entendiera y la aceptara.

Notó que se le encendían las mejillas y dejó escapar el aliento contenido de golpe, con un sonido parecido a un quejido. Se volvió enseguida para mirar a Emma a los ojos. La verdad le temblaba en los labios:

**_estaba enamorada_.**

* * *

**dejen sus Reviews **


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**Bueno chicas espero les guste**

**Las dejo leer, no olviden dejar su comentario de que les parece **

**esta historia espero disfruten del Fic**

* * *

_Notó que se le encendían las mejillas y dejó escapar el aliento contenido de golpe, con un sonido parecido a un quejido. Se volvió enseguida para mirar a Emma a los ojos. La verdad le temblaba en los labios__**: estaba enamorada.**_

* * *

—¡Que qué clase de negocio tienes, joder! —le gritó Emma.

La aspereza de sus palabras fue como una bofetada de realidad. Conmocionada, le sostuvo a Emma la mirada airada y reprimió el impulso de hacerse un ovillo en su regazo y llorar ante la injusticia que suponía estar a punto de perder algo que ni siquiera había sido consciente de querer.

—Es una corporación —tartamudeó, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable.

—Bueno, eso ayuda mucho.

El cinismo de Emma la hirió de un modo que no esperaba. Con ella, Regina se sentía súbitamente vulnerable y se encogió sobre sí misma. Si hubiera puesto su plan en práctica antes, si hubiera sido lo bastante fuerte para plantar cara a los viejos ambiciosos que querían más y más dinero, por llenas que tuvieran ya las carteras... Emma no la escucharía: no le daría la oportunidad de explicarle que, en realidad, era una persona decente y de buen corazón.

Con lo que iba a contarle, a Emma se le revolvería el estómago y Regina no podría defenderse. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que había decidido seguir destrozando empresas y despidiendo a empleados? No podía esperar que Emma la perdonara por no cambiar el rumbo de la empresa en cuanto su padre murió. Apenas podía perdonarse ella misma.

Regina levantó la barbilla. Su padre no la había defraudado nunca y ella no pensaba defraudarlo ahora por nada del mundo. No se disculparía por él. Había levantado un negocio próspero y había vivido el sueño americano. La gente como Emma iba y venía, pero el recuerdo de su padre y la vida que habían compartido vivirían siempre con ella.

—Compro negocios que tienen problemas —dijo.

—¿Como el de aquella tal Ozwesterly?

—Sí. Compramos compañías débiles, las echamos abajo, despedimos a los trabajadores y vendemos los activos por más dinero del que podrías imaginar.

—Vaya, no suena nada bonito.

Regina esperó lo que sabía que estaba por venir. Emma era como el resto del mundo, su expresión dura era buena prueba de ello. Fue testigo del momento en que Emma ató cabos.

—Me estás tomando el pelo... —Se dio con la mano en la frente—. ¿Tú eres Mills Industries?

Se levantó, negando con la cabeza, y a Regina se le encogió el corazón. Miró a Emma a los ojos fijamente. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera suavizar lo monstruosa que era. Su instinto de supervivencia se había vuelto loco: decirle que sí era una trampa, pero decirle que no significaría volver al pozo de mentiras del que quería salir. No tenía sentido negarlo por más tiempo. A Emma le bastaría con buscar la empresa en Google y vería que Regina era la presidenta. Con todo lo que le había pasado a la señora Swan, lo que la sorprendía era que Emma no la hubiera buscado y hubiera atado cabos antes.

Reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y repuso:

—Sí. Mi padre creó Mills Industries y yo lo sucedí como presidenta.

—Ah, joder. —Emma se echó las manos a la cabeza—. La dueña de la compañía que destrozó la vida de mi madre, la persona que la mandó a vivir a un vertedero plagado de drogas está sentada en mi puta casa.

Sus ojos reflejaban un odio profundo que Regina reconocía. Lo había visto en cientos de rostros cuando se dirigía a los grupos de trabajadores que iban a ser despedidos. Abrió la boca para defenderse, pero la cerró de golpe. Aún le quedaba algo de orgullo y no había absolutamente nada más que decir. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; ansiaba acercarse a Emma, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, pero se reprimió. Estaba acostumbrada al odio y a la condena de los demás. Cuando Emma se quedara a gusto con ella, Regina se marcharía aún más insensibilizada que antes, así que se mantuvo firme.

—Todos los que despedimos son indemnizados justamente.

—¿Así es cómo lo llamas? —Emma cruzó los brazos como si necesitara contenerse para no pegarle un puñetazo—. Me das ganas de vomitar.

Salió de la sala y sonó un portazo en algún punto de la casa. Regina no se movió. Estaba aterrorizada y confusa, y no sabía qué hacer, así que trató de normalizar su respiración y sopesar sus opciones. Podía seguir a Emma y tratar de explicarle que las cosas en Mills estaban a punto de cambiar, ¿pero para qué? Emma era igual que todos: la juzgaba antes de conocer todos los hechos. No podía esperar que confiara en ella lo suficiente para dejar a un lado su ira y escuchar sus proyectos.

Sacó el móvil y buscó el número de Marco, pero, antes de que llamara, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Emma irrumpió de nuevo en la sala de estar, furiosa. La luchadora que había en Regina no le permitió echarse atrás, así que levantó la barbilla y le sostuvo la mirada a Emma.

—Te quiero fuera de aquí a primera hora de la mañana. —Los labios de Emma se torcieron en una mueca mientras escrutaba con enfado el rostro de Regina. Entonces le lanzó una manta y una almohada a los pies, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Regina dio un salto cuando Emma salió de la sala de estar y dio un portazo. Sólo tenía que seguirla y explicarle que proyectaba cambiar la empresa para arreglar aquel desastre. ¿Sería así de simple? Dio un paso titubeante y se detuvo.

Emma estaba fuera de sí y su ira era comprensible. No era el mejor momento para intentar razonar con ella y Regina tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para oírle decir que Henry Mills era un hombre cruel y sin corazón. Además, si le hablaba de sus motivos para cambiar los objetivos de la empresa, sería como admitir que ella también despreciaba lo que había hecho y nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a obligarla a decir algo así. Su padre se había dejado la piel para hacer realidad sus sueños, tras haberse criado con un padre que le pegaba a diario. No podía deshonrarlo ahora, de ninguna manera.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Emma nunca sabría la verdad.

* * *

Emma paseó de un lado a otro del dormitorio, con los puños cerrados. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de pegarle a alguien. Santo cielo, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? Regina Mills, la dueña de Mills Industries, estaba en su casa. Por amor de Dios, ¡se había acostado con ella!

Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama y apoyó el rostro entre las manos. La imagen de Regina desnuda entre sus brazos se coló en su cabeza. Emma aún podía sentir cómo temblaba su hermoso cuerpo mientras le metía los dedos bien adentro. Todavía notaba sus brazos rodeándole delicadamente los hombros y el cuello, abrazándola como si se avecinara el fin del mundo.

Se levantó de la cama, se metió en el baño y contempló su reflejo.

—¿Pero cómo diablos se puede tener tan mala suerte?

Se alejó del espejo, apagó la luz y volvió al dormitorio. Malhumorada, se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, se quitó los vaqueros, se puso unos bóxers y se metió en la cama. Notó un nudo en el estómago cuando oyó el sonido amortiguado del llanto de Regina. ¿Se habría pasado con ella?

«En absoluto.»

Aquella mujer le había destrozado la vida a su madre y por culpa suya ahora estaba hundida en una depresión. No tenía que disculparse con Regina. Aun gracias que no le pegaba una paliza sobre el tatami.

—Llora toda la noche si quieres. Me importa una mierda —murmuró Emma.

Apagó la lámpara de la mesilla y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad. Vividas imágenes se sucedieron en su mente y empezó a dar vueltas en la cama en un intento de escapar a los recuerdos más explícitos y a su tortura. Saber que Regina estaba al fondo del pasillo, seguramente desnuda bajo la manta, era un castigo todavía peor.

Quizás había sido demasiado dura. Era evidente que Regina había estado muy unida a su padre y Emma admiraba su inquebrantable lealtad, pero aquello no era excusa. Podría haber vendido la empresa si no compartía sus objetivos, si no hubiera tenido el corazón de piedra y hubiera considerado que la gente no merece que la traten como basura.

Emma intentó ponerse en el lugar de Regina e imaginó que heredaba un monstruo de un padre al que amaba. Quizás ella tampoco habría sido capaz de deshacerse de él. ¿Tenía derecho a juzgarla sin haberse visto nunca obligada a tomar una decisión parecida? Emma puso los ojos en blanco: allí estaba ella, tratando de buscar excusas para justificar a una mujer que había destrozado las vidas de otros a propósito.

Regina era una bruja. Una bruja con el cuerpo más maravilloso que había visto jamás. Emma refunfuñó y se sentó en la cama al darse cuenta de la horrible realidad.

—Oh, mierda. Estoy enamorada de una bruja.

Antes de cambiar de opinión, se levantó de la cama y recorrió el pasillo hacia la sala principal. Esperaba encontrarse a Regina temblando y sollozando.

Sin embargo, el sofá estaba vacío.

Regina se había ido.

* * *

**No me Maten saben que las quiero :3**

**y no quiero que esta historia termine rápido así que de hoy en adelante los capis serán mas cortos **

**de ese modo disfrutaran mas :3**

**pasen y lean mi otra adaptación se que les encantara "Canciones del corazón " **

**y para las queme piden el nombre del libro tranquilas lo daré al termino dela historia no quiero que hagan trampa y lean el final antes de tiempo jejeje **

**las quiero dejen sus Reviews **


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen**

**Bueno chicas espero les guste**

**Las dejo leer, no olviden dejar su comentario de que les parece **

**esta historia espero disfruten del Fic**

**Recomienden mi adaptación!**

* * *

Emma se filtró en los pensamientos de Regina como chocolate fundido. Si renunciaba a ella, quizá nunca más encontraría a nadie a quien amar y que la amara durante el resto de su vida. Sollozó mientras las lágrimas le empapaban las mejillas. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que, cuando Emma se tranquilizara, estuviera dispuesta a escuchar su versión de los hechos?

Contempló el borrón de luces que pasaba junto a la ventanilla del coche. ¿Realmente quería a alguien que siempre desaprobaría su vida, por mucho que cambiara? ¿Podía confiar en alguien que la consideraba un monstruo? No era culpa suya que las empresas no pudieran mantenerse a flote. Si la Mills no las compraba, lo haría algún otro gigante empresarial. La mayoría de los dueños de los negocios que compraban estaban agradecidos de no acabar en bancarrota.

Echó un vistazo a Marco, que iba al volante a su lado, y dejó que la visión de su poderoso perfil la confortara.

—Gracias por venir a recogerme.

Se secó la cara, pero era incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

—Cariño, te ha pasado lo mismo que a tu padre. Sabías que sería difícil dejar que la gente entrara en tu vida. Tu propia madre es la viva prueba de ello: creía que tu padre era un monstruo, pero estaba enamorada de él. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por estar a su lado.

—Al menos él tenía a alguien. Mientras siga en esta empresa nunca encontraré a nadie.

—Ay, pequeña, encontrarás el amor algún día. Solo tienes que elegir a alguien que pueda aceptar cómo te ganas la vida.

—No hará falta. Voy a vender Mills Industries.

Marco levantó el pie del acelerador.

—¿Que vas a hacer qué? ¿Cuándo lo has decidido?

—Llevo un tiempo pensándolo. Me iré y no miraré atrás. Tengo que hacerlo.

Marco guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

—Creo que es la mejor decisión que has tomado en la vida —dijo al fin.

—Mi padre se estará revolviendo en la tumba en este momento. No soporto pensar que le he decepcionado.

Marco dejó escapar una risita.

—Lo dudo. Estaría orgulloso de que persiguieras tus propios sueños en lugar de enterrarte en vida con los suyos.

Regina sacudió la cabeza con incertidumbre.

—Yo no estoy tan segura. Siempre quiso que yo llevara el negocio.

—Porque sabía que serías capaz. Quería que fueras fuerte e independiente. Pero no infeliz. Henry no hubiera deseado eso. Te quería.

—Lo sé —sonrió Regina con tristeza.

Marco le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Una vez me dijo una cosa que creo que te interesará oír. Dijo que daría cada centavo que había ganado en la vida porque tu madre lo mirara como cuando acababan de casarse. Dijo que el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, pero que la pasión que los unía la mantenía junto a él. Cuando se marchó, se quedó destrozado.

Regina miró fijamente a Marco. Aquellas palabras se le antojaban extrañas, porque su padre nunca hablaba con cariño de su madre, pero, aun así, sabía que se querían. Aunque, cuando era adolescente, sus padres ya no se besaran ni se abrazaran, el amor seguía flotando a su alrededor. Regina siempre lo había sentido cuando estaban el uno cerca del otro.

Oír de boca de Marco exactamente cuánto habían significado el uno para el otro la había dejado estupefacta. Nunca había imaginado que le arrebataría el aliento de aquella manera saber que su padre estaba dispuesto a tirarlo todo por la borda por amor.

—¿Por qué no dejó la empresa por ella? —Se le fue la lengua, sin poder contenerse—. Habría sido más feliz.

—Fue un imbécil, nunca dejé de recordárselo —respondió Marco en un tono inexpresivo—. Nunca estuvo seguro de que, si renunciaba al dinero y al poder, recuperaría el corazón de tu madre.

—Creía que tenía que cuidar de su familia —dijo Regina en su defensa.

—Pero en lugar de eso la destruyó. —Marco aminoró y cogió el carril para salir de la autopista—. Podría haber dejado la empresa y vivir de su cuenta corriente el resto de su vida. Podría haberle dado a tu madre lo que ella quería sin renunciar a lo que se había propuesto.

Regina suspiró. Había oído a sus padres discutir por aquel motivo. Ella le preguntaba cuántos millones le harían falta para enterrar el pasado. Su padre había crecido en la pobreza, con un padre brutal, y se había jurado que su familia nunca sufriría como él. Regina lo respetaba por aquel motivo y era consciente de haber heredado su arraigado sentido de la responsabilidad. Hiciera lo que hiciera Killian, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo y, si encontrase a su madre, también la ayudaría a ella.

—Mills Industries se convirtió en su gran amor cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido a tu madre —dijo Marco—. Creyó que era demasiado tarde para recuperarla.

—¿Y tú qué crees?

Giraron hacia el barrio de los Humbert, un mar de casitas familiares con pequeños jardines y piscinas en el patio de atrás.

—Creo que cometió el mayor error de su vida al no ir tras ella.

Regina lo miró fijamente, mientras le daba vueltas en la cabeza a los planes que tenía para la compañía. Estaba más decidida que nunca a llevar el proyecto hasta el final. Cambiaría el rumbo de Mills Industries. No volvería a hacerle daño a un solo ser humano para alimentar la ambición empresarial. Quizá cuando hubiera acabado, iría a buscar a Emma y podrían volver a empezar. Le dedicó a Marco su mejor sonrisa.

—Gracias por compartir los temores de mi padre conmigo. No quiero pasarme la vida amando a un segundo amor. La empresa nunca fue mi sueño. Quiero buscar mi propia felicidad.

—Ésta es mi niña. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Regina sacó un pañuelo de papel de la caja que había en el asiento y se secó las lágrimas.

—No estés tan orgulloso todavía. Va a ser una pesadilla asegurarse de que la compañía acabe en buenas manos.

De repente pensó en Graham. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Con todas las horas extenuantes que habían pasado juntos revisando las cifras, las noches que se habían pasado sin dormir pensando en cómo su empresa podía ayudar a los negocios que trataban de prosperar para que sus trabajadores no acabaran en el paro. Graham sabía lo que Regina quería hacer, se conocía la compañía al dedillo. No había nadie mejor a quien confiarle el sueño de su padre.

—¡Graham! —exclamó, emocionada—. ¡ Graham puede ocupar mi lugar!

—Ahora sí que has perdido la chaveta —dijo Marco—. Puede que mi hijo sea bueno en su trabajo, pero estar al frente de una compañía del tamaño de Mills Industries es otra historia.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Él me ha ayudado a diseñar el proyecto que lo cambiará todo. Sé que sería capaz.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Regina se quedó inmóvil. Aquel tono paternal siempre la hacía poner firme.

—Claro.

—Si sabías que querías cambiar las cosas y te has pasado tanto tiempo buscando el modo, ¿por qué no lo has hecho tú misma?

Regina agachó la cabeza.

—Tenía miedo de joderlo todo y hundir la empresa. Si hubiera destrozado sus sueños, no lo habría podido soportar.

—¿Así que sois los dos igual de imbéciles?

Ella sonrió, algo insegura, y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que en cierta manera sí. Por suerte para mí, yo todavía soy joven y puedo reconstruir mi vida.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa de los Humbert. Aquél había sido su segundo hogar desde que se marchó su madre. Eugenia, la perfecta esposa de Marco, la había ayudado a deshacerse de las cosas de su madre cuando quedó claro que no iba a volver. Hizo lo mismo por ella cuando murió su padre.

En cierto modo, Regina se sentía como si hubiera perdido tanto a su madre como a su padre: a uno lo había enterrado y no sabía nada de la otra. No estaba segura de qué era peor, porque al menos a su padre podía ir a visitarlo al cementerio de vez en cuando. Se había quedado con algunos recuerdos de su madre, pero los recuerdos no podían reemplazar a la original.

Eugenia salió a recibirlos a la entrada. Marco la saludó y luego volvió a marcharse, porque todavía estaba de servicio. Eugenia llevaba el delantal puesto incluso a aquellas horas. Se le marcaban algunas arruguitas alrededor de los chispeantes ojos verdes al reír y llevaba el pelo plateado recogido en rulos. Su rostro regordete se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando Regina se acercó. Abrió los brazos para recibirla y Regina se fundió en ellos. De inmediato, el dolor y las tribulaciones se desvanecieron. Tuviera los problemas que tuviera, Eugenia siempre la ayudaba a ver las cosas con perspectiva. La abrazaba y le traía leche con galletas, como si aquello fuera la cura de todos los males, reales o imaginarios, y normalmente funcionaba.

Estrechó las manos de Regina y le dijo:

—Tengo galletas.

—Justo lo que necesito, más kilos.

—Ay, niña, no fastidies. Lo que yo daría por tener tu tipo.

Eugenia la metió en la cocina a empujones y se sentaron en las sillas almohadilladas que había alrededor de la mesa de cristal.

—¿Crees que a una vieja pelleja con piel de naranja como yo la dejarían salir a hacer bailes eróticos en ese club tuyo?

Regina se atragantó con la galleta.

—¿Qué? — Eugenia se miró las anchas caderas—. ¿Te parece que soy demasiado espectacular para ellos?

—No creo que tuviéramos bastantes gorilas para quitarte al público de encima —respondió Regina con un guiño.

Tener a alguien a su lado que la quisiera incondicionalmente era el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Se acordaba del día en que le confesó a Eugenia que era lesbiana. Ésta se había limitado a arquear las cejas.

_—Lo dices como si fuera una enfermedad o algo. No lo digas como si te avergonzases. Si crees que una palabrilla como «lesbiana» hará que te quiera menos, estás muy equivocada, jovencita._

Regina sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordarlo. No creía poder querer a nadie más de lo que quería a Eugenia, después de todo lo que la había apoyado siempre que le iba con cualquier problema.

—Me alegro de estar aquí —suspiró—. Ha sido un mes horrible, créeme.

—Lo siento mucho, cielo. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Ah, lo de siempre. Trabajo y más trabajo.

Regina se imaginaba que Marco no le había contado el acto de vandalismo que había tenido lugar en su casa, porque no le gustaba preocupar a su esposa. No obstante, Eugenia la observó con detenimiento.

—Mientes muy bien.

Regina la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Detesto que me leas la mente.

—Ya lo sé —afirmó Eugenia con satisfacción—. Cuéntame qué nuevo amor tienes.

Regina se quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso lo llevaba escrito en la cara o algo así? Ella acababa de darse cuenta de los sentimientos que le atenazaban la boca del estómago y todavía existía la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocada. Estaba programada para no sentir amor, no necesitarlo y no quererlo. Joder. ¿Era el amor la razón por la que no podía sacarse a Emma de la cabeza, como si fuera un juego de realidad virtual?

—No hay mucho que contar —dijo débilmente.

—Oh, tonterías. Marco me ha dicho que saltaban chispas entre vosotras dos.

Anda, pues sí que le _había _contado a Eugenia algunos detalles. A Regina no le apetecía admitir que seguramente había estropeado la posibilidad de tener una verdadera relación, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Hace poco que nos conocemos. No es para tanto.

—Nena, ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando? No has salido con nadie desde que murió tu padre. Si te estás viendo con esa mujer, es que te has enamorado hasta las trancas.

—No es eso. No íbamos... en serio.

—Ajá. Entonces, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que la amabas, exactamente?

Volvió a ver a Emma en su cabeza y cerró la mano en torno a la galleta con tanta fuerza que la deshizo.

—No sé lo que siento —admitió—. Pero ya no importa, porque la he jodido.

—Entonces más te vale arreglarlo.

Eugenia miró el reloj de pared: siempre cocinaba algo cuando Marco trabajaba de noche, para que encontrara comida caliente cuando llegara a casa. Automáticamente, Regina fue a la nevera y sacó beicon y huevos. Se pusieron a hacer la comida como si no hubiera nada raro en preparar el desayuno en mitad de la noche.

—Creo que no tiene arreglo —dijo Regina, mientras cortaba el pan a rebanadas para hacer tostadas—. Resulta que su madre fue víctima de uno de los cierres de mi empresa.

Eugenia negó con la cabeza.

—Da igual. Arréglalo.

—¿Por qué iba a querer a una mujer que me odia?

—Porque cuando lo arregles ya no te odiará —contestó Eugenia, mientras cascaba los huevos en un bol.

—¿Y cómo puedo arreglarlo?

Eugenia encontró el batidor.

—Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Llevas una compañía enorme tú sola. Ya se te ocurrirá algo.

Ni hablar. No necesitaba amor y el dolor que le encogía las entrañas no era indicativo de que lo hubiera encontrado de verdad. Tampoco tenía nada que ver con que fuera a dejar que se le escapara de las manos. En absoluto.

— Eugenia, me odia y no la culpo. Además, como ya te he dicho, no estoy enamorada de ella.

—No me hagas soltar palabrotas tan temprano —le dijo Eugenia, batiendo los huevos con energía—. Si no encuentras la manera de solucionar esto, tendré que dejarte sin leche con galletas.

Regina no respondió. Eugenia no la conocía tan bien como creía.

«Yo no ruego y mucho menos suplico como una pobre imbécil.»

Calentó la tostadora y colocó un par de rebanadas de pan.

—Quiero conocerla —añadió Eugenia.

—No creo que sea posible.

Tendría que haber sabido que no le serviría de nada discutir. Eugenia se limitó a poner el beicon en la plancha y preguntó:

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Emma Swan—contestó Regina. Y añadió, cortante—: Sale en la guía. Llámala a ver qué piensa de mí. Entonces entenderás por qué no tiene arreglo.

—Eso ya lo veremos —insistió Eugenia.

—Lo que tú digas.

Regina le dio la vuelta a la tostada. Le gustaba tener la última palabra con Eugenia, porque era algo que no sucedía a menudo.

* * *

**Espero sus Reviews**


End file.
